Until The End: Part 1 (A Zootopia Fanfiction)
by November the Bunny
Summary: Three years into the future, partners Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde face one of the biggest obstacles not only of their careers, but their lives for the many years to come. Countless dates and this bunny-fox duo is going strong. Until an unlikely villain emerges from the shadows. Can these two start a family with the constant threats of the biggest crime empire Zootopia has ever seen?
1. NOTE

NOTE:

THREE OF THE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT, BUT THE MARKERS DID NOT MAKE IT THROUGH IN THE FINAL VERSION.

TAKE NOTE OF THESE MARKERS I GIVE YOU NOW IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ MATURE CONTENT.

Here are the spots where the mature scenes begin and end (they can be skipped without affecting how the story progresses. In other words, you don't have to read the mature scenes to know what happens in the story.)

Chapter 2: Blackmail and Love Letters...

Skip from "Judy leaned in closed as her lips met with his in a pleasuring embrace..."

to "They both let out heavy sighs, trying to catch their breath as they rested..."

Chapter 6: The Bells Will Ring...

Skip from "As the thought grew, she slowly began to slide the dress off her figure..."

to "'A perfect end to the second happiest day of my life...'"

Chapter 8: Breaking the Spirit

NOTICE: I encourage people to read through this one, but take it seriously, for it covers stuff that happens in the real world and delivers an important message.

Skip from "She tried to fight back, but she could barely even lift her arms..."

to "Billy throws the bunny into the snow..."

Chapter 9: Homecoming

Skip from "'Nick. I am perfectly fine. I really missed you, Nick. I missed this...'"

to "Nick and Judy sat together, melting into the warmth of the water and the tranquility of the bubbles...'"

Okay! That's all of the mature scenes. I know some people do not like these kinds of things in books, which is why I did not make it mandatory to read. Just wanted to give you guys a warning!

Thanks!

~N.T.F.


	2. Chapter 1:To A Sly Bunny From A Dumb Fox

The ZPD have been keeping an eye on a crime gang of raccoons and their tiger leader, Raja, for a couple of weeks now. They called themselves The Stripes. They were making countless amounts of counterfeit money as well as pulling off multiple robberies. Raja Bronson was a common case of a high life living animal, brought down to the levels of criminal mischief. One minute he was a walking image of charisma and success, and then the next, everything he once had was taken from him. He was a very successful gambler in Sahara Square according to his profile. Oasis casino staff members as well as other gamblers began accusing him of cheating, which at that point he never did. Raja was an honorable tiger, he just had an impenetrable poker face and a stupid amount of good luck. When he bet all of his money while drunk at a blackjack tournament, he slipped up. Raja was left forlorn on the streets. He lost everything, and so he turned to the life of crime, mugging animals for money and valuables, and starting the Stripes to make his own money; to have the feeling of success and power once again. The police swatted the old warehouse they used as their hideout. The large wooden doors were locked, as expected.

The team consisted of the keenest and fastest members of the police going in first: wolves, sheep, and tigers. Every officer wore heavy armour, tranquilizer guns with twenty five extra darts, riot shields and helmets. The leading officer was Judy Hopps; the smallest, but fastest officer. Her partner, Nick, was dealing with a store robber. Judy banged on the wooden doors.

"ZPD! Let us in, Raja! We know you're in there!" She yelled.

A group of laughs could be heard from the inside and sarcastic pleas for mercy. "Oh no! I'm so scared!"

Judy banged on the doors again. "Let us in and come out with your hands up, now!"

Raja's snickering voice could be heard this time. " What makes you think we will listen to such a cute little bunny?"

Judy gritted her teeth together at the word 'cute.' She was becoming impatient. "This is your final warning! Open the doors or I am breaking them down!" The laughs became louder.

The officers took a step away from the doors, elephant tranquilizers ready. Judy took a running start. Judy jumps forward and pushes her legs to her chest, building the strength and force of her kick, and just inches away from the wood, she slammed her powerful legs into the doors, opening them with ease. Raja and the racoons are awestruck. Judy lands on her feet and looks up, an expression of swagger mixed with sterness.

"Want to listen to this cute little bunny now?" Judy says, aiming her gun at Raja.

Breaking from his dumbfounded gaze, Raja picks up one of his raccoon henchmen; using him as a shield. The dart comes in contact with the raccoon's shoulder. His beady eyes widen as he drifts into a drugged sleep. A panicked frenzy broke out between the raccoons as they tried to find a way to escape. Officers shoot them with darts, dropping them all down unconscious. Raja runs for the window and breaks through it, making his escape.

"Wrangle these guys up, I'm going after Raja." Judy said to her colleagues as she leaps over the broken shards of glass. She rips off her armor and throws her helmet to the ground to help her run faster without the extra weight; the chase had begun.

(Some scenes inspired by the talent of _DemonWriterX in "Foot Chase", edited by Neptune the Fennec)_

Judy was fast on her feet. She zoomed down the alleyway after Raja. The siberian tiger muscled his way through the piles of discarded garbage cans. He knocked them over throwing them in the way as a desperate attempt to slow down the determined bunny. However, none of it could stop the agile officer.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy called.

Raja let out in a primal snarl. "For a little bunny like you? Ha! You must be joking!"

He takes a sharp right turn, only to run into a dead end. Raja turned to see Judy standing at the end of the alleyway with tranquilizer in paw.

"Nowhere to run, Raja." she proclaimed moving slowly closer to the criminal. Raja let out a small grin, revealing his sharp front canine through his lips. It seemed to gleam in the light. He bulged his muscles and straightened his leather jacket making Judy grip her weapon tighter. The tiger stopped.

"Officer," he said softly, "let's be reasonable here. I am a business mammal after all. Perhaps we could make a deal."

Judy scoffed at the idea, her ears stood in annoyance. "You are a red-handed criminal. All I want is you behind bars!"

"Miss Hopps, you are making a mistake not taking my offer. If you take me away, I can't guarantee what will happen to a cute bunny like you. Especially without your fox boyfriend here to make you feel safer."

Judy was thrown off at this. How did he know they were mates? She and Nick normally had to keep their relationship hidden because of work. Did he really know they were mates? Or was he just trying to get to her? Judy's nose then twitched from her fuming anger. She took her aim.

"Last chance! On the ground! Arms in the air! Now!"

With a snicker and an untrustworthy smirk, Raja turned his back and sat on his knees. Judy inched towards the tiger, never letting her guard down, or allowing herself to blink. Her knuckles turned white from how tightly she gripped her tranquilizer. Judy realized the size difference between the two; she only came up to Raja's knee. Her ears suddenly twitched to the familiar sound of claws retracting. The next instant, she was slammed against the wall, Raja's claws wrapped around her fragile neck. Judy's weapon laid on the floor, her paws struggling to pull his claw from her throat. One snap threatening to end her life. He let out a sinister snarl, his teeth grinning with confidence.

"I told you, little bunny... you should have taken my offer. Looks like three years have begun to slow you down. Now it looks like this is your last call."

His grip got tighter, making her wheeze. Judy began to panic. She kicked rapidly trying desperately to free herself from his death grip. Her small claws dug into his arm, which only seemed to make him grip even tighter. Her heart raced and her eyes began to tear up, becoming bloodshot from the lack of oxygen. The world spun around her as it slowly began to dim. Judy had begun fading into unconsciousness.

"Hey, pussycat!"

Raja turned to the sudden voice, only to have the needles of a taser meet his neck and shoulder, sending a powerful shock through his body making him twitch and jolt. He stumbled back losing his grip on his bunny victim. Judy fell but instead of hitting the pavement, she was caught in the arms of Nick. She coughed violently, grabbing her throat as she tried to catch her breath again.

"You alright, Judy?"

She gasped, looking up eyes half open. "N-Nick? What are you doing here?" she said softly.

"I wrangled up that robber much quicker than I thought. The guys called for backup for you, so I came as fast as I could. And it looks like I came just in time."

Their eyes turn to Raja. He ripped out the needles as he tries to stand. Acting fast, Nick grabs Judy's tranquilizer and shoots it right into his shoulder, bringing the tiger down instantly. Nick looked back at Judy who was finally able to sit up on her own. Nick noticed the bruising on her neck.

"Man, that thug really did a number on you. If I hadn't shown up you may have been..." He paused gently stroking her sore neck with his paw. She winced and let out a sharp breath of pain. She took his paw in her own.

"I'm okay, Nick... don't worry about me."

"Too late for that, Carrots." They looked into each other's eyes. Judy wanted to ask Nick what was wrong, but was cut off by his lips colliding with hers. Her eyes widened from the sudden tender kiss of her partner. Her cheeks blushed as Nick stroked them with his paw. "From now on, I'm staying right by your side." Nick said as they wrapped around each other in an embraceful hug.

Then a phrase escaped his lips...

"Until the end."

...Until the end? Judy was at a loss. She didn't know how to respond to this simple phrase. Nick mentally smacked himself on the forehead. 'Why would you say something stupid like that? Now she's going to think you're wierd.' Instead of asking him what he said, she simply closed her eyes, nuzzled into his shoulder with a warm smile, and said it right back.

"Until the end."

Nick silently sighed a breath of relief. Guess it wasn't as stupid as he thought. Judy felt safe in his arms. She was with her partner; with her mate; with her friend.

Judy's ear suddenly twitched at the sound of something; it sounded like a click. She simply shrugged it off and called for backup; Nick and Judy both knew they could not lift the unconscious tiger to the cruiser by themselves. A few larger mammals dragged Raja into the back of the cruiser. Nick got into the passenger seat next to Judy, and they left.

From behind the nearby dumpster popped a raccoon named Travis, the only one to not be caught by the police. He looked at the pictures he took of the two cops and their passionately shared kiss. Travis was planning something; something that he hoped would ruin the two officers good names. The raccoon fled; he had some scheming to do.

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Partners for three years and counting. The first bunny and first fox, the smallest officers in the force, one of the rare predator-prey police partnerships; all of these were simply the perspective of the public image. To them, it was so much more then fame and praise. They were partners, enemies turned into cherished friends, and follow suit, they became mates. A couple of weeks into his training at the police academy, Nick gave Judy an envelope. She opened it, and screamed to find two tickets to the upcoming Gazelle concert. While he kept to his sly, cool fox ways, Nick was impossibly nervous; it was the first time he had ever asked a girl on a date, or at least in such a long time. The weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders at the satisfying reply of 'yes' rolled off her lips.

Judy was the first one to make any kind of move. A bump from her hips to his side, encouraging him to dance along. He never knew that meter maid, that cute, little, naive dumb bunny would mean so much to him. He soon lost the feeling of nervousness. They went on countless dates: from drive-in movies, to dinner dates, to mixing movies and dinner together on the couches of each other's apartments. Often times they would switch whose apartment the dates would happen at. Weeks turned into months, and months turned to years. Two New Years Eves, one Christmas, three Halloweens, the list went on. They were wrapped in each other's presence, and they were more than happy to be with one another, to be mates; too bad they had to hide it.

The No Discrimination Act passed by the new mayor of Zootopia, Arthur Staggery, had greatly improved things for Nick and Judy. The document was signed almost immediately after Nick became an officer, guaranteeing that animals will not be discriminated about what they can or cannot do because of their type, species, and most importantly size. Everyone loved the new reindeer mayor more than the previous Leodore Lionheart whom nobody has heard much from since. He was smart, handsome, and most importantly, trustworthy. While it did wonders for the bunny and the fox as well as other animals all across Zootopia, it would not help with their case. They had to hide their relationship due to discrimination by the public for being an interspecies couple, something that was frowned upon and often denied; until now that is.

Mayor Staggery had asked them to be present at a very special press conference in Savannah Central that afternoon; if the sting on the Stripes was accomplished before it started that is. He was to sign the document for full marriage equality. This document, was for the legalization of interspecies marriage. Many protests went on about this, while some claimed that it was against animal nature, other animals were completely for this act. Many interspecies couples looked up to Nick and Judy as role models, which is why Staggery asked them to be on stage with him. However, none of them knew that they were also a couple and were full fledged for this document to be signed. With a proud speech and a quick signature, it was official. Animals were cheering, people were applauding, and it was a wonderful day in the city of Zootopia.

Judy was clapping along then suddenly, almost out of nowhere, she began to think of her hometown: Bunnyburrow. She thought about how she was much differently opinionated then the rest of her family. While the Hopps family was a very LGBT accepting community, not all of her siblings (who were old enough to understand) were too accepting of interspecies couples. Judy's mother Bonnie was full fledged in her opinion that animals should be allowed to love who they will, but her father Stu did not believe in such thing as two different animals falling in love. Making their parents' first time meeting Nick a little bit more than awkward and uncomfortable. The bunny felt a bit sad and lonely. Judy was homesick.

With all being said and done, Mayor Staggery passed the conference off to Chief Bogo who now stood in front of the podium and microphones. Judy snapped back to reality as Bogo began to speak.

"Thank you." He gave a brief pause. "Citizens of Zootopia. Over the past few months, the ZPD have done all they can to keep this city safe. And we owe a huge portion of thanks to our two top officers: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Being relatively new recruits and first of their kinds, these two have accomplished many things that even some of our top most seasoned and experienced officers have not. Such as the full and swift discovery of the 14 missing mammals case, and the unveiling of the mastermind behind the savage attacks, Dawn Bellwether. So to show our gratitude, in one week, on Saturday May 31st, the ZPD shall host a grand dance at the Oasis Casino in Savannah Square in Judy and Nick's honor."

Judy and Nick looked at each other surprised. The crowd applaud. Judy looked a bit happier than Nick, she loved dances. Nick on the other hand could live without the bowties and tuxedo jackets. However, imagining his mate in a dress did catch his fancy. Judy in anything other than pants and shirts was something of a rarity and was something to be cherished. She almost never wore skirts and dresses; even as a kitten. She would always wear T-shirts and shorts like her brothers; hence her father's nickname 'Jude the Dude.' It would be a crowning jewel for his FurBook feed he thought.

Nick and Judy drove back to the station to catch up on some reports, when they were radioed by Officer Clawhauser. He asked them to report to the bull pen. Judy was confused about this, but Nick simply gave his token smirk. He knew exactly what was happening. Judy knew something was up; his poker face was nothing against her.

"Nick, do you have any idea why we're coming here?" He looked at her, his grin seemed to grow wider.

"Well, well, well, Carrots. It seems you haven't been watching your calendar."

She was stumped. Was today a special day? Friday? What was so special about May 23rd? A thought ran through her head and she gasped. Their anniversary...

She sadly sighed. "Oh Nick. I'm sorry."

Nick turned his head in confusion. "Sorry? What for?"

"Is today our anniversary? Cheese and crackers. How could I forget our special day?"

Nick began to chuckle. "Aww, you dumb bunny," he joked, "You really don't know what today is? Our anniversary isn't until next month; and not on the 23rd. Today is your special day."

He said as he held the door open for her. The lights in the room were off leaving the place in pitch black and seemed to be completely empty. Judy did not register this, she was still trying to figure out what Nick meant. Her special day? Then it finally hits her, and just as it does the lights flick on and all the officers jump up and shout in unison.

"SURPRISE!"

She looked at Nick with a big toothy smile. He gave her that signature grin she had grown to love.

"Happy birthday, Judy."

Cheer ran through the police department, as drinks and carrot cake were passed around in celebration. It was Judy and the rest of her litter's 27th birthday. She was part of a smaller litter; she only shared it with two brothers and two sisters. Nick coincidentally shared the same day as her, but different months; December 23rd. He was 28, just one year older than her. Judy could hardly believe that she and Nick had been mates for almost three years now. It was two in the afternoon, and the busy day seemed to have gone on forever. Clawhauser had his paws in the doughnut boxes, one on each finger like rings.

Chief Bogo announced a toast. "To the two best editions that the police has ever seen. To Nick and Judy!"

Everyone was having a good time. Judy sipped at her drink and nibbled her cake. The cake was made by Gideon Grey, whom Nick had asked to bake, since Judy told him once that he was the best baker that she knew. Meanwhile, Nick sat back with a soda. Nick did not drink alcohol. He found a bottle of whiskey as a pup, taking a drink not knowing what it was. He has hated the taste ever since. The party ended a bit early for Judy when she had to run to the bathroom to vomit, having a headache coming on. She was a bit drunk; Judy was not good at holding alcohol. So Nick said their goodbyes for her as he helped her back to the apartment. It was time she finally got some rest.

He carried her in his arms up the steps like a valiant knight to the door. Slid the key into the lock, and opened the door to the small apartment. They were living together for the past few months since Nick was evicted by his landlord. Nick couldn't complain though, his old apartment was the very definition of terrible. And now they could see each other all the time. Judy slept on her bed while Nick took the couch. He promised it would only be until he found a new apartment, but they both soon forgot about it. They enjoyed each other's company, and they loved living together.

Nick gently laid her down on her bed, put a trash bin nearby just in case. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead and left. Nick had some stuff he needed to get for her. Like her present; now that he finally had time. Nick had saved up quite a bit of money from overtime shifts he took to get this gift for her. And it was going to be perfect.

It didn't take long for her to recover from her drunken stupor, but while she slept, Judy had a horrible nightmare. She thought about how Raja attacked her. How helpless she was, and how she was so close to death. She thought. What if Nick wasn't there? These things didn't usually get to her, but something about it this time got her very worried. Then her mind went to Nick. What if he actually went savage in the pit that day? She was backed up against the corner with Nick creeping ever so closely. Mouth drooling, eyes hungry. He lunged forward digging his teeth into her throat as she choked on her own blood.

Judy woke up screaming, sweat dripping from her forehead. She looked down to see that a pool of urine had stained her sheets. She hugged her knees, cradling into an upright fetal position. Judy felt like a little kitten again. She half expected her parents to come bursting through the door to help her change, and calm her down. She breathed heavily, coming back to reality. 'It's just the alcohol' she thought. Judy knew full well that Nick could never go savage. He could never hurt her, but that didn't stop Judy from having hot tears run down her cheeks. She got up, removing her bedsheets and taking them to the washing machine. Luckily, she had some extra sheets to put on the bed. While she was at it, she noticed that her place was a bit of a mess. So she put in her headphones and put on a playlist of her currently favorite band: Coldpaw. She had some of their best hits: Clocks, The Scientist, and many others. She breathed, and got to work.

It was about an hour later, and she was almost finished cleaning. The apartment was spotless, scrubbed to a shine. Bunnies tended to have a knack for cleanliness. Especially after seeing what Nick's apartment was like. The fox slipped through the door, making sure to lock it behind him. He grinned at the sight of his mate feeling herself again. Though she hardly ever got sick, when Judy does she looks utterly miserable; it pains the fox to see her in pain ever since she gashed her leg open when they revealed Bellwether. He felt a though it were his fault, and his heart sunk lower and lower at the sound of her winces when the firemammals assisted her out of the pit. Cut open from the saber tooth display, and broken when she fell in from landing all of her body weight on the leg. He was pushing her around in a wheelchair for a few days until she got crutches. Nick felt so much happier not seeing her in an ill state curled on the bed; especially on her birthday.

Judy didn't notice Nick come into the apartment as she took out her headphones. "Looks like some bunny is feeling better."

She jumped at Nick's voice, turning to see him carrying a wrapped box. She also noticed something different: Nick had changed his clothes. He was no longer wearing his police uniform. Instead, he had on a long sleeve white dress shirt, and it was actually tucked in, black slacks, and a slick black tie. Judy was so used to him in his Hawaiian green shirt and tacky striped tie, that this made him look very handsome. Judy already thought he was handsome, but nothing like this. A small blush grew on her cheeks as she bit her lower lip. Judy snapped back to reality and asked what the box was.

"This is from your parents. I just got it from the mail mammal. Ha, everyone remembered your birthday except for you, huh Carrots?" He grinned handing the present to Judy.

Judy opened it and smiled. Inside was a big box of carrot-shaped cookies, each frosted and decorated in crazy ways. Her little brothers and sisters must have baked these with her mom. She dug deeper into the box to find her old pretend police hat, some new DVDs, and a family photo. This must have been from her dad. At the bottom of the box found something else: a shimmering blue dress, the same color as her police shirt. This had to be from her mother. Judy brought it up to her body to see it reached her ankles, it was also sleeveless. The dress had a navy cardigan to wear with it; the same color as her vest. Judy didn't really like showing much her fur all that much, and her mom knew that. It was also pretty chilly that day. She loved it; while she didn't normally wear dresses, it was still wonderful.

Judy could see Nick looking up and down her figure, obviously 'distracted.' "Man, I can't wait to see that on you."

Judy rolled her eyes. Nick was such a flirt, one of the many traits she enjoyed about him.

"Well I guess it would look pretty good with this too." Nick said as he pulled his gift out of his pocket, handing it to Judy. "Hope you like it, it was almost impossible to get the animal to sell it to me."

Judy looked at her present in wonder. It was wrapped in carrot print wrapping paper and topped with a silver bow. She unwrapped it to find a small white box, and inside of that was an even smaller black box. Judy wondered if this was one of his pranks knowing him, until she slowly opened the black velvet box. She lost her breath.

Inside was a beautiful necklace. A silver chain with a vibrant, stunning emerald in the center, carved into the shape of a carrot. Emerald was Judy's birthstone. The metal was twisted and bent around the stone to form the leaves of the carrot, which was encrusted with tiny diamonds. Judy began to tear up at the sight of her wonderful gift.

"But wait! There's more!" Nick said with the tone of an infomercial mammal. "Tonight we're going on a romantic dinner date for two Courtesy of yours truly-"

Judy jumped into Nick's arms making him almost fall over, she had a thing for doing that. "Oh, Nick. Thank you so much. This is going to be so romantic. Let me go get ready."


	3. Chapter 2: Blackmail and Love Letters

Chapter 2: Blackmail and Love Letters

 **WARNING:**

 **This chapter contains mature content that will be marked with ***** at the start and end of the scenes. If you do not wish to read, skip over these marked parts, it will not affect the storyline.**

 **Reader** **discretion** **is** **advised**.

 _(Some scenes Inspired by the talents of DisneyOtakuXL in "Love in the Rain", edited by Neptune the Fennec)_

Nick and Judy were walking side by side back from their romantic evening together back to the apartment. Nick couldn't help but notice Judy's stunning beauty. How her dress blew like an ocean breeze in the soft night's wind, and how her piercing lavender eyes seemed to shine like flawless diamonds under the pale moonlight. He was so distracted, that he didn't notice the light post that now met with his face. He stumbled back as Judy laughed.

"Are you okay?" she asked through her chuckles.

Nick shook it off and smiled. "I'm just distracted by your beauty."

Judy gave him a laugh, a blush, and a playful punch to the arm as they continued walking.

Thick grey clouds began to form above them, cascading over the evening sky, and not long after did it start to pour rain. Judy and Nick ran back to the apartment as fast as they could. They were not expecting it to rain, so neither of them had umbrellas. They soon made it home. Nick shook trying to get as much water off himself as possible while Judy gently wrung out the fur on her ears. They were both completely soaked. They changed out of their wet clothes and got into dry ones. Judy changed by the bed while Nick took his and changed in the bathroom. This was their routine since they began living together. She put on her pink plaid shirt and some leggings while he came out in his classic green Hawaiian shirt and khakis; no tie this time. The night was still young, so they decided to sit down to a movie.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn real quick. Be right back." Nick said with a kiss on her forehead.

Judy began to think of the dream she had earlier. Every single frightening second ran through her mind. She began to shiver and breathe heavy. Nick came back and plopped on the couch with her. He put his arm around her shoulder and Judy snuggled close to her mate as the movie began. He noticed her shaking and asked if she was okay. She said yes, and he simply went back to the movie, shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. Judy shrugged it off and kept watching. Near the end of the movie, a loud crash of thunder startles the two as the room goes black.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"I think we just had a power out."

Nick grunts as he checks the time. "9:45. Well we can't just sit here in the dark, especially for a blind bunny like you."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Okay, I should have a few candles somewhere." Nick walks around with ease thanks to his night vision, while Judy is forced to turn on her phone's flashlight.

She begins thinking about the dream again. This time in more immense detail. Her breathing sped up again, and she led out a small whimper.

Nick heard her. "Carrots, are you sure you're okay?"

Judy tried to play it off but it was no use. He knew something was up; her poker face was nothing to him too. She began to frown. "I...I've just been thinking of what Raja did. I was never so scared in my life. I would have thought he was savage if we didn't have antidotes. I-I've been thinking of that day we cracked Bellwether. I was so scared, what if you really did go savage? What...if... you..."

She began to hiccup as tears ran down her face. Nick pulled her close. He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Judy. That is never going to happen. I will never let anything happen to you. Not now, not again, not ever. I should have been there with you." He moved his paws to her cheeks, wiping away her tears and looked deep into her eyes. "I promise, Judy. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I love you."

This was one of the rare times he said those three words to her. Judy knew he loved her, but he almost never said those words to her, not that way. Her tears turned from ones of anguish to ones of joy. Judy leaned in close as her lips met with his in a pleasuring embrace.

Their kiss begins to become more intimate. Judy moans softly as they lock each other in a french kiss. Their tongues tangle each other feeling each other's mouths, tasting their partner's saliva. They turned towards each other, Judy puts her arms around his neck and Nick puts his around her slim waist. They pull away and she begins panting. Nick's paw starts to slide down lower as he begins caressing her leg. Judy's moans become louder. They return to their kiss. Normally, Judy would stop Nick here, but this time she allowed it; she knew in her mind she wanted it. They've been together for long enough, and they had a pretty intimate relationship, but they have had yet to make it to that final base. She wanted to save herself until she was married and Nick respected that, but she could not wait any longer. Judy was ready for it, and so was he.

Nick picks her up, still locked in their kiss, and carries her to her bed. He places her down and their seal is broken with a thick saliva strand. Judy's blush began to grow. Nick gets on top of her pinning her down as he stares into her delicate purple eyes. Her heart begins racing as she looks back into his vibrant green eyes. She knew what he was going to do, and she whispered, slightly trembling, "Please be gentle." Nick gave her a seducing smirk as he replies. "Don't worry, Carrots. I will." He gently kisses her on the neck sending shivers down her spine as he breaths in her sweet perfume. He smirked. Blueberry perfume; she knew him so well.

Nick picks her up, and places her on top of him as he lay down on his back. He grabbed at her hips, pinning her down. Judy could feel his arousal growing, making them both more excited. Judy got to work. She began slowly unbuttoning his green shirt to reveal his bright red fur.

Judy starts rubbing his chest. "You're so warm."

Nick smiled as he began moving his paws up. "Your turn." He says.

She nods as she begins unbuttoning her pink plaid shirt. Once she gets the last button undone, Nick slowly slides the shirt off her shoulders, revealing her soft grey and white fur. She wasn't wearing a bra. He breathed out at the sight of her torso, he was more than pleased; less work to do. He began feeling all over her, from her sides to groping her petite breasts. She began to moan again.

They go back to their kiss. As Judy rubs his chest, Nick starts caressing her butt and slowly slips off her pants, exposing her white panties. Judy moans in his mouth as they are both in heat. Nick gets on top of her again. Working his paws all up and down, from her thighs to her chest, and eventually to her crotch. Nick starts licking her neck, getting a taste of what bunnies are like, and she was delicious. He begins to gently bite her shoulders. Judy lets out a multitude of horny moans from all that he was doing. She was on fire, and she wanted more.

"Oh, Nick...Please...I'm ready...Please...Oh..." Judy begged through her moans as he began taking off his pants; accentuating his arousal through his boxers.

"My my... someone is a horny bunny." He cooes.

She looks back at him to see him slide off his boxers, revealing every last inch of him. Judy's eyes widened in desire at the size; it was much bigger than a rabbit's. He leaned in kissing her stomach, moving down lower as he takes of her panties, exposing her full body to him. He throbbed and breathed heavily at the sight. He licked his lips with desire; he wanted a taste.

He leaned in close, his tongue going to work. His warm breath tickled her stomach. Judy gasped as she gripped her pillow behind her head; She loved it so much. She thought she was going to lose it. He lifted himself onto the bed crawling towards his mate. Nick spread her legs and their bodies united in a slow, pleasurable embrace. Judy moaned and her back arched as he entered her. Nick went slow. He wanted to make sure she was okay; he wasn't sure if 'it would completely fit.' To his surprise, he met with her base. Nick felt her body tighten around him; it fueled his arousal. Seeing everything as alright, he let instincts kick in, creating an increasing rhythm. The sound of thunder and rain masked Judy's pleasured moans and Nick's heavy breathing. Good thing their neighbors were heavy sleepers.

Nick's body tensed up, coming close. "Judy...I-I'm gonna..." he tried to form a sentence but the pleasure was too great.

Judy tried to talk too, but was even more troubled from the pleasure and her moans. "Oh...me too...Nick...i-inside please...inside Nick..." He wanted to ask if she was sure, but it was too late.

Nick let out a howling moan as he tilted his head back, filling her with his love. She let out a horny scream of pleasure. "Oh yes Nick!" Nick moved back separating the two. He didn't knot inside of her, so he was free to release himself from inside of her, but he was not quite finished; as his final amounts of warm love spewed onto her stomach. She shivered on contact. Nick swallowed; he had so much saliva in his mouth that he was about to drool on her.

They both let out heavy sighs, trying to catch their breaths as they rested. The rain outside had stopped and the TV could be heard. The power was back on. Nick and Judy didn't care. They were caught staring deep into each other's eyes.

After a few seconds, Nick breaks the silence and asks, "You alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Judy leaned up giving him a kiss, then laid her head back on the pillow. That really took all the energy out of her. "No, it was amazing."

Nick smiled, lifting himself from the bed. "I'm gonna hit the shower, would you care to join me?" He smirked offering a paw helping her off the bed.

As she stood up, his love began to slowly run down her leg. "I would love to." She replied giving him a wink.

Nick and Judy hopped out of the shower, their furs still dripping wet. Nick headed for the couch when Judy offered him to sleep with her tonight. He agreed plopping on the bed, not caring to put on clothes. He gave her a gesture to join him. She complied, dropping the towel from her body, crawling on the bed, and snuggling close to her mate; his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Judy's eyes became heavy as he gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Night Carrots. I love you." She smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too."

 _(Inspired by the talents of ForgetYourMind in "Rise and Rain" aka "Do You Love Me?", edited by Neptune the Fennec)_

It was an early Saturday morning. Judy's eyes flickered open as the morning sun's rays illuminated the room. She turned over and buried her nose in red fur.

"Good morning, Carrots." Said a sleepy Nick.

"Good morning." She whispered back.

Judy stretched and clawed at the air. Nick chuckled as he got out of bed. "So, what's on today's schedule?" He said as he headed to the bathroom.

Judy sat up at the foot of her bed. "Well we are actually off all weekend, so it is whatever we want to, I guess."

She heard him whistling as he turned on the shower. Even though he took one last night, Nick loved taking two showers a day. Judy grabbed the remote and with a single click, she turned on the TV.

The TV was on the ZNN News, and a picture of her and Nick popped up on screen. Judy's head turned and her eyes widened. She turned up the volume to hear what the anchormammals were saying.

"Breaking news: Zootopia's top cops are more than partners at work? Shocking that Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde seem to be in a secret interspecies relationship. As pictures that were uploaded to Tweeter last night can show."

The image popped up on screen of Nick kissing Judy in the alleyway where they took down Raja. The moose anchormammal spoke.

"The poster of this content is known as Rac00nTravis31, how he got this stunning content? We do not know, but-"

Judy jumped at the sound of rapid knocking at her door. She turned off the TV and quickly threw on a nearby yellow nightgown. She opened the door to be greeted by her landlord. Nick walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, but his fur was still a bit wet. The armadillo's eyes narrowed at the sight of them. She handed Judy an eviction notice. Judy stared in disbelief.

"I want you two gone by midnight. We don't serve your kind here." She said through her teeth. Judy was at a loss for words.

Nick snickered at the landlord. "You can't be serious! I'm just temporary until I get a new place! You can't kick her out because she is my mate!"

She gave him a vicious glare as she raised her voice. "Gone! By Midnight!" She grabbed the knob and slammed the door.

Silence ran through the apartment for a few seconds. Nick scoffed turning to the TV, flipping through the channels. All of the news channels were talking about their relationship. "That hard-shell can't do this. Isn't that breaking some kind of law, Judy?" She didn't think so. It wasn't illegal not to serve interspecies couples.

"How are we gonna find another apartment by midnight? On a Sunday? What's worse is what is the Chief gonna say?" She gripped tightly to the red piece of paper.

Nick put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go get the mail and call your parents. I'll look for some realtors."

Judy agreed, she needed some fresh air to clear her mind anyway. Nick had to look into this Rac00nTravis31 a bit more, so he did. Once he understood what was going on, he flipped through his contacts and found the name Buffalo Butt. Judy took her time walking outside, trying to ease herself so she would actually be able to think. It looked like it was going to be a rough weekend if they couldn't think of something. Judy's parents didn't pick up, they must have been up to something. Judy slumped her way back into the apartment. She noticed Nick was on his phone.

"Bye." He hung up. She didn't question who it was, she just figured he was trying to get a hold of some realtors.

About an hour passed, and Judy felt like giving up. Nobody was answering the phone, and ones that did hung up as soon as she said her name. She noticed that Nick was just texting on his phone.

"Nick, come on! Keep trying! Do you really want to sleep under a bridge tonight?" Her voice sounded of anger and anguish.

"Don't worry Carrots. I have a gut feeling that something's gonna work out in our favor."

"I'm sorry Nick, but right now I don't think your gut is going to be the solution of where we are going to live!"

Someone knocked on the door and Nick's ears perked up. "Oh. Speak of the devil, that must be him now."

Him? Judy thought. He opened the door, and shock filled Judy's face as her ears drooped. It was Chief Bogo.

"Hello there, Hopps. Mind if I come in?" He said already ducking to fit through the door. His head was almost against the ceiling of the small apartment.

"Ch-Chief..." Judy started. "A-about...m-me and Nick...w-we..." Bogo raised his hoof gesturing her to stop talking. He began to laugh which confused Judy as her ears slowly popped back up.

"What? That you two were a thing? Ha! Whatever...the entire department already knew. Well, except for Clawhauser. It wasn't that hard to tell." Bogo began pacing the floor. "While I know full well that it is not against policy, it is common that a relationship amongst partners comes in between and affects their work. However, you two have shown that you can work together and get some amazing things done without your relationship getting in the way. So I'll let it slide, Hopps." Judy could do nothing but breathe a sigh of relief. "We do not discriminate. We are all fine with who you have chosen to be with Hopps, and apparently so does most of the town."

Judy gave him a perplexed look. "What?"

"Haven't you seen the news? Huge crowds have gathered in front of the station cheering for the two of you. Looks like your public image will not be an issue either." Judy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He's right, Carrots," Nick said handing his phone to her, "it's all over FurBook."

Judy took his phone to see hundreds of animals with signs saying different things like 'Hooray for our loving heroes' and 'Love Wins.' There was an unbelievable amount of positive feedback for the two of them. Judy began to smile again.

"Th-that's wonderful! But, is that all you were here for Chief?"

Bogo looked back. "Well, Wilde called me up, telling me about your apartment dilemma. My sister owns an apartment complex, and she is willing to let you stay in a nice room for an even cheaper rent then you have now."

Judy was at a loss for words again. Did Nick really do this? She could do nothing but smile.

"And that's not all." Nick added. "I looked in on that Rac00nTravis31, and it looks like he's one of Raja's guys. He was trying to blackmail us, so we got a couple of guys heading to his place to catch him. That, my dear Officer Hopps, is the crime of extortion. I'll give you a couple of lessons, Carrots. Lesson 1, nobody blackmails this fox. Lesson two, nobody blackmails this fox's partner." He said with a smile.

Judy was amazed. Nick had actually taken his job more seriously than her. She almost felt aroused at this. "We'll send over some boxes. We'll have some other guys handle moving your stuff to the new place. It is your weekend off, and I expect you two to be off. Go out and have some fun." Bogo let out a grin, something hardly seen out of him. Judy could not thank the chief enough as he left. The door was closed, Nick was standing next to Judy wearing his smirk; Judy let out a tear of joy.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Yep." He said with his chest puffed out.

"You sly, dumb fox." She wiped her cheek.

"Hey. You can't combine nicknames. Well, it looks like we can take it easy now. I guess we're not sleeping under a bridge tonight, huh Carrots?" Judy gave him an elbow to the side, followed by a hug.

 _(The next scenes and next chapter are Inspired by the talents of DemonWriterX in "Family Day"- parts 1-5, edited by Neptune the Fennec)_

Now that their worries of where they would live had been taken care of, Judy had a chance to go and get some groceries. Nick was taking a small nap on the couch after packing everything that was theirs into the boxes. Judy realized she still had the mail from this morning. She looked through the three things she had: an advertisement, a catalog, and a letter addressed to her. She smiled when she saw it was from Bunnyburrow. Maybe it was a birthday card that was supposed to be delivered yesterday. That was not the case; it was something even better.

Judy raced back to the apartment, she couldn't wait to tell Nick the great news. She burst through the door with a crash calling out his name.

"NICK!" she shouted happily.

The sudden noises frightened Nick awake, he fell off the couch and his muzzle met the wooden floor with a painful thud. Judy cringed, as he scrambled to get up.

"What?!" Nick asked thinking something was wrong.

"I have some really great news!" He let out a sigh. He could never suspect if something was wrong or if something was exciting with such a rambunctious bunny as a mate.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" Nick said letting out a yawn.

Judy pulled out the paper from her pocket. "It's an invitation to "Family Day" back at my hometown; it's a family reunion!" She hugged the paper happily sighing. "It's been such a long time since I've seen my "entire" family."

"Family day? Well then what does that have to do with me?" Nick began to drag himself to get some well needed coffee.

Judy followed. "Well, I was hoping that you would come with me."

Nick placed a white mug under the coffee maker as the hot liquid poured out. "No thanks."

Her ears drooped. "Why not?" She frowned.

He brought the mug up to his lips and took a sip. "Your parents don't like me. And if they don't, then just imagine the rest of your family." He took another sip as Judy walked up to him.

"What do you mean? Of course they like you, and my family won't care."

"No they don't, and yes they will." Nick replied to both comments as he walked to the desk. "I'm not going Carrots, sorry." Judy tried to think of a way to coax him into going; he just had to go with her.

She began thumping her foot and tapping her chin. "Please, oh please Nick! Um, I'll...um..."

An idea sprung into her head. An idea that she didn't particularly like, but she really wanted him to go. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"What if-" she began, making nick squint with a cocked brow as he downed the last of his coffee. Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. "I wear a... dress?"

His eyes shot open, then narrowed as he let out his smirk. He would get to see his favorite bunny in a dress; again. "Hmmm...tempting, but I think you need a little more than that to make me go, Whiskers." he looked off into the distance scratching his chin.

Judy continued. "And...you can pick out the dress?" His decision was finalized with that remark.

He turned to Judy putting the mug on the table. "You drive a hard bargain, sweetheart. Alright it's a deal. I'll go." Nick said about to give her a smile, but was interrupted by Judy jumping into his chest wrapped in a tight hug. This time Judy actually had enough force to bring him to the floor. They both laughed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Nick! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait for you to meet my brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, 2nd cousins..." Nick gave a nervous look. He knew he didn't want to go, but he also really didn't want to disappoint Judy. So he sucked it up.

"Alright, alright... Let's go and pick out that dress now huh?"

They had been in the clothing shop for almost twenty minutes. Judy said he could pick the dress, but she kind of went on and picked a few for herself. Nick didn't mind not picking, he didn't really have an eye for style or fashion anyway. Besides, he knew that any would look good on her to him. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for to finish up in the dressing room.

"Okay!" His ears sprang up, hearing her call his name. "Just tell me if it is too short."

He snickered as he looked up from his phone, preparing a sly joke for a reply. "If it is too short I won't mi-"

She was one step out of the door, and his jaw laid open. Judy had chosen a pink dress with a white floral pattern near the base. It sat just above her knees with a couple of straps over the shoulders. It was a simple dress, but it looked wonderful on her.

"Is it too short? Maybe I should wear some shorts underneath it; I don't want there to be a breeze. What do you think Nick? ...Nick?"

She looked up to see him taking multiple pictures. Her cheeks turned the same shade of pink as her nose. "Nick! Stop! No more pictures!"

Nick laughed putting his phone in his pocket. "Okay, well come out, let me see you better." He said grabbing her paws brushing his thumb over her knuckles trying to get her to relax her grip. Judy's gaze remained at her feet until Nick lifted her head up by the chin with his paw. "You look great, Judy." She glanced up at Nick, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks. Is it too short? Be honest."

"Eh." He shrugged. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable, I'll still think you look great. I think this dress is a winner!" Nick froze when Judy landed a firm kiss on his cheek. She had to be on her tiptoes to reach him.

They left the store heading for the train station. He looked at Judy with a smirk as they boarded. "So do you rabbits still live in holes, I've forgotten?" Judy chuckled. He smiled as they moved to the top seats. "Well, next stop: Bunnyburrow."

It was about ten minutes until they reached the city of bunnies. Nick was glad they took the train to skip the mid-day traffic. "So, Carrots. Tell me more about your family."

"Well..." She sat up, taking in a deep breath. "I had 275 brothers and sisters when I was a kid. I've recently had 294 brothers and sisters, but now it's 300 since my mom just gave birth to a six kitten litter a couple of months ago." Blood drained out of Nick's face, he dreaded meeting all 300 of them. "I'm a member of the fifth litter, my mom says. I'm an aunt of 150 bunnies altogether from my older brothers and sisters. I am also a great aunt for about 100 of them. I have over 500 cousins and 300 aunts and uncles just on my mom's side!"

Nick shuddered at the thought of the amount. "Why so many? How can you keep track of everyone? Doesn't that drive you crazy?" Nick's knuckles turned white from how tight he was holding onto the bar.

She tilted her head as he looked at him. "Why would it? Their family. Don't you have any brothers or sisters?" Nick's cringe went to a blank stare to the floor, and then off into the distance. He fell silent, lost in memory. Judy regretted asking.

"I-I don't wanna talk about my family right now..." He said watching the scenery go by.

"O-okay, no problem." Judy felt bad asking. Whenever Nick goes silent like that, she knows that it is something bad that happened to him. She began to lose her balance as the train shifted, forcing her to grab hold of the pole.

"Well, we're here." Nick said snapping back to reality as the train pulled into the station. They both leaped off the train and took a little walk down the dirt road to the Hopps family farmhouse. Judy was so happy, but Nick's ears drooped. Seeing hundreds of family vans parked along the side of the road.

Out of one of the vans comes out 25 bunnies along with their parents. Judy gasped loudly at the sight of the father bunny: her older brother, Johnny.

"Hi Johnny! Hi Marsha! Hey kids!" They all turned and said hi. The kids' smiled were lost at the sight of Nick, who smiled politely and waved at them. They all turned and ran. Nick frowned, and so did Judy placing her hand over her heart. She knew bunnies and foxes didn't always get along, but that was no reason for them to just give him the cold shoulder.

She looked up at Nick. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll like you. In fact, by the end of the day I'm sure everyone will love you."

Nick sighed. "I highly doubt that." Judy's ears drooped. "Maybe I should go, this was a mistake." Judy's ears then sprung right back up as she spoke.

"No!" She yelled in a concerned tone, as she covered her mouth realizing she said it much louder than she meant to.

She then tried to play it off. Nick's eyebrow cocked, she was hiding something from him, there was another reason she wanted him to go; but she was not telling him.

"Judy, you know your poker face doesn't work with me. You're hiding something. Why am I actually here with you?"

Judy gave up, she couldn't hide it. "Okay...the real reason I wanted you to come is because... my ex-mate is going to be here too."

His eyes widened. An ex-mate?

"He's a family friend, so he was invited too." Judy rubbed her temple stretching her face; the very thought of him gave her a headache. "See, when I went out earlier today, he called me."

His ears perked. "What did he say?" Nick wasn't jealous, that wasn't like him. He just wanted to know.

"Well he called me asking me to come back and be his mate. He told me he was sorry for all his-" Judy paused, she started to get angry as she spoke of him. "-Lies! I told him I moved on and that you were my mate, but like the bunny he is, he didn't believe me. That stupid jerk!"

Judy's body tensed up. Nick put his paws on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Judy exhaled. "So now you know... are you mad at me?"

Judy looked up at Nick who responded with a blank face, "We should make out in front of him." followed by his smirk.

Judy's face reddened at the idea. "Nick! No, we can't do that!" Judy said, but she chuckled at the thought of the look on her ex's face.

She then came in close wrapping her arms around his waist. "Nick, can I tell you something?"

He glanced down at her. "What is it?"

"I'm happy-"

"You're always happy, Carrots."

"-No. I mean I'm happy that I found you. I'm happy that I'm with you, someone who actually cares about me and not themselves."

Nick lifted her head. "Me too. You know I'll always be there for you, right?" Judy thought of that phrase he said that one day, and without thinking it escaped her lips.

"Until the end?"

Nick laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Until the end."

They walked up to the farm, paw-in-paw; neither one of them letting go.


	4. Chapter 3: A Flame Long Since Burned

Chapter 3: A Flame Long Since Burned

Nick and Judy made their way through the crowds of bunnies, Judy saying hi to everyone she knows. Nick stood significantly taller than everyone else, and with each hello would be followed by eyes staring at him; him with her. They all must have seen the news this morning about them. He wondered if Judy noticed the glares of judgement too. She spots two bunnies of interest, setting up tables.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Judy said.

Nick noticed Stu carrying six babies: three balanced on each arm. He was too preoccupied with the crying babies to notice Judy's calls. Bonnie's ears perked at the sight of her daughter.

"Judy! You made it, we thought you weren't going to make it what with all that happened on the news this morning."

Nick's question was answered. "Stu, come say hi to your daughter." Bonnie said.

Stu struggled with the crying babies as they thrashed around in his arms. "Which one?!" He was at this point juggling babies, trying to calm them all down.

Judy chuckled. "Are these my little brothers and sisters?" She asked taking a baby from her father, who was more than relieved to loan one out for care.

"Hey there, Jude-bug. How you doin?"

Judy cradled her crying sister, shushing her, and easily calming her down. The baby fell fast asleep. Nick looked in amazement at how fast she was able to calm her down. Bonnie swooped in and took two of her babies from her husband.

"Oh, Stu. I thought you would have gotten the hang of it after 28 litters... Nick, could you be a dear and hold Patricia for me?"

Before Nick could protest the baby bunny was placed in his arms. He cringed and stiffened to the sound of her cries.

Judy laughed at his inexperience. "Oh, Nick. It's just a baby."

"Easy for you to say! Here, maybe you should take her."

"She's just sleepy, just rock her like this." Nick watched Judy and repeated her actions. He thought he was doing it wrong as the kit continued to cry. Pretty soon, Nick got the baby to calm down, as she looked at him with curious brown eyes.

"There. See? Even a little pup like you can do it." Judy joked.

Nick grinned as baby Patricia drifted off to sleep. He gently wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, I guess I can."

Bonnie put a paw on her daughter's shoulder. "Judy always had a gift with the kids, I'm sure you'll make a fine mother some day."

Judy grinned. "Aww, thanks mom."

"That's what I always told her. Right, my sweet cottontail?"

Judy's face went from shock to a cringe at the sound of the familiar voice. Nick's brow rose to the sound of it too; the voice was cocky, greedy, and full of itself. Judy took a deep breath, putting on a fake smile as she turned to see a rather tall hare in a pin-striped suit approach them. Nick was not impressed, and Judy wanted to punch him in the face. Nick already did not like him, especially when he had the nerve to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Miss me, Judy?"

"Hello Billy." Judy said taking his paw off her waist.

Bonnie took the baby away from Judy's arms and did the same with Nick to go put them in their cribs. Judy went to Nick's side.

"It's nice to see you again. This is my mate, Nick Wilde." She wrapped her paws around his tie. He knew exactly what she was doing; asserting ownership. He was perfectly fine with being called her property.

Billy stared at Nick before shrugging. "Hmph, he doesn't look like much." He snorted haughtily.

Nick replied by putting his fist up to his lips. "Your mom." He said through a series of fake coughs.

Judy put her paw over her mouth to cover her smile and to stop herself from laughing. Billy on the contrary was not laughing anymore.

"What was that?" He asked.

Nick looked back at him and cleared his throat. "Hmm? Oh nothing, Peter Cottontail. I just thought I heard your daddy calling you. You should hop over there before he takes your allowance."

"Excuse me? But I own my own carrot business, and I have become very successful." He replied, his pride shining through as he grabbed his coat and stuck his nose to the sky.

"Wow, impressive. Successful carrot business in a town of bunnies. I would be too selling pawpsicles in Sahara Square."

Billy snickered out loud making Judy's ears straighten. "A fox being successful? Ha! I could never imagine it." Nick's glare intensified, as did Billy's.

Judy intervened before the argument could go any further. "You know I hate when you judge books by their covers, Billy. It looks like you haven't changed one bit since I left."

Bonnie came back and interrupted the conversation. "Oh hello there, Billy. Judy, the babies are down for their naps. Feel free to have some food and play some of the games with Nick. The race will be starting soon. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Judy smiled. "Yeah, that does. Come on Nick." She said grabbing him by the paw. Nick looked back to see Billy scoff at them, and walked away.

As they walked, Judy's grip on Nick's paw grew tighter. She was obviously mad, but at the same time, feeling down. Nick came to a halt, causing Judy to let go. "Do you want to talk?" He asked, he didn't like seeing her like this. It was not her.

Judy let out a sigh as she softly spoke. "I don't know what happened to him. I'll admit I did have a crush on him once, and when we became a couple..." She paused, Nick could hear the anguish of past memories in her voice. Something he gave up a long time ago. "I thought we were perfect. It wasn't until I left for the academy that I realised my mistake."

Judy sat down in the field. Nick joined her leaning his head on hers. "What happened?"

"I told him about my dreams of becoming an officer. I expected him to support me, but he told me that I couldn't do it. That I couldn't even pass. At that moment, he wasn't the same rabbit I fell in love with anymore. So I dumped him."

His ears drooped back, Nick never knew he never knew so little about her and her past. Judy's tone lightened up as she continued. "Well, I'm glad I did, otherwise I would have never seen how selfish he was. I may have even had a few litters with him."

"Ugh. You would have had sixty bunnies that look exactly like him? I think I'm going to be sick." Nick said sarcastically as he fake gagged.

Judy chuckled. "It wouldn't be sixty. Well I'm just glad I'm with someone who truly believes in me."

Nick suddenly pulled her close to him, his arms wrapped gently yet firm around her waist. "You'd better believe it, Carrots." He said as he nuzzled his snout in her cheek, making her snort in laughter. Nick cackled along with her. He loved her laugh, he loved making her laugh; he loved everything about her.

"Yeah, but I would like to have kids someday." She looked up to see Nick wide eyed. She immediately regretted saying it. "O-oh gosh, Nick. I-I didn't mean...I..you, uh...I just..."

Judy couldn't form the right sentence to say, but she didn't need to as Nick replied.

"Me too."

They looked at each other. Smiles ran across their faces.

"B-but not for a while I mean. Hehe." Judy held his paw and leaned her head on his shoulder,

"Yeah." she said with a smile.

The race was simple. Nick looked ahead to see three obstacles they would have to overcome after the 50 yard dash: a log jump, wall climb, and a tire run. He looked at his competitors: most were little kids, so he knew they wouldn't be any trouble. However, there were some older and more athletic bunnies he had some worry for. Even Judy would be a hassle to beat. The only reason he decided to compete was when he heard of the mystery prize for the winner. If Judy wanted it, Nick knew it had to be good if she wanted it. Nick sighed at the sound of familiar annoying laughter, as he and Judy turned to see Billy competing next to them. Nick's eyebrow rose and Judy scoffed at the sight of him now shirtless. He was rather buff for a hare, and some of Judy's younger sisters were giggling. She didn't even blush, the only thing Judy did was try her best to pretend he didn't exist.

Billy snickered at Nick. "Why are you competing, foxboy?"

"For the same reason everyone else is. I'm getting that prize. Oh, and you really need to work on your nicknames Billy goat." Nick said giving him his smirk, which Billy did not like.

"You won't even make it over the log."

Nick turned towards him. "My my, are you waging a bet Mr. Business Bunny?"

Billy leaned in close, Nick was forced to look into his pretty boy blue eyes. "You win, I'll leave Judy be. You lose, she's mine."

Nick thought about it, then said with confidence. "Deal."

At the sound of the whistle, Nick had almost regretted betting with Billy as he was already in the lead. Judy was in second while Nick was actually in third place. The grass was still wet from last night's rainstorm, making the possibility of slipping very real. He easily jumps over the log, as does Judy. Nick filled with dread seeing that Billy was already halfway up the wall. He jumped as high as he could and slammed into the wall; but slammed a bit too hard. He felt the wind get knocked out of him. Judy turned back in worry.

"Go go go! Keep going, Carrots!" He said with encouragement, shooing her away.

Judy jumped off the other side of the wall and caught up to Billy while Nick made his way over the wall too. It seemed as though Billy was going to win, until he tripped unexpectedly and got his leg wedged in between the tires. Nick smiled as he sped up. He gave Billy a smirk and a swaggered tail across his face. Billy cursed under his breath. Judy jumped with cheer as she crossed the finish line.

"I won! I won!" She exclaimed.

'I won too...' Nick thought, even though he would have won anyway. A middle aged bunny, possibly one of Judy's uncles, approached them.

"Congratulations, Judy. You just won a brand new tablet!" She gave out a very toothy smile as Nick congratulated her. "And for second place, a 200 dollar gift card!"

Nick smiled at his prize. "Hey Carrots. Now we can replace that old DVD player."

"Gee Nick, that sounds gr-" their conversation was interrupted by a fuming Billy.

"You got lucky, ya pelt!" Nick's eyes narrowed, and Judy let out a gasp before her face filled with anger.

"How dare you talk to him like that! You're nothing but a sore loser! Come on Nick. Let's get away from here."

She grabbed his paw guiding him to the forest by her house. Anywhere else was better than where they were, but Billy was persistent and followed.

"You can't be serious, Judy. You can't expect me to believe you are actually mates with this fox."

Judy's nose twitched, Nick stepped back knowing that she was about ready to scream at that hare. Nick realised that a crowd had begun to form around them.

"I am mates with him! We've been mates for three years Billy! And unlike you, he cares about me, about my dreams. All you cared about is having me as your little housewife! He's better than you." Billy begun raising his voice, Nick was about sick of him.

"He's a fox! Do you really think he can give you everything!?" Judy threw her new tablet into the grass. She stabbed her finger into his chest as she spoke.

"I don't need everything you spoiled little rich boy! He has given me all I need: compassion, attention, hope and most importantly, love Billy. Real love. Nick has given me everything that you could never give me!"

"He can't give you children! Can he!?"

Judy fell deathly silent. Gasps and whispers could be heard from her family that surrounded the three of them. Her ears drooped, as she took a step back, he took a step forward. Nick's ears drooped at the sight of her melancholy. Judy could hardly speak; she was heartbroken by him, again.

"...I-I...y-you-" Billy stepped up again. She was close to being completely broken down in defeat.

"Can he, Judy?!" Judy turned her head as tears began to stream from her eyes. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to hold back hiccups. Nick's sadness became merciless anger for Billy. That was the breaking point.

He let out a vicious growl as he punched Billy right in the jaw, making him fall to the ground in a daze. Everyone was shocked, especially Judy. "You've got some nerve you stupid rabbit!" Billy tried to stand but was punched in the same spot. "Say it again! Come on, Easter Bunny. I dare you to say it again!"

Judy yelled for Nick to stop, trying to pull him away by his shirt. He looked back, which gave Billy enough time to grab his pair of brass knuckles from his pockets. Nick was then punched hard to the side, knocking him off and making Judy stumble back. The two of them collided in a full on fist fight. Judy's uncles and older brothers intervened to separate the two. Billy came out with a bruised jaw, bloody nose, and some scratches, while Nick emerged with a black eye, cut lip, and a very hurt and bruised side. They were still fuming.

"Come on rabbit! You're gonna be wearing a gold bucktooth when I knock yours out!"

"Try it, fox!" Billy was escorted back to the farm while Judy took Nick into the woods so they could be alone.

They sat underneath the treehouse she used to play in with her brothers. "Are you crazy? Do you want to get fired, or worse arrested?"

Nick looked down at her. "What I did? What about what that pompous rich boy said to you? Nobody says that to you, not you, not ever!"

Judy's eyes glossed over. "He was right Nick."

Nick fell silent, his ears folded down. Her words were broken between her growing sobs.

"I've always wanted kittens... I always wanted to have children of my own, and Billy knew that... But...while I'm...with you...we...we..." Judy's eyes streamed off into tears.

This time, sounding sadder than Nick had ever heard her before. She felt Nick put his paws around her in a very light hug, something he didn't really tend to do. His head hung over her shoulder.

"...Judy..." As Judy listened through her hiccuped cries, she felt something hit her ear. Something wet. Were those...tears?

"You think you're the only one?" He began to talk louder to try and mask the sound of pained sadness in his voice. "I know! I know we can't have kids! We can never! I can't give you that life and I'm sorry!" He repeated those last two words until he too was broken down in tears.

There were only two times Judy has ever seen something get to Nick. The first was Billy...the second was right then and there...

They held each other close as their sadness subsided. Only ten minutes had passed by, yet it seemed like hours. Their pain was now gone with their tears, and they began walking back. They still held each other close. Judy holding onto his his shoulder, Nick holding her waist. Judy stopped causing him too as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I was just thinking about us you know, not having kids and all. And I was thinking that if we do decide to, you know, start a family, w-we could always adopt."

Nick blinked. How could he not think of that. He smiled. "Yeah, m-maybe we could have pups and kittens."

Judy gasped. "Oh, Nick. That sounds perfect. Yeah, a little litter mix of foxes and bunnies. Oh how great would that be?"

Nick smirked. "Woah woah hold your horses there, Carrots. Before we start a family, you know way in the future, I'd have to marry you first."

"Yeah. That's true." As she walked ahead humming happily, Nick came to a stop. His ears perked as he watched her skip down the path back to the farm. His eyes widened with sudden realization. He whispered to himself, with an ever growing feeling of warmth in his heart.

"First I'd have to marry you..."

Shaking himself from his thought, he caught back up with the bunny, still smiling wide. As Judy and Nick walk back they see her uncle's and brothers talking to their parents. They also see a massive crowd of bunnies near them. Stu notices the two coming back, and more importantly, he sees Nick's condition. He approaches them.

"So, you really did pick a fight with him huh?"

Nick spoke quickly. "Mr. Hopps, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, but what he said to Judy was-"

"Absolutely unacceptable." Stu interrupted. "I agree, and you were willing to ruin your reputation as a cop for the respect of my daughter."

Stu walked up to Nick. He expected him to punch him in the nose, but instead placed a paw on his shoulder. "After what you did for Judy, you are always welcome here Nick. Consider yourself welcomed in as a member of the Hopps family."

Judy looked up at him. A smile grew on his cheeks as he extended his arm out for a pawshake. Stu obliged.

"Thank you, Mr. Hopps."

"Nick, please. Just call me Stu." He gave a heartwarming smile back.

Bonnie and Stu noticed Billy come up to them through the crowd; he was now fully dressed again. He had an ice pack pressed against his swollen cheek. Judy's uncles walked him up to them because her brothers and sisters were ready to tear him apart for what he said to her. They all gave him pouts and glares as he walked by.

Billy glares at Nick and Judy as he walks past them, and they glare right back. Trying to play the role of good animal, he straightens his tie and puts on a polite grin.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ho-"

That's all he could say before Bonnie slapped him across the face with a firm paw. The force of the paw made him take a few steps back.

"How dare you say what you said to my Judy!" Bonnie yelled, which was something she normally never did.

Stu thumped his foot and had his paws on his overalls. "Billy Stride, what you have done today was unacceptable, and it will not be tolerated here. You are no longer welcome on this land."

Billy's eyes widened in shock. He then turned to anger, trying to have guilt on his side.

"After all I've done for this place? All because your daughter has gone crazy? All because I also tried to talk some sense into her from being a cop? All because I was beat up because her 'boyfriend' is jealous of me? All because your daughter has become a whore that dates animals outside of her kind!?"

Everyone was ready to rip him to shreds when Judy told Nick she had an idea, then she spoke aloud.

"If dating foxes makes me a whore, Billy..." he turned to her. Nick didn't really know what that sly bunny was planning. She had her phone's camera ready and told him to do the same. "Then I'm afraid you're right...I am a whore. But you know what? I love it too much to change. Kids close your eyes!"

Every little bunny did as they were told, using their paws or folding down their ears to blind themselves. They did not know what to expect, and neither did Nick.

Just as she finished her sentence, and double-checking to make sure every kittens' eyes were closed, she grabbed Nick by the shirt, pulled him close, and proceeded to firmly kiss him. His eyes widened, and Billly's jaw dropped to the floor. Looks like Nick was in for that make out session he requested when they first arrived. Nick closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss a bit more. Judy began snapping several pictures of Billy. His shell shocked face was priceless.

Bonnie, Stu, and her brothers and sisters knew exactly what she was doing. Judy was giving Billy a lesson of what happens when you mess with or hurt a Hopps sibling. Sheer and utter embarrassment. A tradition that begun with the first litter and has continued on for generations. This was their method of standing up for and protecting each other. They laughed at Billy. They ridiculed him.

Nick and Judy separated, she looked through the pictures and chuckled. "Well, I think I just found my new screensaver. Ooh, Nick, can you show this me how to post this on FurBook?"

She said giving him a smirk. "You bet I can Carrots, but first..."

He swooped her down in a tango dip, holding her by her waist as he continued their session. He looked up at Billy, giving him a smirk, followed by an eyebrow bump. Billy turned furious. He ran at them looking to punch Nick again, but was stopped by her brothers. It took four of her older brothers to secure him, and the rest of them were standing ready to help. Judy looks up again.

"Who's jealous now, sweetheart?" She gave him a wink.

"I won't have it Judy! Did you know that at the race he bet to give you up to me if he lost!?" Judy's eyes widened, only this time she was bluffing.

"Pfft please. I've known him for three years, he makes bets all the time, and I let him. Do you know why?" She leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. She whispered to him. "Because he never, loses a bet. And even if he did lose, he would never give me up like something to buy, and I would never go with you. Do you know why Billy? Because he's not like you."

Billy was at a loss for words. He stopped struggling. "Move on, Billy. I did a long time ago."

Stu walked up to them. "And speaking of move on. Boys, get this rotten carrot off of my farm." Judy's brothers happily complied, marching him all the way to his car. Billy was finally out of Judy's life for good. And good riddance.

"Bye bye bunny." Judy says with a smile and a polite wave.

They still had the rest of the day to spend with their family; Nick's new family. He played football with the boys. She told stories to the girls. Nick was asked to take the seat of honor next to Stu, and he happily agreed. He was also, granted Stu was still a bit unsure of it because of Judy, offered to stay the night. Before they went to bed, Bonnie and Stu had a little conversation with Nick and Judy. They all knew what it was about. Stu scratched at his neck and adjusted his hat before giving Nick a small box. Judy grabbed at her ears in embarrassment, praying it was not what she thought it was; but it was. A box of fox condoms. An awkward silence filled the air before everyone spun around on their heels and headed to their rooms.

Nick had no choice but to sleep on the floor. Judy's old bed was still big enough for her to sleep on, it was much too small for him. He didn't mind though. It was not the first time he had nothing but a pillow and the warmth of his body to sleep. Nick stared at the ceiling. He then pulled out his phone to check his savings account. He did not trust banks or credit cards when he was a con-artist, but he had to open an account when he joined the ZPD. He had saved almost a million dollars; he was much better at saving his money now. That was more than enough. He transferred a whopping forty five thousand over before turning off his phone. The bank was gonna go crazy at him. He closed his eyes.

"At the dance..." He thought to himself.

Nick's mother used to tell him that there are four most important days in your life: the day you ask your mate to marry you, your wedding day, the day your mate tells you she's pregnant, and the day your child is born. He thought very deeply to himself as he drifted into sleep... One week. Nick had only one week... to prepare for the first most important day of his life.


	5. Chapter 4: Blessing From A Bunny-In-Law

Chapter 4: Blessing From a Bunny-In-Law

5:30 am. Nick woke up early that morning. It was a perfect opportunity for him because they were on their final day off and Judy was still asleep. She would not have any idea what he was planning to do, and he wanted to keep it that way. No mammal would want their mate to know that they were planning to propose to them, even if it meant being a bit sly. The fox told himself that this would be his final hustle; the only one that truly mattered. When Nick first started hustling, he would always try to have five steps for success. Take for instance; the pawpsicle hustle. 1: Get the jumbo pop. 2: manufacture the pawpsicles (melt and refreeze). 3: Sell em' out. 4. Turn in the red wood. 5: Money, money, money. Of course he never thought he'd add slowly fall in love with a bunny cop to that list. Nick wrote down his five steps in his mind:

Step 1: Tell the guys at ZPD so they know.

Step 2: Get the ring.

Step 3: Find the right song to sing.

Step 4: Get the tuxedo from Mr. Big.

and Step 5, the one that meant the most: Get Father's Blessing.

As he turned the handle, Nick's ear motioned behind him to the sound of a young voice.

"Mr. Wilde, are you leaving now?" He turned around to see seven little bunnies. He smiled.

"Early risers, huh? No kids, I'm not leaving, I just... have to go back to Zootopia real quick to get a special surprise for all of you later today." Nick thought as he spoke; he had to come up with an excuse. He had a freezer full of pawpsicles back at the old apartment that he could bring over. He had to give the landlord the key anyway. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Nick said and all the bunnies nodded heading to the TV room. Whenever someone in the house woke up they would go watch TV until everyone else was up. With that said, he hopped on the train. As early as it was, it meant it would only take about ten minutes to reach Zootopia.

Begin hustle. Step 1: Tell the guys at ZPD so they know.

5:50 am. Nick walked into the police department, Clawhauser looked up to see the fox walking up to the desk.

"Nick?" He said through a mouthful of donuts. "What are you doing here? You know the Chief will get mad at you for coming in."

Nick smirked. "I know Spots, but I have to tell everyone something." Nick got onto the desk and grabbed him by the collar.

"And it is unbelievably important that you do not tell Judy anything I say. This could change the rest of my life, capiche?" Clawhauser swallowed before nodding.

They walked into the bull pen. The officers in the room looked towards them, Bogo glared at him. "Wilde!? What are you doing here? I told you to take the weekend off!"

He was extra surprised to see him and not Judy. "Yes, I know, sir. However, I have something much more important than one day off. I need you guys to keep this a secret. If this goes wrong, my life will never be the same. For me or Judy." All the mammals were perplexed.

"What are you talking about Wilde?" Bogo asked taking off his glasses. Nick stood in the front center of the room. He took a deep breath.

"At the end of the night at the dance... I'm gonna ask Judy to marry me."

The room went silent. Shock filled everyone's face, even Bogo's. He then gave out a chuckle, before bursting into complete laughter. Bogo gave him a happy slap on the back, which to Nick felt like being hit with a plank of wood.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts, fox. Good for you, Nick!"

Everyone cheered for him. Nick sighed in relief; he now knew he had the support of his fellow officers. Now he just needed four more things: his suit for the dance, the perfect ring, the song, and the one he was most nervous of, her father's blessing.

"So, Chief. I'm gonna need a day or two to get everything ready. You think you can make something up to separate us again?"

Bogo winked. "Consider it done."

Nick smiled. "Well be sure to play it off well, all of you. This conversation never happened." He winked. "Now if you'll excuse me... I have some things I need to attend to."

Step 1: Tell the guys at ZPD so they know: Check.

Saying his goodbyes, Nick hustled to the apartment to get the pawpsicles from the freezer. When he kneeled down to get them, something shone into his eye. The source of light came from the desk; it was Judy's IPaw. Thank goodness he came back to the apartment. Curious, he put in the headphones and turned it on. The volume was very low: he forgot Judy had excellent hearing and only needs it at three or four. He turned it up and looked at the playlists. He found the favorites tab. Inside were two bands: Gazelle and Coldpaw.

He clicked on Coldpaw and scrolled through the songs. They could be ranked from one to five stars. He looked through the songs: 'Magic', 'Yellow', 'Fix You'...but there was only one song that had five stars. 'Always in my Head'; Judy's current favorite song. He pressed play. It was...beautiful. He swayed to the song, spinning all around the room. The lyrics, the instrumental, everything fit how he sees that perfect little bunny.

Nick could remember the lyrics very easily, replaying the song and singing along. Nick smiled. 'This is it.' He thought, he knew he had to sing this song to her.

While it rarely happened, there were those days where the hustle plan would be done out of order. This was going to be one of those times.

Step 3: Find the right song to sing: Check.

Almost forgetting why he came, he opened the freezer, and pulled out the pawpsicles. He began to count: 1...2...7...20...51...75. That wasn't nearly enough to share with all the kids. Guess it had to be first come first serve for the kids. He looked at his phone. 6:15 am. No calls or texts from Judy, so she still had to be asleep. He still had some time.

Step 2: Get the ring.

He strolled over to the best jewelry store in Savannah Central. He looked through the cases. Every diamond was massive and on three to sometimes four shanks. Princess cut, emerald cut, marquise cut, the list went on... Nothing that Judy would like; she liked more low key, more basic things. Ironic for a bunny to be low key he thought. Then he sees it. A brilliant cut diamond ring on a single shank, with just a few smaller diamonds encrusted in the shoulders. The ring twinkled like stars in his eyes; it was calling to him. It was a match made in heaven. Knowing there was no better choice, Nick calls the clerk over.

Step 2: Get the ring: Check.

He walked out of the store with a twenty five thousand dollar ring in a tiny black velvet box. He only needed two things done now: the suit and the blessing from her dad. He felt his phone vibrate. Nick turned it on and gasped. 6:45 am, and he got a text from Judy:

 _"Hey, where'd you go?"_

Nick swallowed as he slowly typed:

 _"Just went back to give the key to Mrs. Taco Shell. I also got some pawpsicles for the kids. Don't tell them, it's a surprise ;)"_

A few moments later, he got a reply:

 _"You really shouldn't spoil them with sweets, but okay. Hurry back you sneaky fox (kissy face emoji)"_

Nick smiled:

 _"See you soon (carrot emoji) s."_

He breathed out, it sounded like she wasn't suspicious of anything. Thank, god. Nick hurried to the train with his cooler, and headed back to Bunnyburrow. Nick decided to listen to more of her Coldpaw songs; even though he would normally prefer jazz or classical music, he couldn't deny that he liked Coldpaw now.

Judy met with Nick at the train station. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a friendly punch to the side for not telling her he was heading to town. That proved to be a bad idea as Nick yelped in pain. His side was still badly bruised from that scrap with Billy yesterday. Judy frantically apologized, but he simply shrugged it off as they went to the house for breakfast. Nick was able to hide the cooler where none of the bunnies would go snooping as he sat down next to Judy and Stu. Some of Judy's brothers and sisters were helping Bonnie in the kitchen. Breakfast for a regular day was hard enough, but with the entire family, it was impossible without help. Some bunnies even just went to get drive thru for their families to spare their mother of so much work. Nick sat uneasy next to Stu as he read the newspaper. How would he ask him for his blessing? He would have to come back when Judy and him weren't together; obviously. He needed a distraction to keep her as far away from him as possible; for just an hour or so.

Nick thought, she still needed a dress for the dance, but she would pick one too quickly. He needed someone to be with her to keep her deciding. He scratched at his head, who is the only animal that she looks up to for fashion ideas? Nick mentally snapped his fingers...Fru Fru. Bingo, that was perfect. Judy loved hanging out with that little shrew, and he could get help with his suit from Mr. Big. All he had to do was call him up and tell him what he was planning. Ever since he met Judy and Nick joined the ZPD, Mr. Big has come to like Nick more. If Fru Fru could go shopping with Judy on her break, that would hopefully give Nick enough time to come back to the farm to talk to her parents.

It was about eleven in the afternoon, and Nick brought out the special surprise for the kids.

"Get your pawpsicles right here! Now only one dollar!"

Only about a hundred of the bunnies seemed interested; way better than three hundred more. The pawpsicles were gone as fast as he brought them out, and they were also gone as fast as they were sold.

"More please!" Said the sugar-hyped bunnies.

Nick tried to tell them he had no more, but the kids soon surrounded him and buried him in a lake of bunny ears. Nick extended his arm out to Judy asking for help, but she just laughed.

"I told you. You shouldn't spoil them with sweets." Judy helped him up.

"Well, I think it's about time for us to head back. We still have to unpack the boxes at the apartment." Judy said with a sigh.

Nick nodded bringing her into a hug. So they went to the station, as did everyone else. The said their goodbyes as they boarded the train; back to Zootopia they went.

They received their new apartment key from Bogo's sister. Nick and Judy went to their new apartment door. The room was much bigger than the last one. As soon as Nick and Judy walked in, they stopped. The room should have just had their boxes, but it also had brand new furniture such as a beige velvet couch, dressers, a bed big enough for the two of them, and a flat screen TV. There was a note on the kitchen counter. Judy read it aloud:

To Nick and Judy,

The citizens of Zootopia have received the news that you two were evicted from your old apartment. They started a fundraiser to see you on your way to finding a new apartment; it raised almost ten thousand dollars in less than two hours! Seeing as you two don't have anything other than what's in those boxes, we went ahead and used that money to buy you some new furniture and other household objects. You have plates and silverware, the fridge is fully stocked, and your internet has been set up. Enjoy your new place. Don't make my sister regret it; that means you Wilde!

Signed,

Chief Bogo

They looked at each other and smiled. "Those guys really outdid themselves for us this time." said Judy.

Nick smiled, Judy squeaked and giggled as he picked her up. "Yep, it looks like things are looking up."

She stroked his cheek as they rested their foreheads on each other. She laid a kiss on his forehead. Nick looked at her, with a warm smile as they stood in the sunlight pouring in from the large windows that looked down over Savannah Central. He thought of the box in his pocket. Six days...six days... His mind came back to reality as he put her down.

"Shall we start unpacking?"

Tomorrow was another day, and Nick and Judy woke up to start the new week on the force. Hustles never took more than a day for that fox, but this one would be more than worth the time. 3 steps down, 2 to go.

They were finally back on duty. Judy remembered that her usual shirt and vest still had cake on it, and smelled of sweat, alcohol and vomit from her birthday. Not to mention that her pants still smelled of urine after her terrible nightmares, which had now subsided. It was a little embarrassing, but Nick was compassionate and understanding, so she put on her dark blue shirt and black tie. She would have to do the laundry when she could. Judy straightened Nick's tie, and he gave her a little kissy peck on the forehead before they headed out.

Nick felt a little worried as they walked into the station. To be more precise, he was worried Clawhauser might slip and ruin Nick's plan. That cheetah was an unpredictable live wire with, quite frankly, a terrible poker face. To his surprise, he kept his cool around them, acting like his usual giddy self. They made their way to the pen for role call. Everyone kept their heads around them. At least Nick didn't have to worry about his little secret getting out. To Nick's luck, a few things came up last night that made for the perfect excuse. The officers showed up earlier and were already debunked on the situations. Chief Bogo entered the room his usual way; telling everyone to sit down and shut up.

"Alright, assignments: we have reports of three wolves who robbed some stores last night. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. They were last seen somewhere in Sahara Square. We need our best trackers to find them. Officers Delgatto, Snarloff, Wilde."

Two wolves and a fox. They all stood. Nick was actually confused. He did not know what was going on; why was he on an assignment like this? Bogo said he'd give him the time to get what he needed done. Nick kept a cool head though. They walked up, Nick took the files, and they left the room.

As soon as they were in the cruiser garage, Officer Delgatto took the files from him. "Don't worry Nick. This came up last night and Bogo saw it as a good distraction. You go get what you need to get done, we can handle this."

Nick smirked, he knew Buffalo Butt was up to something. Nick got into the cruiser and made his way to Tundratown. Judy was wondering why she was not going on the case with him. She was just as good of a tracker as him, if not better. Bogo spoke again.

"Second, a gang of possums have been vandalizing property in the Rainforest District. We'll send our fastest to shut them down. Officers Hopps, Grizzoli, Fangmeier."

A bunny, a tiger, and a lion. Guess her question was answered. She grabbed the files and they made their way out. The Rainforest District and Tundratown were on complete opposite sides of Zootopia, so this definitely worked out in Nick's favor. He turned on his lights and headed for Mr. Big's manor.

Step 4: Get the Tuxedo from Mr. Big.

Nick was let in through the gates and found his way inside. The giant polar bear walked up to him, and held out his paw which held the tiny shrew in his golden chair. Nick laid a tiny kiss upon his paw.

"Nickie...how many times are you gonna come here uninvited?" He asked.

"I need your help, sir. I need a tuxedo."

Mr. Big raised his brow. "You really expect me...to just buy you a tuxedo...Why do you need it?"

Nick leaned up. "It's for a dance, and that reminds me. Is Fru Fru here? I need to tell you both something."

Just as he asked, a tiny voice could be heard. "Daddy!" Fru Fru came walking up.

"Ah, perfect." Nick looked at his phone. Only half an hour had passed and Judy had already caught the possums, and the other officers took them down to the station. She texted him:

 _"Hey. I just finished up, if u want to once you're done we could stop for some snow cones :P"_

Nick swallowed as he turned back to them. "Okay I'm really riding the ropes here you two. Sir, the more important reason I need a tuxedo is because Saturday... is the first most important day of my life."

Mr. Big let out a grin. He knew what Nick meant. "Hehe, good for you Nickie... And, whose hand are you asking for in marriage?"

Fru Fru looked up at him with a smile. "I'm asking Judy." She let out a scream of joy as he let out a smile, followed by a chuckle.

"Hmmm...alright, my boy...I'll help you get a suit. It's on me." He said with a snap of his finger. Nick smiled as a couple of bears took precise measurements with tape.

Step 4: Get the Tuxedo from Mr. Big: check.

"Thanks Mr. Big. Now for the other reason I came. Fru Fru, I need to keep Judy distracted. She's on her break and she still needs to get a dress for the dance. Do you think you can do that for me?" asked Nick.

Fru Fru waved her paw. "No problem, Hun."

She grabbed her phone out and began texting her.

"I'll gladly pay for that, too." Mr. Big said with a smile.

Looks like his plan was still going smoothly. As soon as she got a reply, Fru Fru was escorted by a polar bear to rendezvous with Judy in town. Nick also sent a message to Judy, just for good measure. On Judy's side of town, the tigers drove the weasels down to the station and she went on her break. She texted Nick, and did not get a reply from him, but from Fru Fru:

 _"Hey Judy! Daddy told me about the dance! What you gonna wear?"_

Judy thought about it. She didn't have a dress fancy enough for the dance yet. So she replied:

 _"Idk. I don't have anything."_

 _"Let's go shopping then! I'm in Little Rodentia, and my daddy says he's willing to pay for any dress you choose! As a gift to congratulate your accomplishments."_

Judy thought about it, she wanted to see her friend again, but she also wanted to see Nick. Before she could reply to Fru Fru, she got a text from Nick:

 _"Hey Carrots. Sorry we're still looking for these guys. I don't know when we'll be on break. I gtg."_

Judy wanted to go help him, but didn't want any beef from Bogo for working on her break. So she replied to Nick:

 _"Ok. Good luck."_

Then she replied to Fru Fru:

 _"Okay! Be there in 10!"_

At the border of Little Rodentia, the bunny found her shrew friend. They caught up as she drove off. Fru Fru sat on Judy's shoulder.

"So I guess we could go to Targoat or Furlington, or somewhere to go look for a dress huh?" Judy glanced at her, Fru Fru had a surprised look on her face.

"Furlington?! Oh no-no-no-no darling. This is a very professional event. You need something much better and beautiful than that."

Judy looked. "Are you sure? I don't want to trouble your dad."

"Pfft. He insists. Here, follow this address, this is the best dress boutique in all of Zootopia." Judy input the address into the computer, and they made their way to Tundratown.

They walked into the large boutique. Judy's eyes widened. There were hundreds if not thousands of gorgeous unique dresses for all kinds of animals.

"This is where I got my wedding dress. These are the best of the best, Judy. Let's find the bunny section."

They went near the back where the smaller mammal sections are. Two clerks walked up to them: one was a wolf, the other a tigress. Fru Fru knew them; she gets around, so she knows many high class animals.

"Ladies, this bunny needs something incredible."

"Sure thing. So, first things first... What kind of dress are you looking for sweetie?" Asked the tigress.

Judy shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I'm not much of a dress kind of bunny. I like more basic styles. I-I don't really like to show much of my fur, if that helps..." the clerk's shook their heads.

"That greatly helps. Come on Ms. Hopps, let's get you sized and into a dressing room.

Judy was given about ten dresses to try on. Some were too flashy, while others were too poofy. Judy didn't see any that caught her eye, until she saw the last one. She came out of the fitting room a few moments later.

Fru Fru looked up at her. She paused. "Oh my god, Judy. You look absolutely beautiful."

The wolf walked her to the mirrors. Judy lost her breath. It was a snow white silk floor dress with long sleeves. Judy folded her ears down and wore the flower crown veil. The dress fit better than perfect to her body. She twirled, looking at herself from all different angles. The amount of white she wore made her soft lilac eyes pop with brilliant color. Fru Fru was right; she was beautiful. Judy smiled as she looked at her friend.

"This is it. This is the one."

Fru Fru nodded turning to the clerks. "Well take it."

Judy felt a little bad at how much the dress cost; it was three thousand dollars. Fru Fru swiped her credit card, sealing the deal. As soon as they left, Judy thought about Nick.

"Hey, Fru Fru? What about Nick? Do you think he's got a tuxedo yet?"

Fru Fru stopped for a second. What to do? What to say? She kept a cool head as she spoke. "Oh, yeah. My daddy also says he's willing to help him out as soon as he's done with work." Just as she said that, Judy got a text from Nick.

He was back in Zootopia, and he got a page from the other guys that they caught the wolves. So he decided to take Judy up on her offer:

 _"Hey. We finally got them. U wanna still do that snow cone thing?"_

Judy knew he had to get the suit, so she played it off:

 _"Oh. I'm sorry Nick, but I'm actually dress shopping with Fru Fru. Mr. Big says he can help you get a tuxedo."_

Nick played it off too:

 _"Great, I'll head over to his house now. Ttyl (carrot emoji) s."_

This was actually good for Judy too; she wanted to get one other thing to surprise Nick. As they have been together for three years. She began.

"Hey... Fru Fru."

The shrew looked at her. "Yeah, hun?"

Judy began petting her ears. "Uh, there is one other thing I'd like your help with to get for Nick..."

"What is it?"

Judy tugged her ears and blushed as she softly whispered to her.

Fru Fru sighed and gave a grin. "Oh darling. You don't need to be so shy around me. You are a beautiful bunny. You should have a little more confidence." Judy smiled, still giving a blush. "Come on now, let's go, hun."

Step 5: Get Father's Blessing

Nick drove as fast as he could to Bunnyburrow. He kept the box in his pocket, he breathed as he drove. "Okay," he said to himself, "How do I bring it up?"

This was the hardest thing for him to do. He had absolutely no idea what to say. He turned on the radio, and the song 'Paradise' by Coldpaw was playing. That was his favorite band now too. Nick began to relax. He knew he just had to say how he felt. He hummed happily as he drove to the big bunny town.

Bonnie and Stu were at their carrot stand, the little bunnies were at school, and the older bunnies were working on the fields. Their ears perked up to the sound of the siren from the police cruiser. They walked up to the car as it came to a stop expecting it to be Judy, but were surprised when the window rolled down to reveal Nick.

"Oh, hello there Officer Wilde. What can we do for you?" Bonnie said with a small chuckle.

"Hey there you two, do you mind coming for a little drive with me? I need to talk to you about something very important." Nick trembled a little from his nervousness.

"Oh. Uh sure." Said Stu opening the passenger seat.

The bunnies hopped in and Nick drove off. They rode in silence as he drove away from the farm to a more wooded area.

Stu broke the silence. "So, what's this about, Officer?" Nick slowly pulled over. This was it; the moment t of truth. He took a deep breath as he began.

"Bonnie...Stu...I know this will seem a bit sudden, considering you welcomed me as a member of the family just a couple of days ago..." They turned their heads. Nick continued. "But I have been thinking about this night and day... Judy... she has been the absolute best influence on me... my life could not be better if it wasn't for her..." Bonnie let out a smile as Stu's ears perked up. "I...I love your daughter... I love her so much...she is absolutely everything to me..." Bonnie placed her hand over her heart and Stu let out a smile too. They were touched at Nick's sweet confessions. He slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out the box.

"So...I...I brought you out here because...I...wanted to...ask for...your blessing...to marry your daughter..."

Nick shook uncontrollably as he handed the box to Stu. He opened it to see the ring. Their eyes widened and Stu's smile vanished. He could not believe it. Nick was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when the middle aged bunny softly began to speak.

"Nick..." He looked back at Stu. "You have made Judy happier in three years than I ever could in twenty seven years. While I don't understand the concept of it, I also don't understand that bunny sometimes. You two were just meant for each other... If it's my blessing you want... then it's my blessing you'll get Nick."

Nick sniffled as he spoke. "Thank you...thank you so much."

Stu smiled as he handed the box back to him. A single tear streamed from Nick's eye as he hugged the bunnies. They patted him on the back. An enormous weight was lifted off his shoulders. The hardest part was finally over.

The hustle was halfway complete. All that was left to do was wait. Wait for that moment that will change your life for the better; when you ask that bunny to be with you for the rest of your life.

Step 5: Get Father's Blessing: Check.


	6. Chapter 5: A Night to Never Forget

Chapter 5: A Night to Never Forget

This was the night. The week seemed to go by so fast for Nick, which was good and bad. The good of it was the dance was getting closer. The bad of it was the dance was getting closer. He was dying from the stress that things went perfectly. It was 8:00 pm, and the dance would start in an hour. Nick was at Mr. Big's manor getting ready, and Judy should have been doing the same, but she was at the department catching up on her final report.

Nick began to sweat. A polar bear wiped his forehead with a cloth while another straightened his bowtie. The shrew walked up to him.

"Nickie...you need to calm down...you're gonna be fine."

Nick pulled out the box from his pocket to look at the ring. He looked back at Mr. Big. "I hope you're right." Nick looked at his phone. A text from Judy:

 _"Okay! I'm finally done! I gotta go get my dress from the apartment then I'll be at Mr. Big's. Why don't u go make sure we're checked in? I'll meet you there."_

Nick breathed out:

 _"Okay, see you there."_

Nick looked back before heading out, the polar bears drove up a limo. "Aren't you two coming?"

The shrews shook their heads. "I gotta stay here to help Judy get ready." Said Fru Fru.

Mr. Big smiled. "Good luck Nickie. Have fun tonight."

Nick gave him a smile back before saluting as he walked out. "Yes sir."

With that, Nick got into the back of the limo, and made his way to Sahara Square. About twenty minutes later, Judy arrived at the manor. She rushed in with the dress in her arms. She still had her uniform on.

"Hello there, Mr. Big." She said through panted breaths as she leaned in for him to kiss her on the cheeks.

"It's great to see you again, my dear." Said Mr. Big. Judy smiled as she stood up.

Fru Fru walked up to her. "Let's get you ready."

Twenty five minutes later, Judy stepped out of the room and made her way to the stairs. The bears and the shrews watched her as she came down the steps like a student going to prom. Judy felt flawless, elegant, and absolutely beautiful. The moment soon faded as she checked the time. 8:45. Judy gasped, the dance started in 15 minutes.

"How am I going to get to the middle of Sahara Square from the edge of Tundratown in fifteen minutes?!"

Fru Fru looked up at her. "Well you are a cop, you could always turn on your lights and just zoom right there without traffic."

Judy blinked. "Oh, right..." She hurried to her cruiser, picking up her dress so she wouldn't trip over it.

"We'll be right behind you dear." Said Mr. Big as he ordered a bear to pick them up. Judy looked like a princess running down the icy steps of the front walkway. Perhaps she would drop something and her Prince Nick shall come and find her. Off she drove to the Oasis Casino.

Judy arrived just in time. She hopped out of her cruiser. She never really knew just how big the casino was until she was walking up to the front entrance. It was massive from her bunny point of view. Judy looked left and right to see big business mammals waving to her and complimenting on her dress. It felt so good for a change to be told something other than what she couldn't do. The polar bears soon left her side so she could roam freely as they walked inside. Judy looked around for Nick but couldn't seem to find him for the time being. She shrugged it off; she knew she'd find him sooner or later.

Nick was doing the exact same thing Judy was: looking for her. Nick called Judy's phone but it went to voicemail. She must have left it in her car. Nick slightly began to panic. He wanted to find her, just to at least be reassured that she was here and that this wasn't all for not. He did look around but saw nothing but big wig mammals. Funny he thought, Nick never in his life would he expect such high class animals to treat him good. Treat him with respect, and to treat him like he meant something in this world. In only three years has he felt more important in this world than any other time in his entire life. Now he just had to do that one final thing to make him feel truly loved and appreciated for who he was...if he could only find that bunny.

An hour had already passed by and neither of them could find each other still. With the hundreds of large animals packed into the casino, it made it much more difficult for smaller animals like them to find each other. Nick and Judy became worried. They both began to think: what if they didn't make it? While they both still had their share of fun, they knew it wouldn't be complete if they weren't together. So much for dance in their honor as partners if they weren't even together for it. Nick received a pat on the back from a familiar hoof.

"How ya doing, Chief?" He didn't look up at him, he was still surveying the crowds to find Judy.

"Looking for someone?" He said loosening his tie. It was already so loose he was practically wearing a necklace.

"Who do you think? Have you seen Carrots at all?"

Bogo shook his head. "No, and speaking of missing: have you seen Ms. Gazelle? She is suppose to perform soon and nobody knows where she is.

Nick shook his head, at this point he didn't care about anything but to find Judy. Then it hits him. "Hey Chief, it's almost time for me and Judy to have the dance of honor right?"

Bogo looked down at the fox who now began to slightly smirk. "In about ten minutes..." Nick pointed as he continued. "There are speakers all over the casino, and songs and announcements can be played on said speakers, right?"

Bogo knew what the deal was. If he couldn't find Judy by running around, he could have her come to the main ball room so they could have their dance; and Nick could do what he needed to do. Nick ran into the ball room and grabbed the microphone. It was only playing through the speakers in the room which was good. Judy wasn't in sight so Nick called for everyone's attention. They looked at him. Nick began.

"Good evening, everyone. I am doing something special for Judy tonight, and I would like you all to play along. Here's what's going to happen..."

Judy was wandering the halls of the casino alone, when she ran into an old acquaintance. "Well, hey there, Fluff Butt. I haven't seen you in forever."

She knew that familiar tough voice. She looked up to see her old coach from the police academy.

"Oh, hey! How are you doing, coach?"

The polar bear didn't answer, she just trailed off onto a new subject. "Wow, look at you. Tough and pretty. But why do you look so said, Hopps?"

Judy sighed. "I've been trying to find Nick all night. But I can't find him anywhere. I know he doesn't like these kinds of things. Maybe he bailed..."

The polar bear put her paw on the bunny's shoulder as she spoke, feeling sentiment for her. "Do you know why I love being the coach for the academy, Judy?"

She looked up at her. "Because I can learn things about all animals without even having to ask them. At times I know them better than they know themselves. For example, you were a tough spirit. You could not be beat no matter what I threw at you. And that fox..." She paused for a second. "That fox has a true soft side to him when it comes to special occasions. He never misses things like birthdays or anniversaries, or anything. He always remembers and he always shows up."

The coach looked down at Judy who was listening very closely. "This is a very special occasion, Judy. That fox could never leave his partner, and mate hanging by herself. I can guarantee you that he is here somewhere in here. You just gotta know where to find him." She patted her back with a grin. Judy smiled as she gave her a hug.

Judy's ear perked at the sound of the speakers adjusting. A voice began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, it is now time for the dance of honor. If we could have Officer Judy Hopps come to the main ball room, because tonight, we have something extra special planned. Singing Coldpaw's 'Always in my Head' is her partner in crime-fighting and mate, Officer Nick Wilde!"

Judy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Was what she heard real? Her favorite song, her favorite band, sung by him? She felt her heart warm up as her ear folded back down. The song begun. Judy whispered to herself as she placed her paw over her heart.

"He didn't..."

The coach smiled down at her. "See I told you. Now get that fuzzy tail of yours to that ball room, and you have the time of your life, Farm Girl!"

She gave the polar bear another hug. Judy sprung up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the main ball room.

The room was filled with animals all the way to the doors. As soon as Judy made it, a few animals looked back at her with smiles. They tapped the mammals in front of them, giving the signal that she was here. The next second, the large crowd parted to both sides, creating a path that lead to the stage. On that stage, was Nick. For most of her life, Judy had never really cared about finding a mate to settle down with; she had never really cared about, nor had time for love. But this fox, had changed her opinion. Next to being a cop, being with him was the most important thing she cared about. Nick was so terrified, but as soon as he noticed the crowd split...all of his fears, all of his anxiety, all of his worries from the week...they were completely gone. There she stood; their eyes met each other from across the room for the first time that night.

Nick felt at nirvana staring at that bunny. That beautiful, wonderful, perfect little bunny. He smiled, as he put his lips to the microphone.

 _'I think of you... '_

Judy felt the warmth in her heart burn even warmer, as she took slow steps closer to him. He was unbelievably handsome.

 _'I haven't slept...I think I do...but..._ _I don't forget...nobody moves...goes where I will...but though I try my...heart stays still... '_

She began softly swaying to the sweet sound of her mate's beautiful voice.

 _'It never moves...just won't be let... '_

She lipsynced the next lyrics with him, making it a romantic duet.

 _'And so my mouth waters...to be fed... '_

Nick slowly stepped off of the stage, walking up to finally stand right next to Judy that night.

 _'And you're always in my head...you're always in my...head...you're always in my head... '_

Nick stared into those delicate purple eyes, and she into his shimmering green eyes. Nick grabbed a paw and her waist, Judy placed her paw on his shoulder. Judy was surprised, but her happiness was too great to let it show. Was she really going to get to dance with Nick?

 _'You're always in my...head... '_

Nick lead perfectly, keeping with the pace with the song. Judy was amazed; she didn't know he he could sing so well, or dance so well. The two did not break their lock of their eyes. Everyone else seemed to vanish out of existence. At that moment, all that they saw, all that they thought, all that really mattered... was each other.

 _'You're always in my head... '_

As the song reached its climax, Nick lifted the little bunny up and twirled her through the air. She was very light, her dress flowed as they spun like silk curtain in the summer breeze.

 _'You're always in my...always in my... '_

Nick slowly brought her back down to the ground. They stood there, Judy listened to Nick as the final lyrics of the song were sung.

 _'This...I guess...is to tell you you're chosen...out from the rest. '_

They completed their dance with stunning grace. As the song ends, Judy could not express her feelings for Nick with enough words, and neither could he for her. She felt so in love with that fox, that she couldn't hug him, or kiss him. She could only stand there, and stare into his eyes, never wanting to look away. She was looking into the eyes of an angel, of her true love from a fairy tale book. As they looked into each other's eyes, each other's souls, they were connected. They were one.

The crowd loudly applaud at the beautiful performance from the two partners. A zebra announcer walked up to them, he placed a paw on Nick's shoulder.

"What a performance from Zootopia's finest partners. And now, for the final surprise of the night-"

Nick patted him on the back as he brought his microphone back up to his mouth. "A-actually buddy. I do have, one more surprise." He nodded, letting the fox take the center of the room.

Nick breathed in, and breathed out. He was ready. Judy was awestruck, but she was still smiling. Nick looked back at Judy, back into her eyes, as he begins his speech.

"Carrots, for the past three years, you have made my life nothing but better. Why if it wasn't for you, I might still be living the same con-artist lifestyle. Ever since we cracked that case on Bellwether, I knew that it was the start of something great. For me, for you, for us." Judy widely grinned, she was so touched. Nick gently held her paw, stroking it with his thumb.

"When I first asked you on a date, I thought it would never work simply because of who we were and how others would treat us. But just look at us now. Three years later, and we're still together. Three years later, and we still feel that spark. Three years later, and we're still moving forward. But now...three years later, I want to keep going. I want us to be together for four years, five years. I don't want us to be together, Carrots...I want us to stay together."

Judy did not know what to say, his words were so moving. The crowd thought so too as awws could be heard now and then. "I love you, Carrots...I love every last thing about you... And I don't ever want that love to end..." Nick let go of her paw, and took a small step back. "I want to be with you, Judy...I want to be with you for the rest of my life... So with that said... I have just one question..."

Judy's eyes widened, and her smiled faded not from sadness, but from disbelief. She thought to herself: he can't be, is he?

Nick slowly got down on a single knee. Judy took a few steps back and covered her mouth with her paws. Nick then slowly, ever so slowly, pulled the box out of his pocket. He paused, before opening it to reveal the gorgeous diamond ring. A look of pure bliss was on her face; Judy was on the verge of tears.

"Judy Hopps..." Nick closed his eyes, and took a slow deep breath before opening them... and saying those four, life changing words...

"...Will you marry me?"

The room went silent, a smile on everyone's face as tears began to fall down her cheeks at the sound of those words. Judy could up until this point only dream to hear those words from Nick. She had no second thoughts. She lowered her paws from her mouth, and breathed so she wouldn't hiccup...when she said it. First in a whisper, then in a scream of absolute love...

"...yes...YES!"

Nick felt the world stop. His heart soared as he let out the biggest smile. Judy ran into his arms with a jump. He dropped the microphone to hold the bunny close in his arms. They embraced the hug, spinning in circles, laying a very passionate kiss upon each other's lips. They knelt to the floor, refusing to let anything separate them. Very loud cheer, applause, and whistling could be heard all throughout the casino. Mr. Big nodded with a proud smile, Fru Fru was clapping. Nick took the ring and her left paw, slowly sliding it on her center finger. Judy stared into the diamond. It shone magnificently under the dimmed lights of the ball room.

They stood up, a tear emerged from Nick's eye. Judy reached up to wipe it away, as he did the same for hers. "Oh you foxes...you're so emotional."

Nick chucled. "As are you bunnies."

They stood to their feet, foreheads against each other, looking endlessly into each other's eyes again. Their eyes, they would tell their own beautiful stories. It ranged from the tragedies and sorrows in the past, to the glorious hopes of the future. At this moment, they were swallowed into each other's irises, trapped in a romantic tale with no foreseeable end. Judy looked into his emerald green eyes and saw gorgeous grassy plains blowing in the wind. Nick dove into a blissful sea of lavender and lilac. No amount of happiness would compare to what the fox and bunny felt right then and there. Nick breathed in her aroma, holding it, embracing it, and storing the sweet scent that filled his nostrils deep into his mind. He could care less about the scent of Fru Fru's expensive perfume scattered across her fur, that didn't matter to him; the smell of cherry blossoms failed to mask what he really found aromatic. All that mattered, was her. Every single last thing about her. He never thought it could be true, at least for him, but it had finally come; he found his true love.

"I love you. So much, Judy." Nick whispered into her ears which now perked up around her veil.

They twitched from his warm breath. To Judy, those three words meant so much to her now more than ever. She closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest as they swayed together under the crystal blue chandelier. She could hear his heartbeat, and she could feel her own; while hers pumped much faster than his, they were still in perfect sync.

"I love you too, Nick."

The sound of music beginning brought the two of them back to reality. They looked up, to see that Clawhauser had taken center stage, microphone in paw. As Nick and Judy were tuned into themselves, the announcer was talking to the Chief and other staff; Gazelle was supposed to perform next, and she was nowhere to be found. In the heat of the moment, if she could not be found in time, Clawhauser offered to sing the song for the two of them. His tail swayed its usual happy way as he begun. The crowd closed back in, but still gave Nick and Judy a large amount of space in the center of the room. Couples began dancing to the song, as did they. Benjamin Clawhauser had the almost identical voice to the singer. He began swaying to and fro, swinging his tail like a cane.

Judy began hopping up and down, joyfully punching the air the same way she did with Nick at that Gazelle concert; their first date. Almost three years ago. Nick danced with as much excitement was her. He placed his arms around her waist and she placed her paws on his arms; sly fox she thought. Sly and dumb, yet irresistible. They listened and watched as Clawhauser danced with excellent choreography as he sung on; until the dancing began to make him run out of breath.

 _'I know that goodbye...*breath* means nothing at *pant* all... comes back and begs *wheeze*...*inhale* catch her ever-...*wheeze*...she...*pant* falls... '_

At this point, the flamboyant cheetah was hunched over, paws on his knees. As he took a deep breath ready to sing again, another voice lulled the next lyric. A familiar voice, a woman's voice. Nick and Judy looked up and Benjamin looked behind him to see Gazelle walk towards him, microphone in hoof. She was in a skin tight blue dress, and her four tiger dancers were in penguin suits; it almost seemed strange to see them with this many clothes on. Clawhauser was in a happy shock; he was standing next to his number one idol. Judy squealed in joy before grabbing Nick by his coat to bring his lips toward hers. The kiss was so forceful that his snout scrunched up a little. He moved back with a laugh as he picked her up in that same valiant knight style he did when she was hungover that day. His cheek nuzzled against her forehead as they both laughed.

Nick and Judy were driven home by Mr. Big's servant. Because some of the officers decided to drive to the dance together to save parking spots, one of them offered to drive Judy's cruiser back to the station. Nick opened the door and they walked in. Judy was looking the ring on her finger. It was polished to such a shine that she could see her reflection in it. She sat on the edge of the bed. At that moment she received a muzzle-time call; it was her parents. She happily answered it and Nick leaned over her shoulder.

"Hey you two!" Said Stu happily.

"How was the dance, was it fun?" Bonnie asked, and Judy was almost shouting in reply.

"It was unbelievably more than fun! It was the best night ever!" Judy held up her paw with a toothy smile, she squealed showing the ring to the camera. Bonnie cupped her paws over her mouth and they both cheered for her. The call was short lived when the babies woke up in the background, they said their goodbyes and hung up. The two did not bother to change into sleep clothing. They simply stripped nude, and embraced each other's warmth as they retired to the comforts of sleep.

"I love you, Nick. So much." Judy whispered.

Nick pulled her closer to him, his paws wrapped around her waist. He could do nothing but smile as the two fell asleep. "I love you too, Judy."

It was a rather chilly night in the rural parts of Zootopia. The bars were filled with animals as the ZNN News flashed on the multiple TV screens; the bartender had switched them all over and everyone's attention was gained. The moose spoke proudly.

"Breaking News: Love is in the air this evening. Our two favorite partners in crime-fighting are now partners in life. Moments ago, a video was uploaded to social media of Officer Nick Wilde singing and proposing to Officer Judy Hopps; who happily said yes."

"How sweet," Added the snow leopard, "the videos have already racked millions of views, countless likes, and overwhelmingly positive feedback for the new couple." Cheer ran through the bar at the sound of the news, but it was shattered by the sound of a beer bottle breaking against the bartop.

Out of the back door of the bar popped out a drunken white hare; Billy Stride. He punched the wall that he laid his head against holding back the vomit, when he heard footsteps approach him, and then a voice.

"Pathetic. Simply pathetic." Billy's ear twitched as he pulled out his brass knuckles.

He stumbled. "Oh yeah? Why don't you say that to my face, scumbag?"

The animal was masked in the shadows, Billy was unable to tell what species he was. "Not you, rabbit. It's pathetic that you don't do anything about those two. You were 'related' to Hopps weren't you, my friend? Why don't you get her back?"

Billy scoffed at the animal. "I don't need that whore anymore, she's made up her mind. I have my business, I have my money. I have all that I need!" The animal moved closer, his voice sounded strangely ominous; it was captivating, and almost hypnotising.

"You may not need her, but I can tell... that you want her, your body language reeks of it. I see the lies and lustful ways of all animals, no matter how much they hide it from themselves. You want to beat that fox mate of hers to a bloody pulp." He began to raise his voice, it was malevolent in tone. "Who cares about money? You and your simple carrot business is pitiful. Why have a high profit for a rabbit when you could be one of the richest animals in Zootopia? You get your revenge, and you get those bunny hips you are constantly fantasizing about." He said with a grin.

The hare stood confused; he was right. He did want to beat the life out of Nick, and he had an ever growing desire for some bunny tail. Billy was intrigued. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol in his system, or that he really wanted to go along with his plan. He could see his maroon colored snout pop from the dark as he grinned with sharp canines, holding out his paw. He was a fox. Out of the shadows emerged polar bears, tigers, and lions, all dressed in fancy black suits with red shirts.

"We are known as the Cleansing, my friend. I am its leader. We will purify and equalize this unbalanced world. Join me, join our cause, and I can make all of that happen..."

Billy had second thoughts. He would rather be with anyone but a fox after his fight with Nick, but soon booze fueled revenge and charisma had taken its place. He stumbled off into the alley, following the fox into the dark.

"So how exactly can I get back at Wilde, huh?" said Billy, still trying to hold back his sickness.

"Don't worry, my friend. I have a plan, a plan to bring those two down from their pillars. James is the name. James Todd."

Billy shook his paw as he looked him up and down. He was in a very nice suit as well; expensive beyond belief. He wore the same red shirt but the item that made him stand out was his slick black tie. He wore a pendant on the tie, upon further inspection it was a fox chasing a bunny in a circle. Billy also noticed another thing, on James' left arm he wore a red band. It displayed a black paw with claws retracted; all the other predators wore the same band as could not believe the image of his wealth; he was better dressed than him. He obviously had more money to his name. Somehow...

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

James stared down as he spoke. "The police system has become corrupt and segregational. I seek equality. I am tired of predators being thrown in jail because of discrimination from the eyes of authority. Animals of the law have grown to abuse their power and authority. I am through with seeing countless vagabonds switching to the life of crime simply to survive in this so called evolved world. I plan to make the police see what equality truly looks like. The officers need to be put back in line."

Billy thought and he spoke. "So why if this is for predators did you bother me?"

The fox quickly responded. "I did not say the equality of predators. I said the equality of power. You wish to bring Wilde down as much as I do. The enemy of your enemy is your friend. We can work together to bring their top cops to the cold pavement grounds in which some of us had to live and survive on. I plan to truly make this world a better place, and that is just what I will do."

The fox let out a sinister chuckle as he thought; judgement day was coming...and it was coming soon...


	7. Chapter 6: The Bells Will Ring

Chapter 6: The Bells Will Ring

 **WARNING:**

 **This chapter contains mature content that will be marked with ***** at the start and end of the scenes. If you do not wish to read, skip over these marked parts, it will not affect the storyline.**

 **Reader discretion is advised.**

Three months of planning. It was a beautiful day in Central Zootopia. The chapel was packed to its maximum occupancy; suits and dresses filled the room. The pews were stuffed with different animals: the left side filled halfway with officers from the ZPD, and a few other animals. The right column was overflowing with hundreds of bunnies that came from all over Bunnyburrow. The bridesmaids held their bouquets close to their waists: Bonnie Hopps, his mother Clementine Wilde, and a few sisters. The maid of honor was Fru Fru. The groomsmen had their paws behind their backs: a polar bear holding Mr. Big, Flash, Chief Bogo, and Benjamin Clawhauser. The best man and ring bearer was Finnick. Standing in the center of it all, next to the pig official, was a very handsome red fox in a slick tuxedo. Nick Wilde was very nervous, yet he had no fear as he stood at the altar. His wedding day; the second happiest day of his life. It came so fast, although he longed for it for years. He waited patiently for the moment. The moment when he would see that beautiful bunny walk down the aisle, to forever be at his side. To forever be with him. They hadn't seen each other in two days since their bachelor and bachelorette parties. They did this to make the moment they saw each other in the chapel much more memorable.

On the other side of the closed doors was Stu; all dressed up for this big day. This was the first of his children's weddings he ever attended to in Zootopia, and the first that anyone but bunnies attended. An ear perked up, and he looked behind him, a tear rose in his eye. Grabbing her paws, he took a deep breath.

"Oh Judebug, you look so beautiful... I never thought the day would come that I would be handing you off, but now here we are. I am so proud of you."

She rose up to wipe his tear away, and with a nod, he took hold of her arm and faced the doors. Nick's ear perked at the sound of the organ playing 'Here Comes the Bride.' All animals stood and turned to the doors as they slowly opened. Nick's eyes widened; they glistened in the light. There she was.

Judy Hopps. His bride in white...Beautiful. She was in a gorgeous wedding dress; sleeveless and floor length. It hung a couple of feet behind her as she walked. Two silk roses were carefully stitched on both sides. The ribbon looped around her tiny waist, tied in a perfect bow on her back. She wore silk gloves that went past her elbows up to her forearms. Her thin flower veil hung over her soft face...Beautiful. They walked slowly up to the altar, everyone had a smile for the fox and bunny on their faces. Stu softly lets go of her arm, officially giving her away to Nick. Stu then joined the groomsmen. He took one paw, and then the other. Judy's eyes closed as Nick tosses the veil over her ears. Her eyes slowly opened...Beautiful. Nick gazed into those familiar shimmering lavender eyes. They were flawless like brilliant purple diamonds...Beautiful. Every single last thing about that bunny was absolutely beautiful. She looked back into that fox's masculine emerald eyes. The official began, but the two never broke from their stare. A few minutes, ring exchanges, and a sharing of vows later, came the life changing questions.

"Do you, Nick Wilde, take Judy Hopps, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness in health, until death do you part?"

Nick held her paws, stroking her knuckles with his thumbs. His eyes stayed focused on hers, both of them narrowed and filled with passion. He softly whispers those two words to his friend, his mate, and now his wife..

"I do..."

"And do you, Judy Hopps, take Nick Wilde, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness in health, until death do you part?"

She looked at him, her heart skipped many beats staring at that fox. She whispered those two words back to her friend, her mate, and now her husband...

"I do..."

They both filled with joy and love, knowing that there was only one thing left to do to seal their love forever. The pig closed the book and completed the ceremony with those final words.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said taking a step back, giving the two of them the center stage. Animals came to the center of the aisle with cameras in paw, ready to capture the precious moment.

Nick picked his little bunny up from under her knees, hoisting her slightly above him. She chuckled caressing his cheeks. They stared deeply into each other's eyes one last time... before their lips collided in the most passionate kiss that the two have ever shared. Applause, whistles and screams loudly echoed throughout the chapel. At that moment, nothing could make either of them happier. At long last, they were married, they were united, and they were one.

Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Judy Rose Wilde-Hopps.

The party went on for hours. Judy's family had to leave early to put the little bunnies to bed. She laughed so hard as Nick took off her garter that she almost kicked him in the snout. Nick gently smeared her cheeks with their amazing blueberry carrot cake; baked by Gideon Grey himself. She grabbed a piece and smushed it right onto his lips, spilling the rest on his tuxedo and onto the floor. Laughter filled the air. The bunny grabbed the fox by the coat pulling him in as she kissed him and cleaned his face with her tongue. Animals made their final congratulations, said their goodbyes, and left. The newlyweds left in the can-tied car to have the rest of the night to themselves.

The sly fox swooped Judy off her feet, following tradition, and carried her like a princess to their apartment. He laid her on the bed and he sighed. With a kiss, he walked out of the room to fetch a little snack from the kitchen. He closed the door behind him. Judy's thoughts filled with lust. She found herself thinking back to that stormy night. The power cut off. The amount of emotion and passion the two of them shared. As she made love with Nick for the first time, on that creaking bed in the loud downpour. She felt a slight wetness between her legs. She was feeling excited. As the thought grew, she slowly began to slip her dress off of her figure.

Nick walked back into the room, as he looked down at his handful of blueberries. "Well, Carrots. Look how far we've come." Nick continued with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "I was so terrified all week, but when you said yes, you know, like I knew you would, I felt so ha-..."

Nick looked up and drifted off into a dopey gaze at his first sight entering the room. She was rubbing her arm, her toes pointed towards each other and her ears hung down. Judy was wearing a black corset bra with black panties to match. They were both lined with white silk lacing. She wore a black and white garnet high on her right thigh. Her lustful look was finished off with a little black lace necklace: attached to the front was a small golden bell. This is what Judy wanted Fru Fru's assistance for, so they went to Vixen's Secret after buying her dress for the dance where he proposed to her. She normally was not the type for sexy lingerie, but she too had a surprise waiting for him. It was their third year together as partners, she figured. Why not have a little, 'celebration?' She originally wanted this to be her first time with Nick, but things led to other things last week, and now it was his honeymoon surprise. She blushed and chuckled at the sight of his awestruck face; he obviously had no words.

"Like what you see?" She said in a flirtatious manner. The sound of the sentence gave the fox a slight shiver.

Nick felt his arousal grow inside his boxers; his tuxedo pants tightened as a result. He never thought he'd see the day that his mate would be his own personal PlayFur bunny. He shook off his dopey look, and gave his usual smirk.

"Yes, me likey very much." He teased, slowly walking towards her putting his paws around her figure to bring her closer. "Too bad I'm gonna have to get those off of you. Wouldn't want to get them all messy." He cooed giving her a wink.

The two clashed in a swirling of tongues. Judy began unbuttoning his shirt as well as unzipping his pants. Nick stroked her back, moving South a few times causing her to moan in his mouth. As Judy slipped off his shirt and coat to expose his soft chest, Nick picked her up and brought her to level with him so they didn't have to strain their necks to reach. The bell chimed as he did so. He sat her on one arm with a paw on her flank as to not drop the bunny. Meanwhile, the other paw worked at her bra hook, unlatching it with a single tug.

She slipped the bra off her shoulders, and tossed it to the floor. When she was a teenager, Judy used to be self conscious about her size. No, not that she is minuscule compared to most animals like her fellow workers; she had already come to terms with that. Judy had growing concerns about her chest size. She had more petite breasts than other rabbits her age, and she always felt as though her future mate would not appreciate that about her. Nick did not care for such things; as vixens were not very busty either, he preferred her just the way she was. Every...last...inch. His tongue slid up her body, starting above her bellybutton, and ending at the top of her neck. The warm sensation of his saliva sent shivers down her spine. Judy gasped with pleasure as he groped her butt, and carried her to their bed. She plopped down like a feather; she only weighed 20 pounds compared to Nick's weight of 80. A bit hefty for a fox, yet he was still very slim; his body distributed his weight fairly well. On the other side of things, bunnies would usually be jealous of Judy's light weight and tight stomach. It was almost natural for Judy, and her constant exercise from the academy only made her physique more impressive.

Nick kicked off his pants as he joined her on the bed. He was at a halfway point between laying on top of her, and laying beside her. He placed his head on his paw resting his elbow on the mattress while his other paw went for her crotch. He rubbed, gently caressing with two fingers. She let out a moan as his fingers sunk deeper into her folds, tickling her little rosebud. Judy still had her panties on, and the persistent rubbing of his fingers had caused her to involuntarily start to moisten the silk undergarments.

Judy's ears twitched as Nick began to whisper into her ear. "Somebunny's getting a bit wet. We should take these off before you go right through them."

Nick did not use his paws. Instead, he crawled to the end of the bed. Leaning his snout towards her rump, he bit gently to the cloth and slowly pulled it off of her legs. The garment soon followed after. He sat next to her as his fingers went to work again, only this time, venturing deeper within her soft pink slit. 'It was so tight' he thought to himself. His rhythm increased, and Judy was going crazy. One of her paws was held in place by him, and the other she began to fondle her breast with; she was on the verge of release. Her back arched and her head shook. She did all she could to hold back her climax for as long as possible, but she soon gave in to the peer pressure of Nick's orgasmic touch. Her scream of pleasure was cracked between her breaths. A sea of euphoria had escaped her soaking the sheets. The fox retracted his fingers, bringing them to his snout, and inhaling. It smelled sweet. He spread his fingers, watching her wet love begin to strand from one claw to the other. Nick was now fully aroused, the tip of his shaft pushing his boxers upwards. Like his tongue, it drooled with desire.

Nick leaned back on the bed as Judy crawled sexually towards his lower section. With a paw on each side, she slowly removed his boxers. As she pulled, Nick was still under the boxers making it a tug of war. When the tension was broken, and his boxers were below his thighs, it flicked like a bobble head, mesmerizing the bunny into a horny trance. Judy couldn't help herself. With both paws, she grabbed his shaft. Her fingertips barely met each other around the base near his bulb. She began to make slow, soft, yet firm strokes. She was both surprised and turned on by its warmth in her paws. She leaned in closer, licking her lips; she wondered. Curiosity getting the best of her, she placed her tongue to his base, the sensation made him whimper with pleasure. Slowly, she made her way up to his tip, still stroking with her paws. Her tongue made circles around him as if she were devouring and ice cream cone; Nick began digging his claws into the sheets. There would have already been rips and tears in them had he not kept them filed. She began to wrap her lips around. Taking a deep breath, she made her way back downwards. Oral sex had never really aroused her before. She wasn't even sure if she was doing it right, but she was willing to try. She wanted to please her mate. Nick's stalled breaths and occasional moans kept her motivated that she was doing okay. A blush began to grow as muffled moans left her. Her pace quickened as she went lower, almost to the point of making her gag reflex kick in. Nick began to hold the sheets in a death grip as his breathing quickened; they were in full heat.

Nick lifted her head up by the chin. They looked into each other as they both caught their breaths. A strand of saliva still connected the bunny to him. They both knew what was going to happen next. Judy crawled up her mate and placed herself atop of her throne, and with a moan, she took her seat. She bounced up and down slowly, but speed did not matter; they were both hitting really great spots. Nick had the best view, unfortunately having to close his eyes or dig his head into the pillow from the powerful, pleasurable surges that struck his body from time to time. He could feel his shaft rubbing against her inside walls. So warm and wet. Their riding position created much more pleasure for the both of them then their first missionary position.

Her speed and pressure increased and the moaning grew louder. "Uh...o-oh god, Nick...Oh yes..."

Good thing the walls were thicker and soundproof in this apartment. Nick locked his hands on her hips, gaining some control of his own. His tip had begun reaching the very back, colliding with it again and again with each thrust from his mate. He began to tense up, he felt the warmth emitting from his tip drastically increase, coming closer. "O-oh god Judy!"

The rhythm ceased. Judy let out another scream of pleasure, and Nick stuttered and moaned in his breath; he was intoxicated by his own orgasm. He began to knot, and flooded the inside of her to the brim. They breathed heavily. Judy lifted herself up and plopped onto his chest, her rump and tail rubbed against him; it throbbed during his final moments of orgasm. She felt herself release his love. Nick shuddered as he felt it slide down his figure, mixing with the earlier mess of appreciation she had made. Judy's head moved up and down on Nick's stomach as he took deep breaths.

"A perfect end to the second happiest day of my life."

She looked at the fox with a confused but happy face. "Second? What was the first happiest?"

Nick's eyes widened. "Asking you to marry me... Have I never told you?"

The bunny shook her head.

"Well, my mom used to tell me that there are four most important days of your life: the day you ask your mate to marry you, your wedding day, the day your mate tells you she's pregnant, and the day your child is born. But I prefer to call it my happiest days because they most certainly are."

Judy listened closely to him her ears perked up. Nick stroked her cheek as he spoke, then retracted his paw, and began to frown. "Too bad we can't have two of those happiest days. I wish I could give those to you, someday... but I can't..."

Her ears drooped as he looked down. She placed her paw on his bare chest as she spoke. "Oh, Nick, it's okay... We both know that we can't, it doesn't bug me anymore. We can have our own third happiest day of our lives; adopting our child. Someday..."

Nick smiled and kissed her forehead. As she held her husband, Judy thought to herself; she just lied to him. While she has come to terms that there was no way that they could have a child together, she felt...incomplete. She always dreamed of carrying her own children, she loved the idea of becoming pregnant, but alas, with Nick she knew she couldn't. Judy soon shook off the idea. That didn't matter to her anymore. She was with her husband; she was with Nick. He made her feel complete, and he was everything to her. The two held each other in a tight embrace, as they both fell into the comforts of sleep. Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow was the start of their new lives they would share... Together...

Instead of taking a trip to some distant place, newlyweds Judy and Nick simply took a week off of work. A rather bland honeymoon to most animals; but it was perfect for them. A full week to themselves; a one hundred and sixty eight hour long date. What could be better? The fox and bunny received a phone call from a familiar shrew: they were asked to come to Mr. Big's manor. Seeing no problem with it, they drove their way up to Tundratown. The tiny shrew welcomed them personally into his home with a kiss on the bunny's cheeks and a polite wave to the fox. Nick begun the conversation.

"So, why did you ask us to come here, sir?"

The shrew turned a head to him. "Nicky...our family has a tradition...when a son gets married...he chooses a gift to inherit from the father-in-law...to watch over the wedded couple...and bring them happiness. My daughter's husband chose to inherit one of my golden rings...and now it's your turn to choose.

Nick stared in shock. "W-what? But I'm not your son, sir."

Mr. Big continued. "No...I know that you never really knew your father...and you may not be my son...but you are my godson now...and I am more than proud to call you a member of the family, Nicky." Judy looked up at Nick, his ears drooped down, as he let out a cherished smile.

"Thank you sir." Mr. Big returned the smile of his son, and paid it forward.

"Well...do you know what you want?"

Nick tapped his chin, and then he smiled; not smirked, smiled. "Actually, I do."

As they walked through the manor, Judy clung to his paw. What prized possession would Nick take? Perhaps an expensive vase, or a priceless statue. No, he's not that kind of fox. So what would he want? Nick pushed the doors of the library open. As Mr. Big and Judy walk in, he steps up to the centerpiece of the room: a slick, shiny, black grand piano. He ran his paw against the wood, and looks back, still wearing his smile. "I would like this."

Judy and Mr. Big both turn their heads in confusion.

"What?" They both asked.

"You want my grand mama's piano?"

Judy walked up to him, he kept looking at the piano, moving his claw against the wood, slowly inching towards the keys. "Nick, why do you want a piano? You can't play it. I don't even think this will fit in our apartment."

He turned his gaze to his confused wife, his smile became that familiar smirk she knew so well. "Oh really, Carrots?"

Nick took his seat, flipping back his imaginary coat before sitting. Judy rolled her eyes. Slowly, he closed his eyes, lifted his paws, hovering them over the center and lower keys, and proceeded to play. It was a familiar song to Judy, it was from one of his few video games of his childhood: Pokemammal. The ending theme of Burgundy and Navy (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire). He had only shown her this game once. His old game system from when he was a pup was so worn out, that it permanently froze about ten minutes in. Nick's fingers danced across the keys, and Judy stared in wonderment. Mr. Big was at a loss for words as well.

She leaned over and whispered to the shrew. "Did you know he could play piano?"

To which he quickly responded. "No..."

Nick finished his performance, leaned back, and opened his eyes. He placed a paw on the wood once more, memorizing it, and almost praying to it. He looked over to his godfather, wife, and all other polar bears that had entered the room after hearing it throughout the manor. They applaud him, to which he stood and gave a polite bow to his audience.

Judy walked up to him. "Nick!" She grabbed the fox's paws and held them in her own, shaking them as she spoke. "I didn't know you could play! You really are one sly fox."

He looked down at her, his smirk had returned. "You know you love it."

She simply responded with a smirk of her own. "Yes, yes I do."

"How did you learn to play like that Nicky?" He turned to his godfather as he sat back on the stool, Judy mimicked his actions as she listened in. "Well when you first invited me here, your grandma showed me around. Then she showed me the piano. It sounded so beautiful. So, I asked her if she could teach me. And she did, she taught me everything I know. I always hid it from you because I thought you would not appreciate it."

Mr. Big smiled. "Nicky...why would you think...that I would not appreciate an amazing talent like this? This piano has not been played in years...and now it sings its final song in my house... This belongs to you now, Nicky. We will bring it to your apartment... may it bring you two happiness and prosperity from here on."

Nick felt a tear in his eye. "Thank you, Mr. B-"

"No," he interrupted, and replied with a heartwarming smile, "Father... just call me your father, Nicky..." He wiped his tear away, Judy snuggled into his side prompting him to wrap his arm around her.

"Thanks...dad."

The couple returned to their apartment after dinner. As they entered the apartment, they could see the large piano resting in the corner of the living room. The two sat on the bed in silence for a moment. Nick hooked his paw around her shoulder bringing his muzzle to the top of her soft head.

Nick and Judy, fox and bunny, best friends, and now husband and wife laid together in a loving silence. Judy's ears drooped forward on Nick's chest; she could hear his fast, lively heartbeat. The moonlight shone through the curtains, illuminating the dark room as the two laid on their bed. Judy stared at the wall to her right while Nick closed his eyes, head pointing to the ceiling. Judy's eyes became heavy as she softly panted five words to her mate.

"I love you, Nick Wilde."

Nick's eyes slowly opened, then closed again as he smiled. "Say that again."

She smiled too as she closed her eyes, and repeated herself. "I love you, Nick Wilde."

Nick wrapped his arms around her figure, hugging her closer than ever before. "I love you too, Judy Hopps. Until the end?"

The bunny snuggled deep into her fox's red fur. She drifted off into sleep as she spoke. "Until the end..."

Nick smiled as he began falling asleep too. Forget important. This certainly was the second 'happiest' day of that fox's life. And he would never let it go. He would never, let this absolutely perfect moment go...

...until the end.


	8. Chapter 7: Bunny Gone Bad

Chapter 7: Bunny Gone Bad

It was a peaceful December morning in the Zootopia Police Department. The bull pen filled with every officer it was held accountable for: Grizzoli, Delgatto, Fangmeier, and all the others. In the front, sat Judy and Nick, engaging in small chat with their fellow workers. He was playing with one of his tranquilizer darts when through the door walked in a six foot tall tiger; Officer Jake Bengali. He had been assigned to precinct one about six months back. He was noble, and did his job well, but recently he has been acting different. Judy seemed to be the only one that noticed. He wasn't the same giddy tiger she knew him to be; he was blank faced, and he wasn't as energetic. This had been bothering her for weeks. When his eyes met hers, Bengali let out a small grin, but it was filled with wariness and envy. It burned in Judy's mind: something was up with him. While it threw her off, Judy kindly smiled back as he took his seat.

"Hello, Judy." He said still wearing that grin, bringing the mug of coffee he was grasping to his muzzle; Nick swore he saw that shifty feline wink at her.

"Oh, hello Jake." Judy replied.

Nick glared up at him, putting the dart in his pocket. While he thought that Bengali was a nice guy, he never appreciated how flirty he would be with his wife. He slung his arm atop the bunny's head, using it as an armrest. Her ears bent over as a result and she let out a chuckle; typical sly fox. So protective of his girl. Nick twiddled his fingers, purposefully to get the tiger look at the gold ring on his finger. Nick's eyes narrowed as he thought to himself. 'Back up, pal. She's taken.'

In walked Chief Bogo, his usual stern look made the room fall silent as he spoke at the podium. "I've got a few items on the docket. The ZPD are receiving a few upgrades. We are getting new weapons and equipment. Your tranquilliser guns shall be replaced for new editions, they are fully loaded with 12 rounds of tranquilliser balls; when these burst on contact they can bring down an animal in seconds." Every officer placed their single dart tranquillisers on the table as another officer came and placed them in a basket. Bogo continued. "You shall also have new batons called ZASPs. They are extendable, and at the push of a button will send a shock through the tip." Bogo extended the weapon and demonstrated the taser addition of the ZASP. With one push of the button, the loud buzzing sounded followed by a blue flash of electricity. "Now for the assignments. Hopps, Wilde: Tundratown patrol."

They stepped off the chair, and Nick walked up to grab the file, but she jumped and snatched it before he had the chance. He smirked; sly bunny. Judy looked back at Bengali one more time, and he was staring back at her. A shiver ran down Judy's spine as she followed her husband out of the room. Nick noticed too, and once again decided to assert his dominance, he slung an arm over her shoulder as she held the file in her paws. He was shooting daggers into that bengal's amber eyes. Nick contemplated doing the old I've-got-my-eyes-on-you gesture, but repressed the idea as quickly as it had arrived in his mind.

Professionalism. One of the many traits he never thought he would ever adapt to as a con-artist. No more hustles. Fighting with the cops, not against them. He thought to that first time he met Judy. He did all to make her feel like a failure, it amused him to see that bunny snicker at him. Now three and a half years later, she was his wife. Natural enemies, to become destined friends in the end. He looked at his ring, and then at her. 'Until the end...' That three word phrase rang in his mind over and over. It was enough for him to forget about the tiger's sly cockiness towards Judy; that was his job, not Bengali's.

Nick took the file from Judy as she tried out the taser setting of her ZASP. He skimmed through; just some routine patrolling of urban Tundratown unless something pops up. As Judy got into the passenger seat, Nick adjusted his seat and drove off. Judy stared off into space thinking about Bengali. Nick's voice awoke her from her trance.

"That tiger needs to calm it down. He's a looker that one."

He said turning an eye to Judy. In her mind she was thinking the same thing. He was quite a looker; almost too much of a looker, but she eventually shook off Bengali's crooked untrustworthy grin as she thought to herself. 'Come on, Judy. Sure he's acting a bit different. Maybe he's just tired. Don't stress over it.'

Nick glanced over at his wife. He could see her ears begin to droop as she thought. "You alright, Carrots?"

She turned to him, smiled and placed her hand on his paw which rested on the center compartment. Her ring glistened in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just-" She was interrupted and their ears perked at the static of the radio.

"This is dispatch. We have a 10-10 (fight) in progress off of Glacier and Pine. We have a victim of a 245 (aggravated assault)." Already something to do; something to take their minds off of that tiger for a bit.

Judy leaned in to pick up the radio. "10-4 (understood) dispatch. We are 10-76 (en route to) to Glacier and Pine and ready to respond." Nick flips on his aviators, and Judy switches on the lights and siren. The two of them raced through the streets of the frigid district; justice was on its way.

The location was only a few blocks away. Animals have begun crowding around the fight that had sparked in the streets. At the sound of the siren, a hooded animal shoved his way out of the crowd to make his escape. As Nick tends to the bloodied and beaten pig, Judy races after the assaulter.

"Stop in the name of the law!" She shouts, but the mammal keeps on running. She keeps a steady pace with the criminal, never letting him get too far away.

"STOP!" She shouts again as he cuts down an alley, and runs into a chain link fence too tall to climb. To his left and right sat the enormous facades of the frosted buildings. He was trapped. Panicked, he turns to run the other way, only to be met with the bunny in blue. He was a small animal, only a little bit taller than Judy, but she could still not tell the species. She walked closer, paw on her holster. This felt familiar, it sent a small chin down Judy's spine.

"Take your hood off, and put your hands in the air!" She ordered, the first response she received was a sinister buck-tooth grin peeking out from underneath the brown hood.

"Of course."

Judy silently gasped; that voice, was too familiar. He lifted back the brown hoodie as his white ears perked up.

"Anything for my sweet cottontail." She was at a loss for words. Her body froze at the sight of him, the culprit of such a violent act; an all too familiar white hare.

Billy Stride.

"B-Billy?" She could barely muster up the strength to say his name. He walked closer, a hint of swagger in his step.

"How've you been? You know, I'd hate to admit it, but you look really good in that uniform."

He was so unbothered of the felony that he had just committed, and even less about the officer that stood eye level to him. Judy noticed the brass knuckles clenched tightly in his grip. She tried her best to break from her state of confusion. The only other time any criminal she confronted had shaken her was Miguel. She was not going to let that happen again.

"Why did you do this?" He closed his eyes and turned his head. He puts his paws in his kangaroo pocket, the brass knuckles looped around his fingers glistened, and dripped of a little crimson blood. She unlatched the strap on her holster. "Answer me!" Billy looked back at the bunny and responded briefly, in an unnatural tone.

"It was necessary. He wanted us to, so we could get to you." Judy was once again shaken; we? And who the hell was "he"? She shook her head, and pulled a pair of handcuffs from her back pouch.

"Well I hope it was worth it. Billy Stride, you are under arrest for the crime of aggravated assault."

He looked into her eyes. His sky blue irises twinkled with mischief, penetrating her thoughts, as he ushered a reply in that same unnatural tone as before. "You and what army, cutie Judy?"

She sneered at him. "Don't you call me 'cute' you-"

She blinked. It took the bunny a few seconds to realise, that she was slowly being surrounded by a couple of weasels, wolves, and raccoons. They were all dressed in slick black suits, red dress shirts with no ties, and they all had red bands on their left arms. A gang, she thought. Judy looked back at Billy to see that he had discarded the brown hoodie, and was sporting the same uniform, only with a black tie. A cold sweat ran down her forehead. Seven-to-one. There was no way Judy could neutralize them all; she needed backup. She needed Nick.

The rest was a quick blur. The wolf charged at her. Judy jumped and kicked him in the snout. He stumbled back, nose bleeding, staining his black fur. The rest followed, ambushing the bunny. She had to fight them off in order; take the closest one down first. Judy's ear twitched. Behind her; the second wolf. She spun around, grabbing her tranquilizer and attempting to aim it at the other wolf. He smacked it away, and went to swipe her. She ducked under his paw in a cartwheel. This could not keep going. She had to get Nick. She reached for her radio and turned it on as she continued to dodge and weave the animals.

Nick was contacting dispatch from the car at the time. The pig had a great number of damage done to him; presumably having a few broken bones. "Dispatch: this is Officer Wilde. We have a 10-53 (animal down), pig, 10-45B (condition: serious), requesting 11-41 (ambulance needed)."

He quickly got a response from Clawhauser. "10-4 Nick, we're sending an ambulance your w-"

Nick jumped at the sound of his name coming from his personal radio, and the voice that spoke on the other side; it was Judy's.

"Nick! I need you over here! Gang! Too many guys!"

She struggled to fight them off while holding the the radio in her paw, then it was knocked away from her. Nick reacted fast; he needed to get to his wife.

"Okay! I'm coming Judy!"

He dropped everything and ran the same direction she did before. Nick had left his gun and ZASP in the cruiser where he pulled out the first aid kit for the pig. He had nothing; it didn't matter. Weapons or not, he was going to keep his wife safe.

Judy had somehow subdued three out of seven; one of the wolves and the two raccoons. Managing to handcuff two of them to something, anything they were near, the other one in a near unconscious daze. She now had four left to deal with: the other wolf, the two weasels, and Billy. Out of handcuffs, she scurried to avoid the punches and low kicks aimed at her. She jumped at the wolf, pulling out her ZASP, but was swiftly stopped at Billy vigorously grabbing her by the ears; she jerked back and her feet slipped from under her, fumbling and losing grip on her baton. What a dirty trick. She had no more weapons or tools. Judy plummeted to the asphalt with a thud. Billy dragged her by the ears and delivered a strong kick to her face. She grunted in pain as he let go of her ears. She flopped back. Judy placed her paw on her nose, pulling it back to see her white palm stained with blood. It poured out of both her nostrils. The wolf picked her up and threw her back at Billy, who punched her in the stomach. She retaliated, jumping to kick him, but missing. Punch after punch came

from the two bunnies, blocking or missing their marks, a few of hers making contact with his body. The predators made a wall around them, grinning at the two bunnies fighting in the alley. The weasel began laughing maliciously, when a sudden shocking pain struck him in the back. He fell to the ground. Billy, Judy, and the other two looked back to see Nick holding the ZASP; hatred burning in his eyes for Billy.

Seeing her opening, Judy gave Billy a solid left hook to the cheek. Her boxing experience from the academy had really paid off. He fought back as Nick collided with the other thugs. He gets knocked to the ground and the dart falls out of his pocket. He briefly glimpsed at it, then at Billy, still fighting with Judy. Take him down, he thought. Nick was a precise shot at the academy, and the darts can very easily stab through the skin; he could throw it hard enough to pierce Billy's skin, bringing him down in a drugged sleep. The kick he received to the stomach from the wolf brought him back to what was happening. Nick judo threw the wolf to the pavement, knocking the wind out of him, and giving the fox enough time to grab the needle. Nick quickly took his aim, the two bunnies went back and forth. He squinted, and threw the dart with great force. Billy grabbed Judy and spun her in a circle, attempting to throw her into the fence, but she broke free and both of them stumbled back. As quickly as Judy stood up, a wave of fatigue hit her hard and she fell back down. The world spun and quickly darkened. The tranquilizer dart was now stabbed into her thigh. Nick stared in awe at what happened; stupid stupid fox. You just drugged your wife with a sleep needle. The world quickly went dark for him too. The wolf punched him straight into the snout, received two savage knees to the ribs, and was thrown into the side of a dumpster. The contact of the cold metal stung him right in the middle of his back. Nick was out cold.

Billy stood up, wiping the blood away from his cut lip, and checked his phone. He chuckled. "Well boys. I think it's time we were on our way."

Nick came to, and crouched up, eyes blurred from his daze; his ears rung of a loud white noise, unable to hear anything Billy was saying. Billy looked at him and straightened his tie.

"Don't worry you two. The Cleansing will finish the job some other day. James Todd sends his regards." He said with a smile.

Judy was close to passing out, also not being able to understand any words past 'Cleansing.' Billy, one wolf, one raccoon, and one weasel left the alleyway; leaving the other three handcuffed in the alley with the two downed officers. Nick regained his hearing and stood up. He took the tranquilizer gun and subdued the three thugs that remained with them.

"Judy!" he ran over to her.

Nick pulled the dart out of her thigh, and she winced, before she slowly lifted her heavy arm up to his muzzle. She wiped blood away from the claw scratch on his cheek.

"Nick..." Then she blacked out.

Nick closed his eyes. Failure. You weren't there for her, he thought to himself. You couldn't protect her, again. He picked her sleeping body up into his arms, before picking up the radio. His breath was shaky from the pain shooting through his body.

"Dispatch: this is Officer Wilde...we have a Code Purple (gang activity) at our location... both of us are down... seven suspects... three in custody... other four fled... requesting backup, and medical attention..."

Nick dropped the radio. He leaned against the chain-link fence, Judy laid in his lap, he watched her sleeping figure; breathe in, breathe out.

"Copy, Nick. We're sending backup there now." Nick thought to himself as he grabbed his wife's paw with his left. He stared at both of their rings, hers slightly covered in the blood from her nose. Nick closed his eyes, and with that, he blacked out.

Billy ducked his head into the car, but as he out his seatbelt on, his eyes widened, his heart beat ceased, and his ears went ice cold and folded down. What in God's name did he just do?

He just beat Judy. He beat a lovely girl into the ground. And why? Because she was in love with a fox? Was that really it? His body shivered with regret. He thought this was what he wanted. To see Nick wallowing in the dirt and having a one way rush of passion with Judy's loins, but he felt not a bit of pleasure.

He was disgusted with himself. Judy was right. He needed to move on. He couldn't let the past keep hurting him, and in turn hurt others. Especially someone he admittedly still loved. He was a bully. The hare remained quiet on the drive back. Thinking overs and over to himself...

What have I done?... God, what have I done...?

Judy woke up in a daze. Her vision fuzzed, and she could feel the blanket on top of her. Sitting up was a hassle. Her temple thumped with her headache. She turned to the direction of the voice, she did not need her vision cleared to know that Nick was in the room with her.

"Carrots. You alright?"

Judy's vision began to clear up as she responded between groans, her headache thumping louder and louder in her ears. She could see the cut on his cheek being mended by a doctor, his nose was runny and he looked drained of energy; he must have caught a cold. A December day in Tundratown is no joke.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

"You've been out for about an hour now, Hopps." Judy turned her head to the stern voice of Bogo. He paced the floor, hooves loudly thumping against the tile floor. "From what Nick told us, it seems we are dealing with another crime gang, and a well trained one too if they could take the two of you down." Nick lifted a finger.

"Hey, we did get half of them, but not Billy. That rabbit is really going to get it when we find him."

Judy hopped off the bed, still shaking from the vertigo. "Why would Billy do that, why would he join a gang?"

"Do you remember anything?" asked Bogo.

"He, he said something about 'the Cleansing' and I think he said a someone had sent his regards. I don't know anything after that." She rubbed her temple, she tried breathing through her nose, but found it difficult due to the cotton balls in her nostrils.

"We've never had any gang like this before. We'll start investigations immediately. In the meantime, you guys take some time to heal up. I don't want you two on this case until you are at your best again." The two nodded at the buffalo, and with that, he left the room.

The doctor gave the two of them some prescriptions for pain killers and gave some warnings and side effects; because Judy's injuries were not as bad, she was only asked to call off for a few days to recover. Nick was asked to refrain from work for at least a week. After a polite goodbye, they left for their apartment. It was decorated with festivities inherited from the Hopps Family farm, along with new ones. The tree sat in front of the large windows. The sun had now set and gentle snow began to fall. The tree shined with lights and ornaments, some of which they made for each other. The gifts sat underneath, wrapped tight and patiently waiting to be opened. December 22nd; Christmas was only three days away.

The two sat on the couch in silence for about five minutes simply holding one another. The silence was broken by a loud sneeze and a flurry of deep coughs from Nick. He gasped and leaned back in the cushions. Judy climbed up and placed her paw on his forehead, pulling it back as if she had touched a hot stove.

"Oh, Nick. You've definitely got a cold."

She lifts herself off the couch and walks into the bathroom. Nick closes his eyes. Judy came back with a moist cloth, and placed it on his forehead. He sighed with relief as the cool towel met with his sweating forehead.

"Such a caring bunny."

Judy smiled. "Well, I did do this with my brothers and sisters too whenever they got sick. I guess it's just my maternal instinct."

He chuckled and she hugged her husband close. Judy began to ponder over Billy again. How could he do something like that? It made no sense, it was not like him.

Her thought was suddenly broken as her eyes flashed open; through the cotton and the metallic smell of her own blood, her nostrils filled with the overbearing stench of his sweaty clothes. Judy let out a small grimace and offered him to change his clothes, but before he could speak, she began undoing his tie and unbuttoning the fox's shirt. Nick lifted his back off of the pillow long enough for her to slip the shirt out from behind him, taking off his name tag and badge, and tossing them in the laundry hamper. Judy then proceeded to do the same, leaving on her bra. Nick had a brilliant idea, scandalous, but otherwise brilliant.

"Hey Carrots." She looked at him, an innocent look on her face. He had his smirk on, but it was weak this time due to his cold. He pointed his finger downward, coughing as he continued. "I think you forgot something."

Judy's eyes narrowed and gave a little grin. It wasn't necessarily meant to be sexy per-say, but Nick always adored that little bunny no matter what the situation called for. She walked toward him and complied to his request. She unlatched his utility belt, then his regular belt. She undid the button and pulled down his fly, seeing his vertical striped boxers underneath. Nick levered himself above the couch with his arms. His tail wagged as she pulled them down. Nick's arms began to shake and he fell back onto the couch with a plop, pointing his toes so she could remove his pants. Once again, the bunny copied him, undoing her belts and sliding her pants off her gray legs to reveal her underwear. Giving them a toss into the laundry room, Judy then moved to the bedroom. His eyes followed the bunny's swinging hips, and he stared at her rump. Closing one eye, he motioned his finger and thumb over her tail, moving them close together to pretend pinch her, and murmured 'beep beep' at an inaudible volume. Pretending to grope his wife's butt; Nick Wilde was such a kid.

As she disappeared out of his view, Nick turned his head and flipped on the TV. A Christmas Story was about to start; it was Judy's favorite holiday movie. Nick personally preferred White Christmas, but he couldn't really complain as he enjoyed this film too. Judy came back a moment earlier. She wore a pair of sweats and one of Nick's t-shirts, it hung off her right shoulder. She carried with her a pair of Nick's pajamas for him and a blanket for them to sit under. Nick removed the cloth from his brow and sat up to put his clothes on. With a toss, Judy covered the two of them in the thick white sheet. He placed an arm over her shoulder and began to watch the movie.

"You want to order some Chinese food?" Nick offered.

They hadn't had dinner yet, and it was near that time. Judy nodded, and he reached for his phone. He already knew what she wanted: crab cheese wontons, egg drop soup and teriyaki for him, and miso soup and veggie lo-mein for her.

"Fifteen minutes? Okay, no problem. Thanks, bye." Nick hung up.

Tossing his phone to the other side of the couch, he placed his paw on her thigh with an expression of sudden realization. Judy looked away from the screen and to him.

"Oh, I just remembered, I have an early present for you."

Her eyes narrowed and gave a small scowl. "Nick. We promised no early gifts."

She crossed her arms and he lifted his, paws open and faced towards her pleading his innocence. "I know, I know, but trust me. This is something we will want to do earlier then later."

Nick lifted his side of the blanket, walking to the bedroom. Out of his nightstand, he pulled a sheet of paper. Nick came back handing it to her. The first thing she noticed was the official city of Zootopia seal. A government paper. She skimmed over the page, not taking anything in at first, until her eyes fixated, widening as her mind processed a single word...

Child.

She looked up at him, who was smiling at her reaction. He began to explain. "This is from the Zootopia Adoption Center, this is just a page that states that you are signing this because you are looking to adopt a child, in the future of course. When we turn this in, we can start to fill out the rest of the papers when we are ready-" he paused as he put his paw on her shoulder,

"to start a family."

Judy's eyes teared. "Oh, Nick..."

That was all she could say; she was so happy she was speechless. This was by far better than anything he possibly had for her under the tree. They had only been married for a few months, but they have both been ready for years. She was ready to be a mother, and he was ready to be a father.

Nick held out the carrot pen, and pushed the play button:

"-Merry Christmas, Carrots. I love you.-"

She took it from him generously. "I love you too, Nick."

She looked at the paper, and gracefully signed her name on the bottom left of the page; right next to his signature. She looked back up at him, he had his arm raised above her head. She looked higher up to see what he was holding; it was mistletoe. Nick leaned in and placed his lips upon hers, passionately embracing the warmth of her soft lips. He retracted himself and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Probably shouldn't have kissed you with me getting sick, huh?" She did nothing but chuckle and smile back at her husband. The embrace was shattered by five loud rapid knocks on the door. Nick huffed with a smirk. "Well, looks like the food is here. Great timing. Way to ruin the moment."

The familiar ringing of an incoming MuzzleTime call awoke the fox and bunny from their peacefully shared sleep. Nick reached for his phone while Judy stretched her legs and arms out afar, standing up and slugging over to the kitchen for some tea. He rubbed his eyes to see the contact profile: Mom, aka Clementine. He pressed the button down, letting out a yawn.

"Hey, Nickie!" His mother said with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"M...morning mom." He said with a grin. Judy's ears perked and she gasped.

"Clementine?!"

Nick looked up at her and his grin widened. He turned the phone in her direction. Judy yawned as she swiftly waved her paw.

"Hello dear." Clementine waved back.

The conversation was kept simple, and a few minutes later his mother said her goodbye before hanging up. Judy walked back to her husband, a mug of hot liquid in each paw. In her left, a white mug with a carrot on the front, filled with English Breakfast tea. In her right, a mug with a palm tree on it, filled with black coffee and a spoonful of sugar. Judy could not drink coffee. Due to bunnies and their rapid heartbeats, any high doses of caffeine like energy drinks or coffee would bring her to a heart attack.

"That's strange." he muttered.

Judy turned her head in confusion as he took a sip of his coffee. "Why so?"

He smacked his lips as he swallowed the hot drink, warming up his chest and easing his runny nose and sore throat. His voice was groggy, and his cold had worsened overnight.

"Well, mom normally calls me when the day is something important. What is so important about today?"

He looked up at the bunny, who now wore his smirk with her arms crossed.

"Well, well, well Nicky-Nick. It looks like you haven't been watching your calendar this time." The morning left his mind fuzzed. He was trying to think of what was so important about December 23rd. Judy chuckled at his baffled look. "Here, maybe this will refresh your memory, you dumb fox."

Judy reached under the couch for something. Nick was wondering what it was exactly, until she held it in front of her; small box wrapped in polka-dotted wrapping paper with a red bow on top, a very different theme than the presents under the tree; a light bulb suddenly flashed above Nick's head.

"Oh, yeah. It's my birthday!" He said with a smile.

"Ding-ding-ding! Give the fox a prize!" She laughed, handing the present to him, he thanked her. The fox carefully tore off the bow and the paper, opened the box, and froze.

A lustrous, sterling silver watch, already set at the correct time. Something that would be worn at a very professional event. Nick took it out of the box and slipped it onto his slender wrist; a perfect fit. He smiled with narrow, passionate eyes gazing at his wife.

"Thanks, Carrots. I love i-" he was interrupted by a storm of coughs, with some sniffles here and there. She could hear just how congested his chest was from the deep breaths he took. His body gave off an unnaturally high heat and he began to sweat. His cold was kicking him to the curve. Judy sat him on the couch and covered him with the blanket they shared last night; as that was where they slept.

"Oh, Nick. I'm guessing that it sucks to have a cold on your birthday?"

Nick shrugged. "Eh, only a little bit." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Judy rubbed his shoulder, and smiled with a sense of concern.

"29 years old, huh?" she said.

"I know...how did it come so fast? I feel so old." He took another drink of his coffee, and she took a sip of her tea.

"You're only a year older than me." He looked back at her with a slight smirk, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, two years older than me. I still can't believe we were both born on the 23rd." He reached up, placing his palm on her knuckles.

"Guess it was destiny...Ugh, did I just say that? When did I get so sappy? I think my head is sick too, Carrots." They chuckled and she kissed his forehead; it was fairly warm to the touch of her lips.

"I'm going to go get some medicine and groceries for soup for you. I'll be back in a little bit, Casanova."

He smiled at her, and he gazed into her beautiful lavender eyes; so kind and caring, one of the thousands of things he loved about Judy. Nick laid on the couch as she went to the bedroom to get dressed. The pained bruises he still felt in his back and sides seemed to intensify with his sickness. He eased himself into the most comfortable position he could find. Judy gave him a kiss on the forehead, and left for the store. Nick picked up the adoption document and stared at the signatures. His rather sloppy, but still legible next to her cursive hand: Nicholas P. Wilde and Judith L. Wilde-Hopps. He smiled as he closed his eyes, and drifted into slumber.

Judy returned about twenty minutes later with three bags: two were filled with groceries and cold remedies, and the third one with gifts from the guys back at the ZPD. Knowing that Nick was out to recover from his scrap with the thugs in Tundratown, Bogo sent the gifts to his sister for Judy to pick up. She squeezed her way through the door, closing it behind her with her foot.

"Hey Nick. I'm back, and the guys got you some presents if you-" she silenced herself; Nick gently snored on the couch. Fast asleep. She sighed happily, laying an angel soft kiss stop his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, honey. Get some rest." Honey, Judy thought. She hadn't used that nickname in a while. She then chuckled: 'Nick' name. It was a good thing she could easily keep herself entertained. Judy walked over to the kitchen to begin preparing the soup.

Once the soup was all prepared and set to a simmer, Judy walked back into the living room to check on Nick. Spread across the couch sound asleep, a congested snore emanated from his snout. He never really had a strong immune system like her. For a tough nut to crack, Nick was a very delicate fox. Her eyes moved to the adoption paper on the floor near him, it lay next to his paw; he must have been holding it. She tip-toed over to where it laid, wanting to not wake him up. Judy picked it up, and her smile grew as she read through it once more. Nick P. Wilde, Judy L. Wilde Hopps, 'child.' It all ran circles around her head. Until the end...until the end. Such a phrase. It randomly escaped Nick's lips, it came into existence during a case for the two of them. But now, it was their entire philosophy.

Judy glanced over the page; she would have to turn in a copy of it to Bogo to keep in their personnel files. She decided she would drop them off later tonight. Better safe then sorry. Judy rested her back against the base of the couch, directly underneath Nick. Her nose suddenly twitched. Out of curiosity, she leaned into her armpit and shuddered; she smelled of Nick's pungent aroma had mixed with her own sweat. Judy hated to admit it, but it had been a couple of days since she last showered, so she stood and headed for the bathroom. Nick's ears perked at the sound of Judy's singing and the sound of hot water running through the pipes. He leaned in and smelled his armpits; he reeked of sweat. With a thought, Nick slumped towards the bathroom, slowly unbuttoning his night shirt. He figured he could join his wife for a shower; the steam may relieve his stuffed sinuses in the process.

He creaked the door open, the sounds of the water and her singing became clearer from behind the door. She must not have heard him come in, as the sound of the curtain moving back spooked her. She frantically turned to the noise, covering her body, only to see the orange and cream colored fur of her husband. She relaxed, facing the shower head again. Nick squeezed out a pawful of body wash.

"Allow me." He cooed as he reached around to her torso slowly massaging her fur.

She leaned into his touch laying against his chest as he cleaned her. "Such a gentlemammal. I guess someone has been a good birthday boy so far this year." She responded, looking back to see him give a wink.

"Does that mean that I get 'another present'?" Nick winked back.

He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her neck, but his muzzle was stopped by her paw. "Maybe when you have a bit more energy." She giggled.

The day went slow for the two. They watched movies, Nick opened his birthday presents from the guys at the ZPD, he played a few songs on the piano that sat in the corner of their living room. As it sat next to the large windows, the light glistened off of the glossy finish of the black paint. Nick thought back to the generosity of Mr. Big.

Father...

Something he never really had. Clementine was the only one there to raise him, his father was out of the picture since he was a baby. Even Stu was more of a good friend to him than his father-in-law, but he loved him like family regardless. Father. Something he never had, and now, after 28 years, he had two of them.

Judy swayed and danced to the gorgeous sound of his performance. Night soon came. Judy had gone back out a bit earlier to get him a cake which now sat in the fridge with a few pieces missing. Nick fell asleep early. Judy had a bit of trouble getting him to the bed, but she managed. Giving him a kiss and a final wish for a happy birthday, she got her coat on, grabbed the copies of the adoption papers from the office room, and set off for the police department.

The building was nearly empty. The night shift officers had arrived to start their days of work. Judy hardly ever worked nights, so she didn't know any of the officers too well. She walked up the stairs to Chief Bogo's office and knocked on the door with a call of his name. No response. She knocked again, but had the same result. Her ear twitched to the voice approaching her.

"Hey, Judy." She turned to see a familiar tiger dressed in blue; Officer Jake Bengali.

"If you're looking for the Chief he already left for the night. Is there something I can help you with?"

Judy faced him and looked up, he was very tall compared to her; she only came up to his knee. "Oh, well I was dropping off these papers for him to put in me and Nick's personnel files, but since he's not here-"

Bengali interrupted her mid-sentence holding out his paw. "I can take them and put them in the archive for him to get tomorrow. That's where I'm heading anyways."

She gripped to the documents as she thought about it: these were very important that they get to him. After a few seconds of thought, she for some reason figured that she could trust him, so she gave him the papers. As he took them, Bengali let out that same grin she received yesterday morning at the briefing. An untrustworthy grin lined with envy, lust, and malice. His teeth shined with mischief under the pale yellow flood lights. Judy gave yet another nervous smile in reply, shakily thanking him, and heading back home to be with Nick.

As Bengali walked to the archive room, he glared at the copies of the adoption papers she so willingly handed to him. His eyes narrowed and his grin widened. Folding the papers and putting them in his pocket, he then pulled out his phone, and a red arm band with a black claw on it. Bringing it to his ear, he waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hey, boss. I've got something... adoption papers...I'm heading for the archives now...I think it's time we start sabotaging those officers' good names." He said giving a crooked laugh. Bengali was inside, and the Cleansing was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 8: Breaking the Spirit

Chapter 8: Breaking the Spirit

 **WARNING:**

 **The chapter contains (very) mature content. If you do not wish to read, skip past the BOLD WARNINGS. If you do choose to read, it MUST be taken VERY seriously as these events occur in the real world as we speak. This is NOT a joke, it is a warning, and I ask us all to help in any way we can to stop this from happening.**

 **Reader discretion is highly advised.**

The days always tend to pass by so quickly in the winter, yet the nights seem to go on and on without a foreseeable end. We long for the calm, frigid nights to end so the cycle may start anew. The brisk evenings only grow even longer when it snows. Those delicate white droplets fall so carelessly, so contently to come and greet the patient earth below. How it falls at such a slow, continuous pace; it is almost as if time itself ceases to exist. Hence the term frozen in time. Yet for December 26th, it was a fairly warm day in the city of Zootopia. Enough to melt most of the snow in Savannah Central. Judy made polite small-talk with her fellow officers. While Nick had finally gotten over his cold, he was still not allowed to return to work for another three days. Other than the fact he couldn't be with Judy, he had no place to complain. He needed the rest as his back and ribs still stung of pain from the scrap with the Cleansing. Even though he enjoyed the little vacation from work, Nick would be very bored at home without the company of his wife.

Judy looked over the bulletin board. Priority number one: figuring out who the Cleansing was. Chief Bogo steps in. "Alright. It's been three days since any activity of this 'Cleansing' group since Hopps and Wilde were ambushed. So far, we have very little leads as to who they are and what they plan to do." Judy listened in closely, still trying to make sense of it all: who was the Cleansing? Why would Billy join them? What could they be planning?

"The apparent style of clothing of this gang are black suits and red shirts. Keep your eyes peeled! We'll set a few squads all over Zootopia if we have to. We will not have another problem like the Stripes. Now, assignments. Officers Trunkebby, Higgins, Wolpherd: Sahara Square." Judy watched as the three of them stood and walked forward. She turned back patiently waiting for her name to be called. "Snarloff, Fangmeier: Tundratown. Grizzoli, Delgatto: Rain forest District. And Hopps-" Judy looked up at him. "Since Wilde is still not here, you'll be with Bengali." The bunny froze. She looked back at the tiger, who had that grin on his face. He stood, which prompted her to do the same. She felt a small shiver run down her spine as he grabbed the file; she had a bad feeling about something.

The bunny and tiger sat in silence as they drove through the streets of Savannah Central looking for anything out of the ordinary. Judy's feeling of something wrong slowly left her as she patrolled the streets. Judy stares out the window as he turns the corner, when Judy sees a small animal in a suit run out of a store. He gets into a familiar looking car and speeds off. Action time. Judy turns on the lights and makes the announcement to dispatch, as Bengali slams on the pedal. The chase had begun, and Bengali did not let the car escape. The red street racer cuts down a wide alleyway; the two followed.

"Speed up!" Judy commands. The cruiser was almost ramming into the bumper of the red car; and then everything changed.

Bengali lets out a malicious smile, and turns sharp into the face of the building adjacent to their right. Judy's eyes widened in shock as her mind processed what was about to happen, but her reflexes were not fast enough to react; she couldn't do a single thing, not even brace herself. Deafening sound then silence; a loud crash, glass shattering and metal shifting, and then smoke and absolute silence. Anything can change in less than a second; everything blurred in the blink of an eye. The cruiser struck hard on Judy's side, setting off the air bags, and even flinging the cruiser into the other wall, becoming wedged between the buildings. The other car stopped, blockading any one from coming down the alleyway.

(Please make sure the warning is in the center and is in bold please. And actually you wont be able to see the astericks, so just give them a warning

Judy lifted her head up with a strained groan. She placed a paw on her head and brings it back down to see the large amount of blood from her brow, almost covering her entire palm. She tries to contact dispatch, but the radio was destroyed in the crash. She turns to the sound of cackling beside her; Bengali seemed almost without a scratch. She sees his grin once more, but this time, it wasn't the same; it was savage, and it was homicidal.

"Aw come on. I thought for sure that would have killed you."

She froze. Judy could say nothing as a rebuttal other than, "W-what?"

The tiger turned his head, producing a few loud cracks. "Well too bad. You would have then been spared of this. Looks like today is not the bunny's day."

Her eyes widened and her breath quickened. She was not looking at an officer, she was looking at a killer. Before she had any time to reach for her radio, Bengali wraps Judy's body tight in his grip. He opened the car door, and threw her to the pavement hard. Bengali lets out a maniacal laugh as she struggles to catch her breath. She looks up to see an animal walk out of the other car: it was Billy.

The bunny walked over to them, but he was...different. He was st pick. Walked with less twisted pride in his step. His eyes were directed to his feet. When he finally did meet Judy's eyes they darted quickly back down and his fave grimaced with sorrow.

Judy didn't understand. Last time they met he was so eager to fight anyone that crossed him, now he looked as though he could barely raise a finger.

Judy hacks as Bengali slams his foot on her body, pinning her to the ground easily. She looks back up to the tiger towering over her. He lets out a grin. "We told you, cutie Judy. The Cleansing would come back to finish the job."

Judy looked at him with burning hatred. "What job?"

Bengali's grin widened at the sight of her struggle. "Bringing you to the ground." The tiger takes a step back, removing his foot and allowing the bunny to breathe. She gasped and coughed for air as she slowly gets to her feet. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. But you still choose to get back up!"

Crack. Pure hot white, and then pitch black. Her ears filled with that unnerving ringing and the entire front of her face burned like fire. Judy lets out a wallow of pain as she stumbles back holding her nose. Blood begins to gush, staining her paws and clothes, as well as the snow and ground beneath her. Breathing through her nostrils was made impossible due to the intense burn of the chilled air running through her broken nose. Bengali did not stop there. With the snap of a finger, one of the wolves tightly grips Judy's arms, holding her in place. Panic begins to set in.

Billy could do nothing but stand in shock and watched the gruesome fight take place. He was afraid to intervene. He wanted to so badly though, but it would have surely meant the death of both of them. Billy did not want to follow the ways of James Todd's sickening little revolution anymore. It was wrong. But for the time being he had no choice.

Judy jumped up and slammed her legs back into the wolf's groin; he fumbles back and wallowed in pain.

"Bad bunny." Bengali sadistically teased.

The tiger then quickly grabbed her wrist firmly, and pulled back in an unnaturally far direction. She shrieked in agony as the sound of a loud sickening crack filled the air. The unexpected pain shot through her body at rocket speed. Scream after scream poured out of the poor bunny's mouth, ones that could make an animal cry from such anguish, but Bengali simply stood and laughed.

"Go ahead! Scream all you want! No one is around to save you now, rabbit!"

Bengali laid punch after merciless punch to Judy's sides and chest. Crack...pop...crack... Her Kevlar vest could stop speeding bullets, but it did little to nothing to protect her now...All the bunny could do was attempt to brace herself for the next incoming blow. However, it was a lost cause; she could hear her bones crack loudly in her ears from the impact of his brass knuckles. After thirty seconds of him using her as his own personal punching bag, Bengali stepped back to watch Judy wheeze and cough up blood. She could no longer scream, but moan while she struggled to breathe. He let go of her arms, and her legs give in. She tried to catch herself, but her broken wrist sends another shock wave of intense pain through her system. She wallowed in pain as she curled into a ball on the cold asphalt as best she could. Her head spun in circles and she could not find the strength to do anything; the intense pain throughout her body and the cold air of the back alleyway had consumed all of her energy. She looked up at Billy again, her vision cut in half from the black eye that quickly formed, shutting her left eye almost completely. She could still see the regret in his sky blue eyes. Only this time it was much worse.

"Go ahead, Judy. Cry. Cry me a river. This is why I never wanted to see you become a cop, but now I suppose you need to learn your lesson, you stupid little bitch." Bengali snickered.

She refused. Through all of the agonizing pain, Judy would not allow herself to shed a single tear. She would not allow herself to be intimidated by this animal. She would not be broken by him. Instead, she glared at him as she softly swore at him.

"Fuck you."

"Somebunny needs to wash her trash mouth. I hate to admit it, but something about seeing you utterly helpless, is so goddamn hot." Judy's eye widened again, and her breath painfully sped up. She could see the lust in his eyes. Those cold, dark, evil eyes. She kicked and shook, trying to get away from the tigee, but to no use.

"But unfortunately I have to wait my turn. She's all yours, Billy. Do whatever you want to her."

They all looked at the hare. He was frozen in place. He watched Judy continue to hyperventilate. His hands slowly began to shiver. He stepped closer to her. Slowly. He felt no pleasure. He had always wanted to have sex with Judy, but in his drunken stupor he thought this was a good idea. But he was more sober than ever. And he knew what this was. It was rape. It was not okay. He would not do this to her too, not after what he already did in Tundratown.

He was right in front of her. His eyes met with her non-swollen one. Her breathing began to slow again as he reaches up and stroked her cheek. It was a gentle innocent caress. Like the one a love would give to his maiden in a sappy romance. It was almost like Nicks touch. Billy knew at that moment what he would do.

"No." He said, closing his eyes.

"What?" Bengali asked.

"We've done more than enough to her."

"Are you shitting me?! If we let her go, she'll round up her friends and her little foxboy to come after us!"

"I'm not doing it, Bengali."

Billy's eyes shone with determination. He was not going to let Bengali get to him. The tiger sneered down at him before letting out a growl.

"Fine..." Bengali said as he retracted his claws. He shoved Billy to the ground and took Judy by the neck and out of the wolf's clutches. "Then I'll get first dibs!"

Bengali grabbed her by the ears and slammed her back into the brick wall. With one paw, he held her in place. With the other paw, he unfastened the straps on her vest, throwing it into the snow. She tried to fight back but could barely even lift her arms.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT**

Ignoring the buttons, Bengali tears open Judy's shirt to reveal her bra, which he savagely removes while licking his teeth. Judy could no longer do a thing to fight the hare off of her except for thrash a little bit and produce a few 'no's and 'stop's. He begins to roughly grope her, and she scowls at him as he does. Billy then throws her back to the ground on her paws and knees. Bengali grabbed at her hips to position her. He undoes her belt and unbuttons her pants.

"No! Please stop!"

Judy tried to kick him away, but her legs soon gave up on her. She was left vulnerable. "What's wrong Cottontail? I'm just using you like the whore you are!" Bengali's voice sounded of dark lust and bitterness as he pulled her pants below her thighs constricting her leg movement, followed by her underwear.

The tiger begins to unzip his fly and pull his trousers down. She looks back at the exposed rabbit with a worried and pleading look. "No,...ple-ease...no!"

Bengali simply ignored her begs. He grips his paws on her hips and thrusts forward, making her wail in discomfort, as he intrudes Judy's body. "Damn, bitch. You must be a one size fits all." the tiger laughed at his cruel and lewd joke. His laughs matching the volume of her wails. He let out huffs as he begins his own rhythm, to which Judy was forced to obey, letting out a gasp at each thrust. Judy could do nothing but think about it: this was not lovemaking, this was abusive and unwanted sex; it was rape. It was not pleasurable, it was painful. Bengali tightly gripped her ears as he lets out a loud moan and finished. Judy did the same, but hers was not one of desire, it was of distress. At this point, Judy was on the verge of tears as Bengali filled her insides.

 **NOTICE: GRAPHIC CONTENT OVER**

The tiger throws the bunny into the snow. Judy could feel the warm sensation run down her inner thigh. The warm fluid was not love like Nick's; it was just semen. A seed in which that tiger had chosen to forcefully plant. It was not romantic pleasure that was made by Bengali with the unwanted help of her body; it was tainted love.

Billy almost felt like crying. He felt so powerless to save his once good friend. His mind went to the distant past. Back to when he saw that bunny for the first time. Her working in the field with her plaid shirt tied to keep her cooler, exposing some of her cute slim stomach and that wonderful gray and white fur. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself. He never had sex with her when they were together, considering they were only seventeen at the time, even though he wanted desperately to make her feel good. This was not what he wanted it to be like. Billy snapped to reality; was this really the reason he followed James Todd out of the alleyway? To put on that black and red suit to join the Cleansing? To beat his once good friend? To bring pain and suffering to her and the ones she loved? Even though he did his best to hide it, Billy Stride was defeated.

"You are going to be sorry, Bengali... Y-you are going to rot in prison for the rest of your life...If my husband doesn't come and kill you first." Judy said through her stilled breaths. While her voice sounded of anger, her expression resembled none of it; only the pain, fear, and near defeat she felt all at once.

"Oh, I don't think so Hopps. You won't be telling anyone of what happened her. Unless you would like to ruin your chances." Bengali walked towards the cruiser, pulled a file out of the glove compartment, and a couple pieces of folded paper from his pocket.

She coughed up a little bit more blood before speaking. "Chances...of what?"

He tossed the file in front of her; shock filled her eyes. It was Nick's personnel file, and the adoption papers she gave him a few days ago.

"A history of criminal actions. Why not add wife beater to that list? It sure would make adopting hard with a history of domestic violence. Of course, as long as you keep your tiny mouth shut and let Billy go, nothing will happen. The Cleansing will equalise the animals of authority and make them pay for their actions...You really are just a pathetic, weak little bunny without that fox here to protect you from the dangers of this big world. What a poor excuse for a cop."

Through all of her pain, every single bone in her body, shattered or intact, every deep bruise, and drop of blood. Everything wanted to lunge up and kill that tiger and that bunny, but her body wouldn't allow it. She was rocked with pain, too much for one to bear; nothing would cooperate with her, so all she could do was lay there. Her body was broken, and now was her heart one more time, as she could no longer hold back the tears, they were a mixture of pain and loss. Crippled and heartbroken. She could not believe what she was hearing; her life, her future, her chances of being a mother now laid right in front of her, threatened to be sabotaged whenever the tiger pleased. She could feel the tears stream down harder, faster, hotter, burning the gashes and the bruises on her cheeks. Judy was broken.

Billy covered up Bengali's tracks, slowly re-buttoning Judy's shirt and putting on her vest. He wanted to be careful; he realized his mistake and did not want to cause her any more pain. Not enough words could describe how sorry he was; and he knew Judy could never forgive him. But he said it anyway, or rather he lipped it. Judy looks up at the bunny seeing the sadness in his face.

'I'm so sorry...'

'Did he just say what I think he said?' She asked herself. All of a sudden, her feelings for what Billy did to her began to shift; she knew somewhere in her mind that he couldn't be fully capable of something like this. Something had coerced him to beat her up that day, perhaps even forced him to do it; but what? Was it whoever the leader of the Cleansing was? Was it Bengali?

Billy wiped a tear away from his eye before he drove off, and disappeared into the busy streets of Zootopia. Judy did her best to crawl away; in any direction, it did not matter. She wanted to escape, and she wanted to hide. This could not be happening to her. Bengali picks up the radio and responds, pretending to sound as if he were in distress.

"Dispatch...this is Officer Bengali...the suspect has escaped...and our car got in a major wreck...I seem to be fine, but Officer Hopps is in bad condition...we are near the hospital, and I can get us there..."

Judy could here Chief Bogo's voice, but she could not understand what he was saying. Judy felt herself being lifted off the ground in Bengali's cold paw as he walked to the hospital a few blocks away, playing off a slight limp. To break a cop you need to break her spirit, and Bengali had succeeded in doing just that.

"You-you're a monster..." Judy managed to utter through her pained breaths and leftover tears. Bengali glared down at her helpless form.

"If I were a monster, I would have already killed you. We were in a car crash. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?" He held up the adoption paper, taunting Judy, who could only manage a small nod.

Defeat... This is what a broken spirit looked like; what it felt like. To break open her shell, and hit her every weak point. To have her entire future held right before her. To leave her vulnerable, leave her defenceless, and leave her with nothing but a dark secret she would have to bear with in order to keep her and Nick's future safe; even though it was already hanging by a thread, in the claw of Jake Bengali: a fraud, a member of the Cleansing, and very plainly...a cold blooded monster...

The silence of the air was filled with the beautiful harmonious chords of the grand piano that sat in the living room of their decent sized apartment. Nick ran his fingers over the keys to the rhythm of Moonlight Sonata 1st movement, when his performance is interrupted by the sound of familiar ringing on the kitchen counter top. With a huff he stands and reaches to answer his phone. He briefly glances over the contact information. Spots: aka Benjamin Clawhauser. Nick slides his thumb to the left to answer the call, and puts it up to his ear. Before he could even say hello, the cheetah screamed into the speaker.

"Nick! Nick! Are you there?!"

Nick moved his head away, putting his finger in his ear. Reluctantly, he positions the phone back up to his ear.

"What is it, Clawhauser? Is this something about that new app you were telling me about? I'll get it soon."

Clawhauser began to go off topic. "Oh, well yeah you do need to get that app, it's amazi-"

Nick could hear his sentence die off as his phone is swiped from his paw. Chief Bogo began to speak.

"Wilde!"

Nick blinked, from his tone he knew something was wrong. "Chief? Wh-what is it?"

"Get down to the hospital!" Nick was in shock as he quickly replied.

"Why? What happened?" He paused before continuing, fearing the worst. "Did something happen to Judy?!" Silence. "Chief!?"

Bogo then continued solemnly. "She and Bengali got in a wreck while chasing a Cleansing member. She's in rough shape. Get to the hospital."

Nick froze;...no. The fox dropped his phone and frantically got dressed as fast as he possibly could. Nick threw on his Hawaiian shirt and khakis before swinging the door open and racing out of his apartment; he didn't even bother to close the door. All he thought about was getting to her.

Judy winces as the doctor mends to the large gash above her brow and the other one on her cheek. She looked at the zebra's name stitched onto his coat; Dr. Zachary Galahoof. She then looks back as a nurse tends to Bengali's injuries; much more minor compared to hers, although Galahoof did not know this as it hid underneath her blood stained shirt; her vest was lying on the chair on the other side of the room. The bunny thinks to herself. 'No. Why are you helping him? Leave him be, and let him suffer through his pain. He deserves every bit of it, and more.' Judy was pulled between the clashing emotions of pain, anger and sorrow, not knowing which one she felt the most.

'He deserves to die,' she thought to herself, but quickly rejected the thought. No, her overly optimistic personality would not let her think in such a way. She was too caring, too kind, too forgiving; even to those who do not deserve the smallest bit of it. She listens in as the tiger tells Bogo the false details of what happened. Lies. Nothing but lies. And nobody would know except for him, her, and Billy. Galahoof's voice brought her out of her thoughts as he places a hoof on her shoulder. She looks up at him.

"Well Mrs. Hopps, you sure did lose quite a bit of blood. You will feel loopy for a few days. Do you feel any pain or pressure anywhere else on your body?"

She looked up at him. 'Hide it. Lie. Keep your future 'safe'.' She simply shook her head to Galahoof, who gave a responsive nod. He gently lifted her ear to attend to the large laceration at the tip. Judy winced again as he rubbed the disinfectant across the cut. She felt her sides grow more pained as she does this. 'Hide it,' she repeated to herself. As the zebra begins wrapping the bandage cloth around the wound, her other ear wearily perks at the sound of her name through the halls.

"Judy!?" The voice was all too familiar, it was worried, caring, and loving; it was the voice of her husband, Nick.

Bogo steps out of the hall briefly to guide the fox to their room. He could see the worry in his expression. He was breathing very heavily; because Judy drove to the ZPD that morning, he had no choice but to run to the hospital over ten blocks away. Bogo steps to the wall to allow him into the room. Catching his breath, he makes fixed eye contact on Judy, at her condition. He could not believe, that this was his beloved wife, in such a critical state. She looked at him with her good eye, the other one closed from the swelling. Sorrow and anguish filled her face, and he could see it as she sat in the hospital bed. He runs up to her, and gave her a worried hug. While she felt safe in his arms, the pressure against her bruised torso was unbearable as she tried to mask her pain. He grabbed her paws as he knelt to her height.

"What the hell happened to you, Carrots?!" She looked down at their paws, his hands were trembling, gripping tight to her palms. 'Lie. Lie to keep the two of you safe.'

"We...we were chasing a Cleansing guy, when we crashed."

Nick let go of one of her paws and ran his finger along the swelling of her black eye. He began to look at her form, and notices her shirt; one of her buttons out of place. He knew that Judy was a precise bunny, and there was no way she would accidentally button her shirt wrong. Nick took a deep breath before cupping his paw to her cheek, his paw pad gently caressing the gauze.

"Judy...who did this to you?"

She looked up at Nick with the same look of sorrow in her eyes. 'Lie, lie, lie. That's all you can do,' she thought to herself. Bogo and Bengali glance up at the two, the tiger had malice in his amber eyes as he shot daggers at the bunny. 'Don't confess, don't do it, rabbit,' he thought to himself. She swallowed hard, the metallic taste ran against the back of her throat.

"N-nobody, Nick... We just got in a bad wreck..." His voice sounded of concern and skepticism. Even with cuts and bruises, her poker face was still nothing to him; he knew she wasn't telling him the truth. Nick continued to push the question, using his observations to back up his reasoning.

"Do bad wrecks give black eyes?" Curious, and somehow already knowing, he pulls on Judy's collar to expose her shoulder, discovering that the usual nylon straps of her bra were missing, leaving nothing but her gray fur to be shown.

"Do bad wrecks take off my wife's bra?" Judy's eyes widened at the realization; she completely forgot her bra wasn't there anymore. She glanced over to Bengali, who was glaring right at her and Nick. Bogo listened in as well.

"Do bad wrecks sloppily button up your shirt?-"

He tore open her shirt and folded the cloth behind her arms, pinning them back, to reveal her horribly bruised body to Dr. Galahoof and Bogo. She did not have the strength to cover up her exposed breasts, nor did she have the courage to answer the concerned fox. Bogo did not care, neither did Galahoof or Nick. They were simply concerned about her injuries over her nude figure. Quite frankly, Judy didn't care either; she could care much less after all that had happened. She was focused on Nick, and on Bengali who did not break from his malicious gaze into her for even a second.

"-To try and cover up the bruises left on my wife's body? Judy please...I grew up on the streets. I've seen beatings before, and you were assaulted..." She looked the other direction, but Nick carefully motioned her view back to him as he repeated himself.

"Who, did this to you?"

She looked at Nick, and back at Bengali...then back at Nick, then back at Bengali... 'Tell him...lie...tell him...protect your future, lie...' She went back and forth between the tugging forces of good and evil; which path would sway her: Nick or Bengali? Her entire being was split in two directions. Her thoughts began shouting at her, even so much as to swear at the poor ingénue bunny. 'Tell him, goddammit!...Lie! Fucking lie!..."

Judy couldn't take it anymore. All she could do was slump over and whimper into her knees. Nick's ears drooped, but soon shot up as he registered her body language. He noticed her spastic glances to the tiger. Everything else set into place; Nick put the pieces together.

The furious fox pulled out the tranquilizer from Judy's utility belt, turning around and pelting the tiger before he had anytime to react. The pellet merely grazed the tiger's shoulder, but it was enough for the drug to take effect. Bengali's legs gave out from underneath him, and he slid down the wall to the floor. He was still conscious, but he could not move of his own accord. Nick looks back at Judy who is staring with a sense of relief and freedom, but still of misery.

Nick places a paw on her shoulder. "Did he do it?"

Judy's lip quivered uncontrollably. She began whimpering once more, closing her eyes in an attempt to hold back tears that fell regardless, and slowly began to nod.

A loud thud and a grunt of pain influenced Nick to look up and see that Bogo delivered to Bengali a much deserved kick square in the stomach before handcuffing him and placing him on his knees.

Judy quickly recollects her thoughts. It wasn't Bengali that beat her, it was Billy, but he still brought the same amount if not more pain. The bunny may have broken her body, but the tiger had broken her spirit. Billy was physical, but Bengali was mental and emotional. He tried to take away what she truly cared about. Motherhood. Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can break you. The saying swam through her anguished mind. Brass knuckles had broken her bones, but an evil Bengal tiger with her adoption papers had broken her.

"Tell us what happened, Hopps." Said Bogo.

He was not wearing his stern look. His eyebrows were not giving their usual glare. They were bowed, sad, caring and almost fatherly. His tone matched that of his ill-willed grimace. Judy began to weep again. Her tears stained her fur and stung her cuts and bruises as she began to speak through her hiccuped cries.

"Billy was there too.. he-he was the one we were chasing...Bengali he-he crashed the car on purpose...He pulled me out...they beat me, a-and he...he raped me-e-e!..."

Another loud thud and grunt of pain.

Judy's wails and woes intensified as she nuzzled her head into her husband's chest. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort and shush her, but to no avail. "He has Nick's file...a-and our adoption papers... he said he would blame it on you...-and ruin our chances of adopting i-if I told -anyone!"

Judy could feel the bile rising in her stomach. She did her best to push Nick out of the way as she vomited into the nearby trash can, the pressure of her broken wrist intensifying her want to retch from the pain. Carrots, cucumber and grass from the sandwich she had for breakfast that morning. She began hiccuping as he shushed her, stroking her ears down like her mother would when she was a kitten, comforting her in her moment of defeat as best as he could.

"Shh-shh it's okay. It's okay, Carrots. He won't take our future away from us. He's not going to hurt you anymore. We're still going to have kids. We're still going to have a family. I promise Judy."

His kind uplifting words swam into her ears, slowly beginning to calm her down, until she started to retch again. Ignoring the trash bin, she hunched over and vomited on the floor.

"Carrots!" Nick's voice sounded of concern and Dr. Galahoof rushed towards her. Her eyes squinted open in horror to see that it was not the contents of her stomach this time; she had vomited blood, a copious amount of rose colored blood.

Her sides grew on fire as did her chest. Judy lets out agonizing wails as she mutters.

"Oh god, Nick...it hurts...it hurts so much..."

Darkness overcame, and she fell into the cold abyss of unconsciousness. The fox's attention was brought to the focus of the heart monitor which he had only now noticed. It beeped loudly, almost ear piercing, and it was fast; too fast. Nick gently rests her against the pillows. As he checks her vitals and assesses the major damage of her torso, the zebra yells for a few more doctors to come in stat, along with other medical lingo he did not understand.

"What's happening?!" Nick grew terribly worried.

Galahoof throws off his stethoscope and carefully massages the deeply bruised areas of her sides. The other doctors rush in with important looking equipment.

"She's going into shock. Signs of broken ribs and internal bleeding. She's losing too much blood. We have to get her to the operating room now!" Nick takes a step back as a nurse places a breathing mask over Judy's muzzle, along with several other things happening around her all at the same time. Nick watched in dismay as they rolled his wife out of the room. She'll be okay, he thought to himself, she is always okay; he hoped.

Nick snapped from his worry at the sound of a chuckle behind him. His ear twitched from the boom of its cemented malice. Unnatural, dark, and evil. "Well, looks like the Cleansing managed to break one of them after all. Maybe even both of them."

The fox growled, his fingers grew into tight fists, and his knuckles faded to a light shade of pink under his fur. Cold sorrow turned to burning hatred, fuelling his rage; and Nick Wilde snapped. He let out a primal snarl as he turns and pops Bengali right between the cheek and jaw. A front canine bounced with a light tapping across the tile floor, leaving a trail of blood behind. Bengali goes out cold. Breathe in, breathe out, heavy and relentless. Let it all out, don't let your hatred control you; not forever at least. Revenge, but it was not enough, it was not even close to being enough, and it never will be enough. Nick was going to kill Billy Stride the next time he got his claws on him. He did not care if he could go to prison for it. Screw that. There is no forgiveness for the merciless, no sparing the wicked. Revenge comes to those that hurt his wife. They were all going to pay. Even though he wasn't the on that did it. Bogo placed a hoof on the fox's shoulder as a sign of concern and mutual respect. He could feel the fox's tension, his blood pumped red hot through his veins.

"Don't worry, Wilde. She'll be alright. Nothing can kill that bunny." As he caught his fuming breath once again, Nick's mind travels back to his beloved bunny wife. He prayed that Bogo was right.

The hours felt like an eternity as he sat in the waiting room with the Chief. Dr. Galahoof eventually walks in, and Nick and Bogo stand.

"How is she, doc?" Nick managed to utter. He wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't. He wanted to be ensured that his wife was okay, that she was alive, but he did not want to hear that she was not doing good, or how much those monsters of animals did to his bunny, or worse. The zebra criss-crossed his hooves as he begins.

"Well, it's a really good thing you noticed her injuries, Mr. Wilde. Judy's been through quite a rough beating. She is very lucky they didn't collapse one of her lungs, or worse. The overall damage is three broken ribs, broken sternum, dislocated shoulder, ruptured spleen, broken wrist, broken nose, black eye, a few lacerations and cuts on face, torso, ears, and arms, and a mile of bruises." The ongoing list almost made him want to weep. So much. So much horrible things done to his beautiful wife. Nick was not there to protect her, again.

Chief Bogo eventually said his farewells and best wishes for Judy, and Nick was left all alone. No magazine could keep him focused, and no show on the television would catch his fancy. His phone laid on the floor of his apartment, but not even that would keep Nick from thinking about Judy. He began to think to himself. Three years ago, he would never spend so long anywhere for anyone. He did not truly care for anyone other than his mother, and nobody cared about him. That all changed when he met that rambunctious, cute little meter maid in the ice cream parlor. How she so generously bought his 'boy' a jumbo pop. How she hustled him good, no matter how much he hated to admit it. Never before did he think she would mean so much to him in the end. Judy Hopps: his mate, his wife, and his first and only true best friend.

The days always seem to pass by so quickly in the winter, yet we long for the calm, frigid nights to end so the cycle may start anew.

This is undeniable. The nights of winter are long because we wait impatiently for the dawn of a new day. For us to begin a new 24 hour long chapter in our lives. Nobody appreciates the unwelcoming cold and dark of the winter night sky, especially when you are on your own. It is the physical form of the word 'alone.' Nobody wants to have a lonely chapter. Where all you have by yourself is the warmth of your being, but even that is not enough. We wait... for tomorrow to bring us a new, warm, happy day. We wait for our loved ones to return home from a long day of work. We wait for the holidays, where the children get to open their gifts in carefree bliss... It was all a load of bullshit to the fox. He had nothing; absolutely nothing. Because it was taken away from him today. The time would never pass by quick enough for Judy to get better; she was bloodied, beaten, and it was all because he couldn't be there for her...again. She would not return home with him tonight. There was no blissful moment waiting for them in their apartment. She was out there, in a hospital bed desperately clinging to life. He was here, standing awestruck and alone in the waiting room. Nick Wilde felt like a failure; he was defeated. The snow is nature's frozen tears, and the fox felt as though the winter would last forever.

"Judy..."

 **Attention:**

 **This chapter was made to cover and discuss the real troubles of rape in society. It is immoral and it is wrong to abuse women in such a way. I have no place to say that I know how it feels to be raped personally, so I will not say I fully know, but I do know enough. I have had friends that have been raped before, and now their entire lives have been changed by these tragic, wrong, evil events. I implore you, if you see it, stop it. Women are not just vessels for sex, they are beautiful creatures with purpose just like everyone else. Please remember that; everyone is more than they think they are. We are all beautiful, no matter what others may think. Stay strong; all of you.**

 **~November the Bunny**


	10. Chapter 9: Homecoming

Chapter 9: Homecoming

 **WARNING:**

 **This chapter contains mature content that will be marked with ***** at the start and end of the scenes. If you do not wish to read, skip over these marked parts, it will not affect the storyline.**

 **Reader discretion is advised.**

The warm tangerine rays of the early morning sun penetrated the large glass windows, which overlooked the hustle-and-bustle of Savannah Central. The rhythmical, computerized beep of the heart monitor filled the quiet simplicity of the calm little recovery room. Its theme can best be defined as... simple, or roomy: a couple of chairs, a table, and a few potted plants shared the same space as the patient bed, IV stand, and other medical technologies. Painted pictures of mountainous landscapes or aspens hung on the walls mingling with the marigold paint scheme. A room that is meant to soothe and relax its patients; a room meant to make them feel more at home. However, to most animals, it is nothing more than a horrid reminder of the tragic events that have placed them in this room in the first place. A visage to help one try and forget the pain brought to themselves and their loved ones that herded them all into this one claustrophobic space. The perspective of its intended ambiance is changed in less than an instant, leaving it as nothing more than a minuscule, gloomy, mundane little recovery room, where the only thing to accompany its dreariness is the unceasing beep of that monitor.

All that seemed to pass through the bunny's ears were the slow struggled breaths from under the fogged mask, and that persistent damn beeping, all of which were muffled by her bandages. Judy's nose twitched slightly underneath her breathing mask. Her eye slowly flutters open to be met with the sight of the painting across from where she rested. She glanced down her figure expecting to see her body, but instead was met by the thick white sheets draped over her. She expected to be welcomed with the same unbearable stinging of her torso, but thankfully, the pain had been drastically numbed by the morphine pumping into her arm. Sitting up alone was a painful hassle, combined with the stiffness of her muscles from resting in the same place. Before she could even lift herself a few inches off the pillow, Judy feels a gentle paw on her left shoulder, followed by her nickname being called in that kind, caring voice she had become so accustomed to.

"Carrots..."

The bunny slowly turns her head far enough for her to see her husband Nick. The bright orange fur of his silhouette blended seamlessly with the whites and yellows of the protruding sunlight. Without much effort, she eases herself back against the pillow.

"N-Nick?" She mutters, Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Carrots. Oh thank God you're finally awake. How are you feeling, honey?"

Honey... How ironic she thought to herself; it's been quite a while since he's used that nickname. As a matter of fact, she recollects that it has been quite a while since either of them have used that nickname.

"I'm okay, Nick. How...how long have I been out for?" He lifts his paw up, brushing her ears back and stroking the fur atop her head, before laying his lips on the surface in a compassionate kiss.

"Too long, Carrots. Almost three days."

He continued to pet her head, and she began to melt into his soothing touch. How long has it been since she had felt him? His delicate grasp? How long has it been since she had felt a sense of composure rather than grief or anguish? Three days? A week? An eternity?

"Wha...what happened to Bengali?" She looked up at her husband with a drowsy gaze; even with three days of constant sleep, she felt utterly exhausted.

He responded with a reassuring tone ringing within his voice. "He's behind bars right now until he is interrogated. But..." He looked down and sat himself on the edge of the bed next to her, his tone shifting to one of remorse. Judy reached out for his paw, which he gladly took hold of.

"But?" She asked.

His expression was of disappointment; Bengali did something, she just knew it. "He...he managed to corrupt my files with the fake domestic violence charges. The file and the adoption papers are in Bogo's office, and he is doing his best to fix them."

Judy felt her heart sink a little; it was all lies. Nick would never lay a claw on her for any reason but to pull her close in a tight embrace, to which he wanted to do right now, but instead could only clench her paw close in his own.

"We are still going to have children. I'll be a father, and you'll be a beautiful mother, Carrots." His voice cracked as he tried to hold back his tears.

Judy felt no melancholy. She had none left in her system. She knew Bogo would set things straight, and they both knew they would still be able to start a family someday; someday... She looked down at the cast on her wrist, followed by lifting the covers to reveal her nude body covered in bandages and stitches.

"How much did they do to me?" She asked. He closed his eyes, feeling again of remorse.

"Too much. They did too much to my sweet little bunny." Nick looks her in the eyes, his own filling with tears, and displays to her the symbolizing gold band that sat on his finger. "When I took this ring, Judy. I made a promise that I would always be there to protect you. I failed to do that, Judy. But I hereby promise on my life, that I will never, never let anything happen to you again." Judy could not form any sort of expression in her condition, nothing more than a smile. She slowly lifts her paw up to wipe away his tears. If only she could kiss him right now.

The fox placed another kiss atop her soft gray head. She felt a single warm tear touch her forehead. Defeat. He held her paw with no intentions of ever letting the bunny go again. This time, he would keep her safe.

Funny how life works, isn't it? At one moment, you could have everything ahead planned with detailed precision, and the next it could all be ruined. Driven off course to an unknown road. The only thing we can do is find our way back to the path. No shortcuts. No detours. Everything comes in time; it just takes patience.

Two weeks seems to take forever when there is no present goal set for the future. Yet regardless of a goal or not, the moment it crosses that hiatus, those days feel like minutes just passed, and seem to slip into the tiniest slivers of our minds; more commonly known as something that is not desired to be remembered. Without that goal in mind, the minutes feel like hours, the hours feel like weeks, and nothing can assuage the mind and distract it from the maddening tick-tick-tick of a digital clock driving us to the precipice of insanity. Waiting. An activity that is dreaded by all, yet that was all Judy could do; wait. Even with the goal of getting back to the Cleansing case sitting above all thoughts in her head, the minutes would never pass by any faster than she would have appreciated. She had read through each 'Get Well Soon' card hundreds of times. She spent hours watching the endless rush of Zootopia below, but still, nothing would speed time up again. Nothing except for Nick, who would visit her everyday, and would bring a new bouquet of flowers each time. Today, it was roses. She glanced over to the table to see seven vases full of different organized blossoms. Seven bouquets, seven days: one week down. It felt like a month, but now it was just one week to go.

Visits from her fellow officers tended to speed up time the same, but with the price of having to remember the incidents that befell upon her stature. The bandages and medications were a false sense of closure that it was all over. That the pain would go away in time; but it would never go away. Her body still ached and her bruises would still show on her skin for who knows how long. The image of her appearance had been altered by the fists of a deceitful tiger and a revengeful bunny, changing her fur to a deep shade of black and blue, splashed with primrose blood and tainted white love. She was beaten, she was raped, and the pain would never truly go away. There was only one thing in the world that would quench her mind's thirst for anything other than the memories of those two animals that attempted to break her spirit, and that was Nick. How she did not know that three and a half years ago, he would become everything to her after a spam of only 48 hours during a missing mammal case.

Nicholas P. Wilde. A 29-year old red fox, a sly con-artist, a pawpsicle hustler, a friend, a mate, a loving husband. Not enough words could describe how much he was to her. He was more than everything to her, and she was everything to him. He was there through her times of triumph, and her times of downfall. He was her motivation to wake up in the morning, until the hour to which they would retire to their bedroom together. Judy had been at ease for too long, standing by until she could rejoin Nick in the Cleansing investigation. She had longed to return to the comforts of their bed to sleep beside that fox once again; and today was finally the day. She was to at long last be checked out of the hospital, but to a cruel conclusion. She would have to spend yet another week off of work until her injuries were completely healed. However, it was not as much of a depressing order to follow; she would be able to be with him tonight. She would finally be out of that stale somber recovery room; away from those unchanging works of art, away from the same view each and everyday, and away from the beeping of that hideous heart monitor.

Dr. Galahoof rolled Judy down the ramp as Nick pulled up with the car. 3 pm, and he had just clocked out from work. As he comes around the front of the dark blue vehicle, she notices him wearing a neon orange and yellow vest, a familiar outfit that she once shared during her first days on the force; he played the role of a meter maid today. They traded heartwarming smiles as he helped her out of the wheelchair and into the passenger seat. Judy waved a polite farewell to the zebra as Nick drove off.

"So...meter maid huh?" Judy glanced over to him, looking up and down his masculine figure. The neon vest popped with color and stuck out like a sore thumb against his navy shirt and black tie.

"Yep. I didn't want anything to do with this case until you got better. How can you manage over 200 tickets a day? You bunnies and your sonar dish ears. I bet you could hear an earthquake on the other side of the world." Nick joked as he stroked his fingers up her ear. Judy wiggled her ears and laughed. She didn't realize how much she missed his sly humorous personality.

Nick admired her and her recovery. Her black eye had almost faded and she could finally start to see out of her left eye again. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful lavender iris seeping through her eyelids; the cold winter of the past two weeks had hid it away, but now she was free, the springtime had come, and the flower had begun to blossom again. They were refilled with that caring and optimistic gleam he admired about Judy. No longer was he in the expanse of a hurt spirit and a bruised bunny, he was with the girl he fell in love with; confident, chivalrous, hopeful, and a spirit that was never going to quit. For the past two weeks, Nick Wilde was with someone he didn't know; but now he was with the real Judy once again.

Nothing compares to the feeling of homesickness. Nothing feels the same as the loneliness it brings. That crushing sense of something familiar missing, and knowing where you are meant to be: home. Not only is it the place where you eat and sleep, but it is where life takes place, where memories are made and kept for all eternity, and no exotic destination in the world will ever compare to the place one truly calls their home. While nothing had changed, Judy still felt an impressive amount of wonder stepping on her 'Home Sweet Home' doormat after two weeks of being trapped in a hospital bed. While the company of the doctors and nurses was nice, it would by no means compare to her being with Nick again. She stepped in, her eyes wandered in all directions as if she were enveloping herself in the artworks of a marble museum. But it wasn't the soundproof walls or dual door fridge, or even the warm soft bed that gave her the relief from the homesickness; it was Nick. He was everything. If they lost it all, he would be all she needs for shelter and protection. With him, with Nick, she was home.

Nick skimmed over the list of procedures Judy needed to take for the next week, placing the bag of antibiotics, gauze, and other pharmaceutical goods on the island counter top. "Alright, Carrots. So we have to change your bandages and cotton balls every day or after you take a bath or shower. Two antibiotics a day in the morning, and pain killers only if necessary. Refrain from physical activity including heavy lifting, exercising-"

As Nick continued reading the detailed list written by Dr. Galahoof, the words drift out of the bunny's mind, and Judy's gaze focuses on the large black piano; it glistened in the incoming light through the windows. It was as if her legs were moving towards it on their own; she was drawn to the grand instrument. She sat on the edge of the stool and skimmed the pages on the stand. Sheet music for Moonlight Sonata 1st Movement, but something was poking out from behind it. Judy turned her head, and moved the sheet music aside... To find the original copy of their adoption paper.

Judy reluctantly takes it off of the stand, and delved into the page. Not to read it, but to focus on the document itself; the city of Zootopia seal, the different detailed paragraphs, their signatures, and the single word that stared back into her: child. She was lost in that simple word, it enthralled her very being in only five letters. She let her arm slowly fall to the side, placing the page on the stool next to her with a sigh.

Nick's words trailed off and his ears fell back at the heart-crushing sight of his wife. He already knew exactly what she was thinking; if only they could. Judy looked down at her stomach. Almost of desperation, she stretched out her stomach to make herself look bloated; to give herself the appearance of being pregnant. The bunny placed her paws on her stomach, one at the top underneath her breasts, the other at the bottom just above her crotch. She slowly rubbed her abdomen in hopes to feel some kind of sensation, some kind of occupancy, some kind of feeling of completion; but she felt nothing. She was empty, and she was missing a piece. Judy was carrying no baby inside of her, and being with Nick, a bunny with a fox, she came to accept that she might never bear one of her own.

She felt a warm paw against her shoulder. Judy looked up to see Nick staring into her eyes with a mixed expression of sorrow and care. He places his other paw on her stomach, his fingers intertwining with her own as he softly spoke.

"I know, Carrots. I know."

He placed his chin atop her head as he sat himself on the stool with her in between his legs; they both closed their eyes, feeling their paws move up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. They both felt a sense of contentedness run through them as they sat holding each other in silence.

"I love you Nick." She muttered to the fox, breaking the silence that rang throughout the apartment. Nick began rocking her back and forth like an infant; calming her, and welcoming her warm being.

"Say that again." He muttered back, and she softly repeated the words.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Judy." He looked up at the piano, and hovered his fingers above the keys. He began playing the familiar tune of 'The Scientist' by Coldpaw. Judy opened her eyes, and slowly began to grin as he progressed through the song, lulling with the voice of an angel. She lightly bobbed her head as she sang along with her husband. Judy never thought she was any good at singing, but Nick knew that she had a voice of gold unlike any bunny he had ever met. Yet another thing that fox loved about that bunny.

As he finished his song, Nick loosened his tie and his usual sly fox charm came into play as he let out a smirk. He lifted his paws with a swaggered grace as he spoke like an announcer. "And that song was dedicated to a certain cute bunny I know."

He leaned over her shoulder to watch her expression change from a gloomy frown to a small grin. At first, Judy would always despise when Nick would call her 'cute', but now her husband was the only animal she would let say it; adding another adoring nickname to his collection he had just for her.

"Stop." She said sarcastically.

He began peppering her cheek as he pressed onward. Nick never liked seeing her sad, so he tried to get a laugh from her; oh how much he missed that laugh.

"Come on, who's my cute little bunny? "

He sung into her ears, and she burst into laughter. "I am."

Nick whispered into the side of her neck, his warm breath tickling her fur. "I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you. "

She began to laugh harder. "I'm your cute little bunny."

Nick let out a smile along with his usual droopy gaze. "That's right. You are, you are. "

He began puppy talking Judy as he hugged her close, but gently, as to not hurt her still healing torso. He ran his muzzle up her cheek with a passionate, nurturing lick; his tongue pulling the fur and skin up with it, his saliva warm and slick against her cheek. What Judy had once thought was gross she now coveted, knowing that it is simply his natural way of displaying his affection along with his well-timed jokes and irresistible charisma. Judy looked into his emerald green eyes. She thought back to their wedding day; of running through an endless breezy meadow in that fox's beautiful eyes as they stood together at the altar. How much she loved him then, and how much she loved him now.

Judy leaned into his snout stealing an extended kiss from his lips, and then another, and then another. She flipped herself around to face Nick and their lips collided once again in a spirited swirling of tongues. Nick stood up from the stool, hoisting her up from under her knees as he stands, and places her on the top of the piano to continuing their embrace. She felt up his chest and he ran his fingers down her back. Nick wanted to be careful; after what happened with Billy, he did not want to make her in anyway uncomfortable.

He picked the bunny up, lifting her off the piano. He held his paws on her back and under her rump as to be cautious not to put any pressure on her chest or sides. Nick did not want to ruin the moment, more for her desire than his own. Judy guided them to the bathroom, proceeding their session of arousing kisses after each step. They stripped one another slowly, he was being extra careful about the bandages and casts. While he could not deny that he was aroused by her touch that he had missed sleeping alone in the apartment, Nick was not sure about her. He did not want to cause her any pain, and he was not certain whether or not she would even have any sort of drive to proceed to intercourse. After Billy invaded her body in that alley, he would think that she would not even want to think about sex, but she just embraced him further as she turned on the water.

Nick took a moment to separate the two of them to ask a question. "Hold on, Carrots. Are you alright?"

She turned her head as she added jasmine-lavender scented bubble bath to the hot water. "Of course I am, Nick. Why would I not be?"

He began rubbing her forearms while carefully removing her gauze. "I just want to make sure that you're okay. I want to be careful, and I don't want to cause you any discomfort. I mean, after what Billy did to you-"

She placed a paw on his cheek, silencing him from talking any further. "Nick. I am perfectly fine. I really missed you, Nick. I missed this."

He felt a sense of relief wash over him, but he was still careful with his touch so he wouldn't accidentally hurt her. His paws ran along her chest, above the cast and cupped her left breast to feel the pumping of her lively, aroused heart. The bruises became invisible in their arousal, non-existent to either of them. All they noticed were the tongues in each other's mouths, and paws across their figures.

Nick steps into the tub first, the warm water streamed through the furs of his toes. Judy hopped in after the fox. Nick finally let his tension go as he melted into the warmth of the water, and the heat of Judy's tongue. He began to grow in her paw, and she stroked him. It had been so long since they felt each other's arousal. It had been so long since their pheromones danced around them as they indulged. Judy lifted herself down atop the tip of him. She looked down and watched him begin to slide into her. She paused with a small gasp. "Are you okay?" Nick asks lifting her head up by the chin. She gave a small nod, before sliding down further, fully allowing him inside. Nick gasped as she gave a soft thrust when his base met with hers. Nothing could be heard but the splashing of the water, and their soft moaning breaths as they made love among the bubbles.

Lovemaking. Not blatant meaningless sex, the creation of a physical form of love made from the liquid passions of a couple in a pleasing connection. Unity, care, and passion, are the three concepts of lovemaking, and the fox and bunny shared in that ritual in that bathtub for which they hadn't shared in weeks. The bunny was in heat, she really did miss the sensation of her husband. Judy orgasmed first, followed shortly by Nick.

He began to knot, the warmth of his love filled her walls. The sensation, the consistency, the warmth, it all felt uniquely different from that of the bath water, which at her moment of euphoria she had completely disregarded; It was his warmth that she felt. It was the warmth of his love inside of her that gave her the sense of completion she had been longing to find. Judy finally felt whole again.

Judy slowly lifted herself off of Nick, and he slipped out of her seamlessly, releasing his love into the water. Nick looked down to see and his eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, that was a lot." He cooed with a wink. Judy simply smiled, sitting in the tub next to him.

Nick and Judy sat together, melting into the warmth of the water and the tranquility of the bubbles. Because the tub was actually meant for larger animals, the two of them had plenty of room; it was almost more of a Jacuzzi for the two of them. She snuggled close into his wet fur. She breathed in his scent, it could only be described as nostalgic. It is that scent we cannot define, but nevertheless we love. She breathed in his essence, and held it deep in her nostrils. At that moment, she did not smell the dry blood on the cotton balls she forgot to take out, she did not feel the slight burn of her stitched cuts and deep bruises. All she sensed was him. The scent of nostalgia, the scent of home.

"Well that certainly is one thing foxes are better at than bunnies," she winked back, "so much for Billy and his 'lady pleasing size.'"

He snickered as he placed his nose on her head, and began to breathe in her sense. He felt the same sensation: indescribable other than a feeling of home, and he held the aroma of her being close. "Yeah, well I'm still gonna kill Billy when we find him."

Nick looked over her body, softly grazing the five stitches on her shoulder. Dr. Galahoof's words rang in his ears. 'Dislocated shoulder with a laceration. Most likely from the shattered glass of the car window.' Something along that line. He did not wish to remember it in vivid detail. He did not want to remember what happened to Judy because he was not there with her. Nick felt like a failure; Judy was not the only one who felt defeat. Her ears perked up with realization as she thought back to Billy after he violated her. He felt guilty.

"Well that's just it. Something tells me he didn't really want to hurt me as bad as he did."

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He listened in as the bunny continued. "Well, when he buttoned up my shirt, I'm sure that I saw him say sorry to me. And it's not just my optimism, he said sorry like he honestly meant it. Billy is like you, a tough nut to crack, but soft on the inside." She grinned waiting for his response to the cute insult.

"Hey." He looked down at his wife, tickling her neck.

"Oh, shush. I missed that about you." She smiled.

Nick shook off those thoughts of defeat. He was with her again, and so he smiled. "Yeah, I know. I did miss you and your optimism... well, and those fine wide bunny hips."

Judy could practically feel him smirk. She crawled on top of him again, giving a seducing look, his ears pinned back. "Oh, yeah you sly fox?"

Nick gave a nervous chuckle. Judy crawled closer and closer to his face, and he slowly moved back. "Wh-whatcha doing, Carrots?"

It took Nick a few seconds to realize that she was causing him to lower his face into the water. "W-wait a minute. What are you-? Wait, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots!"

Nick closed his eyes as he sunk lower into the tub, the only part of his body that was not submerged in the water was his snout poking out like a buoy, with Judy's muzzle still lingering ever closer. She gave a laugh. Nick heard it, but it was murmured by the water. Judy smirked Breathe in, hold...

Splash.

Taking a deep breath, Judy dove under the water; her lips locked on his. His eyes shot open, and then closed again to enjoy the kiss further; until the water began to fill his nostrils. Nick shot out of the water at lightning speed, and Judy followed suit, she had a wide smile across her cheeks. He took a deep breath and shook the excess water off his fur like a dog. Judy shielded herself from the water sprinkling in all directions.

Nick gave a laugh. "Long time, no see Ms. Sly Bunny. I missed you."

Judy cupped his cheeks in her paws, giving him another kiss. "And I missed you, Mr. Dumb Fox."

Nick witnessed Judy as he drained the tub and dried himself off. She stared at her reflection in the mirror that hung on the door; she assessed herself. Everything from her ears to her toes. The savage bruises in between her breasts, and she thought about the healing bones that hid underneath the skin. The stitched cuts, her black eye, but her injuries soon went out of thought. They would only be temporary; she observed her body itself. She thought of her stomach. Inflated, occupied, full. A womb carrying babies she could very much call her own, with Nick. Her hips. Wide compared to her slim waist and small breasts; child-bearing. If she had one word to describe herself, how she saw herself, her body, her being; it would be maternal.

Her eyes fixed lower, to her crotch. From above it looked like nothing more than a slit, until she parted her knees a little, expanding her view. It had been quite a long time since she had looked at herself like this in the mirror, but something had compelled her to do so. She watched as drops of white ran down the inside of her thigh, staining her fur. Something about seeing his seed seep out aroused her, but also made her sigh; if only... A vessel for reproduction, a passageway in which life was given a place to start. Perhaps one day, she would be able to use that same passageway to bring a few bunnies into this world, into existence, and into this limited paradise we call life. Perhaps one day, she would inseminate herself with a sperm donation and carry bunnies for them to care for. Perhaps one day, they would ask a compassionate, willing vixen to carry Nick's seed and bring them fox pups... Perhaps, one day, they would have children successfully... together; they both wished for the day they could.

Nick placed his paws on his shoulders, guiding her vision to each other in the mirror. He finally saw that familiar gleam in her eyes once again and smiled. "There's my sweet bunny. My beautiful, hopeful, hyper little Judy."

He began kissing her neck, his warm breath tickling her wet furs. Judy melted like an ice cream cone, and the two were indulged in each other all day. Judy felt whole, and she wanted to feel it again and again. They made love on the bed, the sofa, and even the kitchen floor as he prepared dinner for her. They exhausted each other, and pumped each other dry until they passed out on the bed. Judy was normally not one for multiple sessions of lovemaking, and neither was Nick usually capable of more than two at most, but they were fueled by each other's desires, it filled the void she once felt, and they loved each other more every time. An exchanging of 'I love you's, and the two collapsed, holding one another's warm essences as close as ever.

They say a rose is a symbol of love: from the promise and hope concealed in its vibrant petals, to the strength and defense of its thorns; Judy was Nick's rose. She was elegant and beautiful, but at the same time tough and hopeful. He loved everything from the stems of her strong legs, to the petals of her long soft ears. For the last two weeks, she was dormant, trapped under the snow, but now she had begun to bloom once again. Nick loved his flower, and they both wished they could start a garden together; but alas, it was impossible. He could not plant his seed inside of her, and she could not rejuvenate his being. All they could do was add a couple of beautiful saplings to the garden bed, and Nick knew they would grow and blossom happily together. Nick Wilde was her garden, she was his rose, and Judy Hopps was home.


	11. Chapter 10: Reminescence

Chapter 10: Reminescence

5:00 am. Everything was at peace. Not a sound penetrated the silence of the dawn in Zootopia; not even the morning traffic of animals heading to work would stir Nick and Judy from their tranquil slumber; not even the turning of their front door lock. Click...turn...click. The door was slowly unlocked from the outside, and then quietly creaked open. The animals stepped into the apartment in silence, as to not awaken its residents, but it did not matter at the time; Nick and Judy were completely passed out after the wild day they had yesterday. They had no energy left after it all, and it would be unlikely they would have any at this hour. They checked every door until they finally came across the bedroom. They motioned towards it, but before the door could be opened, one of them knocked Judy's phone off of the kitchen table, landing on the hardwood floor with a loud thud. Nick's ear perked up as he groggily lifted his head from the pillow, before laying it back down. His breath made Judy's ear tickle, and it twitched by instinct, waking her from her sleep as well.

"W-what is it?" She muttered.

He grunted drowsily as he hugged her figure closer to him, capturing the warmth of their bodies.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something. Sorry for waking you, hun."

Both of them shrugged it off as the apartment settling, because neither wanted to leave the warm welcoming comfort of their bed, or each other. Nick nuzzled his chin onto his wife's head, and her ear drooped over him as they both began to fall back asleep; before the bunny's ears shot up at the slow turning sound of her bedroom doorknob. Nick heard it too, he sat up, reaching over to his nightstand, fumbling for his tranquilizer gun. But before he could grab hold, the door swung open and the lights were turned on.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted; it was Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, and a few other officers.

Nick and Judy screamed at the sudden unpleasant surprise. The bunny's thoughts went South, quite literally in fact, as she remembered the two of them sleeping nude in their bed. She darted to cover her breasts with the sheets before any of her co-workers could accidentally sneak a peek, and Nick did the same covering his lower half. However, none of them averted their eyes from the naked couple resting in their bed as she expected them to, nor did they really seem to care, but Nick and Judy sure did.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?! How did you get in here?!" Nick demanded.

Bogo stepped up, swinging a key on a loop around his finger. "Did you forget that my sister owns the apartments, Wilde? Now to the important thing, we interrogated Bengali last night, and he willingly gave us quite a bit of info. We want to go over it with you two. You get to be part of the case ahead of schedule, Hopps."

Bogo had a tone of compassion in his voice. While she was still considerate of the chief thinking about her participation in the case, Judy was much more concerned of her boss being in the same room as her while she was naked with her husband. Nick let out a sigh as he spoke up again. "That's great Chief, but can it wait until we're dressed, please?"

Those words seemed to fly right over their heads as they kept talking about how good they scared them. Judy's nose twitched in frustration before she suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"GET OUT!"

The scream made all of them, including Nick jump. They quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Judy then clutched her bruised chest letting out a wince of pain.

"You okay, Carrots?" He rubbed her back.

"Yeah, it's just hurting this morning."

Nick threw off the covers and hopped off the bed. "Go ahead and lie down, I'll go get you your pain killers and antibiotics."

She watched him walk around the front of the bed with a tired grin, but her expression turned to confusion as she noticed that he was not stopping, nor was he walking towards his dresser.

"Uh, Nick? You know you're still naked right?" She said watching his tail sway to and fro, slightly admiring his orange backside.

He simply responded, "Yeah." before walking out of the room with a swagger in his step.

The conversation outside their bedroom fell to a deathly silence as their eyes focused on the fox. Nick scans the officers' surprised, embarrassed expressions.

"Oh, so now you all are quiet."

Bogo did not look amused, but at the same time he was shaken at the exposure of the fox.

"Wilde! Why are you naked?" He passed by the buffalo, giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"Because I am in my apartment, and I just got out of bed with my wife. Pretty self explanatory. Boy, we sure did have fun last night." Nick gave the tiniest smirk as he came up with an idea to embarrass the officers further, as they did to him and Judy. "Hey Snarloff, I wouldn't sit there if I were you." He said with skepticism, and giving a wink for good measure. The wolf shot off of the couch; Nick could practically feel their discomfort and awkwardness.

Judy heard it all from the room, and let out an inaudible laugh. Nick returned to the room with a handful of pills and a glass of water. He smirked at Judy, and she smirked back, sitting up arms crossed, and shaking her head.

"Sly, sly fox." Nick gestures the pills to her, followed by the glass.

"You know you love it." She took the pills and popped them in her mouth, pausing before taking a drink.

"Yes I do."

The two walked out of the room fully dressed a couple of minutes later. They sat on the couch, and Bogo placed the computer on the coffee table. Judy watched as Nick rubbed ointment on her cuts and wrapped her in new bandages. Bogo fast forwarded through the video and paused, waiting for them to be ready. Judy leaned her head back as Nick carefully pulled out the bloodied cotton balls with the tweezers, and replaced them with fresh ones.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Judy whispered to Nick. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and heads to the kitchen to make them some coffee and tea. Bogo lets out an impatient huff, to which Nick gave a sarcastic rebuttal.

"I heard that, Chief. If you're going to come into our apartment uninvited and wake us up, then you get to part-take in our morning routine, sir."

The buffalo did not respond other than crossing his arms and giving his trademark glare, but the fox was not shaken as he stirs both cups simultaneously.

Growing up on the streets since he was seventeen, nothing ever got to that fox. No mammal could intimidate him, and nothing would make him break under pressure. If it wasn't for him being betrayed by those animals at the Jr. Ranger Scouts troop, Nick may have never learned one of the most important things about life: people are not always as they seem, so you have to never let them see that they get to you. You can't always expect the world to be at peace. There is always conflict, there is always crime, and society is never truly a unit. He would never trust anyone with his life, until he met Judy. While he was skeptical about her optimistic ways of seeing the world as peaceful, and that anyone can be anything, he has grown to accept that philosophy of hers a little bit more. Even though she herself has seen that real life is indeed messy, but all we have to do is try; and that was exactly what Nick had done which he hadn't for years. Try.

He sat on the couch next to Judy, handing her the mug. The smell of peppermint and honey filtered into her nostrils. It was soothing, but nevertheless it burned and pained her to breathe through her nose. She briefly thought about the cotton balls in the back of her nostrils, and the splint keeping it aligned. The thoughts quickly subsided with a sip of the herbal drink. Distance yourself from it, she thought. Point your mind away from the pain, make it as unnoticeable as possible. Focus on the task at hand, what happened was in the past and is simply trying to linger in the present through the form of pain. Ignore it, accept it, and move on, there is nothing you could do to change what happened; so just let it go.

With everyone presumably ready, Bogo started the video. It was shot from the top corner of a dimly lit room. All that was in the shot was the cold white tile floor, a silver metal table, files and paperwork, and two animals. The interrogator's face was not shot in the camera, but it was very easy to tell that it was Bogo, and sitting in the chair across, handcuffed to the table, was an all too familiar face of a monster, cleverly disguised as a tiger. Jake Bengali. Even knowing that he was not with them, Judy still felt a shiver run down her spine. Shake it off, distance yourself; live and let live. Although he most certainly did not deserve to for almost taking hers away.

 _"We want answers, Bengali! Don't make this difficult. Who are you working for?"_

The sound of Bogo's hoof slamming on the metal table was loud enough to be picked up by the speakers. Bengali kept a cool composure throughout the video. He was not just keeping calm, he was grinning.

 _"The Cleansing,_ _of_ _course_ _Chief_. _You_ _know_ , _the_ _group_ _you_ _couldn't_ _seem_ _to_ _wrap_ _your_ _head_ _around_ _for_ _the_ _past_ _couple_ _of_ _weeks_. _"_

Bogo's tension showed in his body language, he was clearly annoyed with the tiger.

 _"Who is the Cleansing?! What are you trying to accomplish with beating animals and assaulting our officers?!"_

Bengali folded his paws. Judy and Nick slowly leaned in closer to the screen, the carrot pen shook in her grip. Nick placed his paw on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

 _"We seek equality. You pigs in blue have abused your power for too long, and nobody but us seems to notice it. We have grown up on the streets because of discrimination in this so called perfect city, and it is because of those with false authority taking total control. Taking everything from those at their lowest and forcing us to suffer and follow the rules. What better way to bring them to the same level as us then to bring its most highly praised officers to the dirt first."_

Bogo grabbed the tiger by his orange jumper, pulling him in to stare directly into his eyes. _"Who the fuck is your leader!? Where is he hiding?!"_

Judy was a bit unnerved, she was not used to hearing the chief swear; he normally never needed to. Bengali gave a wicked smile, and responded in a simple sentence.

 _"In plain sight. You pigs already own this damned forsaken city, now you just have to find him, but you won't find him. He won't let you find him-"_

Bengali made sure to put emphasis on the 'you.'

 _"-he doesn't want to deal with you. He only wants Hopps_ and Wilde. If you want to find him, you will have to find Luxor. That sneaky, prowler, playboy of a lynx will tell you what you want to know. You aren't getting anything else from me, I have nothing left to say... James Todd sends his regards."

Judy felt Nick's grip on her shoulder loosen. She looked up at him; he was frozen in thought. His ears were pinned, and his eyes were glued to the screen, but they were no longer watching the video; he was lost in his mind. He didn't notice her looking up at him. Judy knew that fox; she knew something was wrong, something went wrong, and it had something to do with that name: James Todd. He would not confess to any of the officers, she was the only one that could break him being his wife and best friend. She plotted, and she executed.

"Anything you can tell us that we missed?" Bogo asked, but Nick did not look back at him.

He simply responded. "Have you looked for this Luxor guy?"

He watched the buffalo motion his hooves out of the corner of his eye. "We have, but like that James Todd guy, we have no leads on Luxor."

Nick leaned back against the cushions as did Judy. She looked tired, as her eyes became heavier and heavier. She leaned her head on Nick, who didn't seem to fully notice.

"Yes, you do. You just didn't notice. When you grow up on the streets yourself, you learn some new vocabulary. He said sneaky, 'prowler' of a lynx, right? On the streets, a prowler means someone that goes to night clubs a lot looking for fun, drinks, and sex."

Officers looked at each other, and Bogo replied.

"Okay, we'll have teams check every night club in Zootopia."

Nick finally looked up at him. "Why did he say that you guys couldn't find him, and that he only wants us? Doesn't that seem strange?"

Bogo tapped his chin. "Hmm, what do you think Hopps?...Hopps?"

Nick looked to his shoulder to see her resting her head on it, her ears slightly drooped forward, hiding her face from sight of the taller animals. Nick lifted her ears back to see her eyes shut and her mouth slightly agape. She was asleep. Everyone was a little surprised; all except for Nick. The two of them had created a little code system between each other; different actions meant different things. When Judy's ears droop backward, it means she was actually tired, but if they drooped forward it meant that she was faking it. Nick knew she knew something was wrong, so he played along.

"Hey Chief, hand me the bottle of pain killers on the counter there." He complied tossing the orange bottle to the fox. Nick read the description on the label. "Warning: side effects of this medication may include severe drowsiness, loopiness, or lack of appetite." He looked down at her before placing the bottle on the coffee table and scooping her into his arms. "I'm gonna go put her in bed, we'll talk about this later, okay Chief?"

Bogo gave a nod, gesturing the other officers towards the door. "Sure. We'll get back to you as soon as she is back in tip-top shape. Take care of her, Wilde."

He looked back with a nod as he walked into the bedroom. "Will do sir."

He gently lowered her onto the mattress, waiting to hear the front door close, and when it did, he spoke.

"Sly bunny."

Judy sat up next to him with a yawn. "Well I have to do what I have to do to get the truth. What's wrong, Nick?" She placed a paw on his lap, and he stared at the floor in front of them. He didn't respond, so she continued. "Is it that James Todd guy, you know who he is?"

There was a long silence in the bedroom. Nothing could be heard, not a single sound pervaded the air in the apartment. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Nick began to speak, pausing after each word.

"Judy...James Todd...is my brother."

Speechless. Judy was absolutely speechless. She had no idea what to say. She never knew Nick had a brother. She thought back to the time she took him to Family Day at her home farm. The train ride. How she asked him if she had any brothers and sisters, and he said he did not want to talk about it. Was that why he was always skeptical about talking about his family? Judy felt guilty, she felt guilty for making him think about his brother, who by the looks of it, did something horrible to him.

"Or at least he was." Nick continued, his eyes stayed focused to the floor. "When we were kids, we would always get in fights, just like any brothers would. But the day I left the Ranger Scouts, he talked to me. He comforted me. He told me how he would make them pay one day, how everyone should be equal. I thought he was just being protective like any big brother would, until he was serious." Judy's ears drooped, but she still listened in closely, leaning closer to his husband. His voice had that ringing sound of sadness hidden in the words, just like when he first told him about the Scouts in that cable car.

"He beat up every kid in that troop. After that, he changed. He was not the brother I knew and loved anymore. He picked fights with everyone, including me and mom, even the police. He dropped out of high school, he ran away, and neither of us have seen him since. We eventually thought he died."

Judy could do nothing but listen. She felt so much remorse for him at that moment. For such a long time, she felt like she was the only one holding onto the pains of her past. How she clung to the thought of Billy Stride. An ex-lover, an old friend, and a lustful monster. Judy had no idea that for him it was James Todd. A brother, an ex-brother, an old friend, and also a monster. A monster that has created an empire clad in suit and tie to bring them down. Nick and Judy versus James and Billy, fox and bunny versus fox and bunny, love versus hate.

"Oh, Nick. I am so sorry." Nick looks up at her, with a perplexed look.

"What? Why are you sorry, hun?" Her face turned to one of confusion at that point too; that was not the response she was expecting.

"W-well about your brother. About James." Nick let out a smirk. Not one to cover up his true emotions, that was his true emotion. He felt no remorse for his brother, instead he snickered at the very thought of his name.

"James was out of my life for more than 20 years. I thought he was dead, so I moved on. He yelled at my mom the last time I saw him, and the next time I hear about him in over two decades is because he leading a crime enterprise with thugs that beat my wife? I could care less about that fox. If he should know one thing about me, it's that he should not mess with the ones I love."

Judy saw his smirk return to him; the manifestation of all his confidence. His character, his sly loving attitude, everything about him was reflected in that trademark smirk that she loved about him. He was back; Nick Wilde was finally completely with her. She could do nothing but smile, taking his paw into hers.

"I am an officer now. My days of con-artistry is over. I have to honor my badge, and James Todd Wilde is going to get exactly what is coming for him." Nick turned to his wife, who held her paw out to him, curled up into a fist, asking a single word question, one that he has heard many times before, but never embraced it as much as he did now.

"Partners?"

Nick smiled back, extending his paw to complete the intended fist bump.

"Partners."

 **To be continued in Part 2...**


	12. Author's Note

/

 **Author's Note:**

Hey there, everyone!

I would like to thank you so much for reading this story! First off, I would like to give a little background detail on the reasoning behind why I wrote this story.

I absolutely loved Zootopia, it is the first Disney movie in so long that I have truly latched onto, and this is the first one that has pushed me to write a story about; and trust me, almost nothing pushes me to do that.

I don't know, I just seem to connect to animal characters better than human ones because they actually have character, something you actually see in the real world. That's the Disney magic in this movie, is that you can actually feel their emotions. You actually feel sad when they do.

How many people almost cried when Judy did in the movie? Show of hands in the comments!

Anyways, I wrote this as my interpretation as a sequel (as long as you take out the more mature content XD). I would love to see these two get married as it is already canon that they are a couple in the end of the movie. Which is another thing I loved about this movie. You know they are a couple, but the concept of true love and marriage is not there. Which makes for a perfect opportunity to do in a sequel; where Nick can propose to Judy!

While I know some people would rather go without the mature (sexual) content, I simply did it to appeal to different groups. Believe me, I'm a furry, and I would too. I do not particularly like seeing these two in debauchery. Then again, "Hey! to each their own. Don't judge."

While I personally do not like NSFW Zootopia, I wrote these parts because they are not pornographic, but rather romantic. I wanted this couple to have a nice romantic relationship, not a pornographic one, which is why I avoided words like "tits" or "cock," etc. etc. It feels wrong that way and it makes me uncomfortable if I have to write like that. Because they are not pornstars, they are partners, and they are friends.

The creation of this story was a bit scattered, as the big parts of the story that take place in parts 2 and 3, but they had no way to lead up to those scenes. I know I wanted them to be married, but I had no real way to lead to that special moment, so I began reading.

Some of the chapters in this story are greatly inspired by an amazing author on Wattpad, **DemonWriterX.**

This author is unbelievably talented and his stories are amazing; he even beat me to a few stories that I wanted to write. Oh well...

The ones that inspired me the most were **"Foot Chase"** and **"Family Day parts 1-5."**

 **The one character that inspired me the most was "Family Day"s Billy Stride. I saw a great opportunity with this rabbit, so I wanted to use him. He will become more relevant and important as the story progresses...**

If you read my story, you basically have now read those two stories, more or less. Go check out his page to read all of his great stories!

Anyways, thank you again so much for choosing to read "Until the End- Part 1." I can't wait to finish this story! I will be sure to keep making more fun stories and will keep working on this one to make it the absolute best it can be! Thank you!

Sneak peek: Part 2 has two different endings. Choose your path wisely...

Laters for now! See you in Part 2!

~N.t.F.

/


End file.
